Renesmee's Childhood Story
by BellaNessieCullen
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are living happily, at first. Renesmee starts school but it seems the Voturi are after her again , they could come at anytime. Are the Cullen's going to be able to keep her safe? Mostly Bella's POV.CURRENTLY RE-EDITING
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A typical day**

**BELLA**

"Nessie baby, please come here a minute" I shouted up the stairs. Renesmee came skipping down the stairs, she was physically 5 years old now and I still couldn't get over she was mine.

"Yes momma?" she asked. I opened my arms for her to jump into them. She went from the bottom step and landed gently in the cradle waiting for her.

"Do you know where Aunt Rose and Alice are?" she looked at me and a frown grew on her head I smoothed it out with my finger and raised my eyebrows.

"No momma, I haven't seen them today sorry" she replied.

"Oh ok baby, go back and play with Jake" she touched my face and said thank you then skipped back up stairs to her bedroom.

I went into the living room, Edward was lounging on the couch watching some old movie I walked over to him and sat next to him, he pulled me to him and I lay next to him.

"I saw this movie in the cinema when it came out" he said I looked at him and he had a big grin on his face.

"I took Rosalie to see it" I couldn't help but laugh, it was nice to know more about the life he had before he met me. Renesmee and I would sit for hours listening to Edward and Carlisle's stories. After I had read every book in the house to Renesmee their stories were the only thing that would send her to sleep.

"We have things to talk about Edward" I said. He looked at me suspiciously. "Renesmee is still adamant she wants to start school soon" he sighed

"Yes, her mind is full of it she doesn't stop asking me" he said.

"Well what are we going to do? Her growth is still going at a pretty fast speed"

"We keep it up, she can't go yet, she will get noticed" he replied. I nodded and closed the gap between our lips, I had to be careful when I did this, I always got carried away. We kissed passionately for a while when Jacob walked in

"Get a room, your daughter will be forever horrified if you keep showing her what you're like in the bedroom" I shot Jake some evils. "Even as a vampire, your evils don't scare me Bells" Jake and Edward laughed as Renesmee jumped onto Jake's back and clenched her fists around his hair.

"Ow ow ow Nessie, what have I told you about this?"

"Sowwy Jakey" she said as she dropped from his back and leaped onto Edward and I to greet us, I kissed her cheek while Edward kissed the other one, and her giggle ran through the whole house. It was like bells, it was heavenly, I loved the sound of Renesmee's laugh.

"Hey Nessie" Edward greeted her "Your mom and I have been talking about that and it's still no baby, you will get noticed too easily" he answered her thought "I know but you simply can't" another pause "Renesmee it's not that we don't trust you, we know you can handle your thirst but you grow too quick, I'm really sorry sweetheart" he kissed her head and they stared at each other in the eyes. Edward and Renesmee had become very close in the past 3 months, they were always like father and daughter but now they were best friends as well, Renesmee was Edward's precious little angel, a gift from heaven he called her. I could never get over their connection it was surrounded by love and adoration. The same love and adoration Renesmee and I had from very first sight.

Jake walked up to us and swept Renesmee up from our lap.

"Time to eat Nessie" he said.

"No" she replied pouting her lips as he walked her towards the kitchen "I wanna hunt, I want blood, I want to hunt!" she said. Edward and I laughed, I didn't even have to drop my shield and Edward knew what I was thinking, he nodded and we got up to walk to the kitchen

"We will take her to hunt Jake"

"Oh erm I was just about to cave but you can have some family time if you want" he smiled.

"Why don't you come with us?" Edward asked. Renesmee started bouncing in Jacob's arms in excitement and touched his face.

"Ok ok I'll come" Jacob said and Nessie smiled and we all went out the back door.

Renesmee jumped out of Jacob's arms and walked in between Edward and I to grab each of our hands.

"I'll catch up in a sec" Jacob said and we ran at full speed, well Nessie's full speed through the forest. Twenty seconds later Jake was catching up behind us in his wolf form. I dropped my shield so Edward could know what I was thinking_, grab Nessie and let's race Jake_. Edward smiled and threw Renesmee on his back and we started running full vampire speed through the forest. Edward started laughing; I could only guess Jake was moaning. We slowed down and I caught the scent of a herd of deer close by. Renesmee touched Edward's face and he nodded, Nessie jumped down and we all fell into a crouch, we pounced at the herd. Nessie sunk her teeth into one of the females and Edward and I were fighting over the largest male, we laughed as we played but I gave up and went for the second biggest male.

Jake was sitting at the edge of the clearing waiting for us when Edward shouted to Nessie.

"Jake wants to race you to the next herd Ness." She had just finished off her meal when she jumped up in excitement.

"Ok… ready set go!" she shot off into the forest with Jacob close on her tail. I laughed and Edward grabbed my hand as we chased after them. We slowed as we got close to them, they were still running Renesmee kept hitting Jacob to slow him down or she would try and make him trip, Jake just laughed and howled. I smiled at them. They couldn't be any more perfect for each other, I was so glad Jake had found someone he deserved, even if it was my daughter.

After a long and fun hunting trip we made our way back to the house. Renesmee was getting sleepy so Edward and I took her to her bed room in the cottage. I gave her a kiss and Edward sang her my lullaby. We then left Jacob with our sleeping daughter and raced off to the Cullen's house, we were getting suspicious that we hadn't seen Rose or Alice in a while. They were hiding something even from Edward and we all knew how hard that was. We got back to find Alice dancing around upstairs. We found her in her bedroom.

"Hey Edward, hey Bella, what can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"Alice cut it out, stop hiding things from me" Edward said

"You're a very nosey brother, you should learn to control him Bella" she replied.

"I don't need to, I want to know as much as him" I said

"Well you will just have to wait and see!" she replied with a very big Alicey grin. I sighed and left the room. What could they be up to? It had been going on for over a week and it was starting to get annoying.

Edward and I started walking back to our cottage no more than human pace holding hands. Edward was humming.

"So, what are we going to do for Renesmee's birthday?"

"It's over a month away Bells" he replied.

"I know but if we are going to throw a party we need to let people know. I'm surprised Alice hasn't asked us and planned it all by now"

"I think she has something else to plan before that" he answered.

"Really? What?" I said with caution, my vampire birthday was the same day as Nessie's and my human birthday was 3 days after. She wouldn't want to celebrate mine and not hers.

"Alice let her plans slip, I know what she's doing" he replied with my favourite crooked smile.

"Uhh, well tell me!" I said

"No" he replied. I wasn't getting an answer.

"I'll find some way to get it out of you" I said smiling and winked at him. He laughed and started running faster towards the cottage.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

**BELLA**

I didn't manage to get Alice's plan from Edward last night, I was too preoccupied.

"Momma, daddy!" Renesmee was crying for us, I didn't want to move. My body was inclined into Edward's and I wanted to stay. Edward moved to get up, I moaned and he smiled at me. He pulled on a pair of khakis and walked out the room.

"Come on love" Edward said in a small whisper, any human wouldn't have heard it. I groaned and jumped off the bed and grabbed the closest piece of clothing, it was Edward's shirt. I slipped it over my stone body and walked towards Renesmee's room. Edward was cradling her in his arms; I walked over and kissed her on the head.

"What's up baby?" I asked and she put her hand to my face and replayed her nightmare. It was the Volturi coming to get her again, she often had this dream it was a curse and reminder of the worst month of everyone of the Cullen's existence. I wrapped my arms around her and Edward and held them close. The two most important people in my world I could never live without. I heard Jacob's arrival and heard him shift to his human form then the door slam.

"Morning all!" he shouted.

"We are in Nessie's room Jake" I replied. He ran as fast as he could into the room.

"Why what's wrong?" panic in his voice, he walked over to us and took Renesmee from our arms.

"Nothing Jake, calm down, she just had a nightmare" he held her tight against his chest and planted kisses on her head.

"Yes the one about the Volturi" Edward said answering his silent thought, Renesmee shuddered at the name and so did I. "Can you take her to Rosalie please? Bella and I where in the middle of something" Edward asked Jacob, I giggled and Edward picked me up in his arms.

"Yuck, yes I will, anything to get out of here… don't destroy the house" Jacob replied as he carried Renesmee out of the house, I heard him take off towards the Cullen's. I knew she would be fine with Rose and Jake for a few hours. I wanted more of Edward right now, no time for worrying. Edward carried me to our bedroom and we picked up where we left off.

We lay there for a while before I turned my head to look at the clock. It was 3 hours since I had seen Renesmee, I think it was time to get up, I slid of the bed and headed for our large closet. I grabbed some jeans and a top and some clothes for Edward. I slid mine on and threw the others at Edward 'sleeping' on the bed. His eyes fluttered open.

"Get dressed, time to go I'm afraid" I said and he leapt up and wrapped his arms around my waist, then kissed me. He stopped too soon and got dressed. He then grabbed my hand and we raced towards the Cullen's house.

I looked at Edward while we were running, we were nearly there and Edward had a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked. He laughed.

"Nothing, you'll see" we got to the house and there were white and blue balloons up on the door. The date was August 13th. Why didn't I remember that? It was our first anniversary. This time a year ago I was getting ready to marry Edward.

"This is what Alice was planning?" I asked Edward as we reached the house.

"Yup!" all I could do was laugh. I suppose this could be fun but Alice knew I hated surprises; I hated thinking what she had in store for today. "Smile" Edward whispered in my ear as we walked into the house. It was decorated in white and blue with candles and balloons. I must say it was very Alice and it looked amazing.

"Happy first anniversary!" everyone sang in chorus with each other, my whole family was there, all the Cullen's, Jacob and his pack, Seth, Leah, Embry, Quil with Billy, Charlie and Sue. Charlie and Sue married only last month so he knew all the legends of the wolves now, and he knew what I had become. I'll never forget the day he found out.

***1 month ago***

"Jake are you sure you want to take Nessie to the meeting? She might get scared" I asked Jacob.

"Bells calm down, she isn't a normal 4 year old, I'm sure she can handle a few frights about her loving caring vampire family" he winked.

"Yes but she is going to be the only vampire there, why are the elders letting her go?" it was a stupid question, I already knew the answer.

"She's my imprint Bella; all the imprints will be there" he replied.

"Ok ok just keep her safe and away from Charlie when he hears of the Cullen's, please" I replied, he nodded and Rosalie came down the stairs with Renesmee in her arms all dressed up and handed her to Jacob, I gave her a quick kiss and Jacob a hug and let them go. Rosalie and I walked into the cinema room and we sat down to watch a movie, we were having a girl's night, Alice and Esme would join us shortly, they were on a hunting trip. It got to about 11pm when I started looking at the clock every thirty seconds.

"Bella calm down, they'll be back soon, they must be having a lot of fun that's all" Rosalie reassured me. Rosalie and I had become so close since I found out I was pregnant with Renesmee. This is the way I liked it, I could never have a better friend and sisters than her, apart from Alice but she was always like that to me.

"Yeah probably" I replied. 11:32 and I heard the rabbit on the free way, I leapt up out of my seat and Rose grabbed my arm

"They'll be another 5 minutes yet, sit." I sighed and sat next to my very calm sister. How could she be this calm? My father has just found out what I was, I don't think he is going to take it lightly. "Bella, I'll be here for you all the way, relax" Rosalie said. I sat back and waited for the door to open. Edward and Jasper walked in the back door, I felt a sudden wave of calm and Edward's arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off the couch. Alice walked over to Jasper and took his hand. Then Carlisle and Emmett came through the back and took their places next to their wives. This could only mean one thing, Charlie was here.

"Let me go in first Charlie, relax, they won't bite your head off" I heard Jacob say to Charlie and then heard him laugh nervously. Jacob walked in through the front door with Renesmee sleeping in his arms, her eyes shot open as Jacob came closer to us. She struggled in his arms and reached for me.

"Momma"

"Hey princess. Did you have fun?" I said.

"Yep, I don't think Grandpa Charlie likes me anymore though" she said sadly. Edward stroked her hair and whispered in her ear

"Don't worry sweetheart, everything will be ok, it's not your fault."

Then Charlie walked slowly into the house. He took a step towards us and stumbled back.

"Perhaps it's best if Esme, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I step out. This could be overwhelming for Charlie" Carlisle said.

"Could Jasper stay please Carlisle?" Edward asked and both Carlisle and Jasper nodded and a sudden wave of calm hit us.

"And Rose" I said, Carlisle nodded and they all left and Edward, Jasper, Renesmee, Rosalie and I stood facing my very nervous human father. I was clutching tight to Rosalie's hand and my other holding Renesmee tight to my chest.

"Dad I –"

"Bella why did you want to be a… a… monster?" Charlie cut me off.

"I'm not a monster dad, there are good and bad vampires, the Cullen's are good" I replied.

"But, you knew Edward was a vampire when you met him?" He asked and Edward wrapped his arm round my waist. Charlie's eyes flickered to his arm and back to my face.

"Not when I met him but soon after, yes. But I fell in love with him dad, I didn't care what he was"

"Why you though? Why did you become like them?" he asked looking at Rosalie, Jasper and Edward.

"I wanted to be with Edward forever, and after I got pregnant with Nessie, vampire venom was the only thing that would save me."

"Yes Charlie, Renesmee is half vampire." Edward answered his silent thought.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Charlie asked stunned.

"I have the ability to read minds, select vampires have abilities, mine is to read others minds, Bella's is to shield the mind, Jasper can affect your mood and emotions, as he is doing right now, that's why you are so calm and Alice can see the future."

"And mine is to show you things" Renesmee added with a delightful smile. Charlie looked at her blankly.

"_See_ the future? _Read_ minds?" Charlie asked looking around at us and then turning to Jacob. Jacob nodded. "This is crazy. That's impossible. That can't be right."

"It is very much right Charlie" Edward said. "I know exactly what you're thinking now, think of a number and I will know what it is… one thousand and thirty three… one hundred thousand and two… we could go on forever." Charlie took a step back.

"Jacob I think it's time for you to take me home" Charlie said and Jacob nodded and gave us a weary smile. Edward nodded at him in agreements to his thoughts. All I could think about was that my dad thought I was a freak and wanted to leave before I could explain properly. I sunk in Edward's arms and he caught me and Renesmee. If I could cry, I would have been. Edward picked me up, I still had Renesmee in my arms and she was stroking my cheek. Rosalie kissed my head and Edward then ran towards our cottage. After that, I didn't hear anything from Charlie for days. Eventually he decided to visit; he had been talking to Jacob and Sue and had begun to understand things. He wanted to hear it from us. Edward and I explained everything from the very first day we met to when Charlie saw me in my new body. Edward also told him some of his past. After that Charlie seemed ok with the fact his daughter was a vampire but I think he knew nothing would change it now and he had to live with it if he wanted me in his life.

***Present Day***

"Hey kid happy anniversary!" Charlie greeted me with a hug and a shiver, I laughed.

"Thanks dad" everyone came round to give us a hug and congratulations. Then Alice and Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs. I could only guess my sisters wanted to give me a makeover and dress me up, I was thinking of protesting but changed my mind, I'd let them have their fun. After only ten minutes I was changed and my hair and makeup was done.

"Aw Bells I don't get much to work with these days, it was so much more fun when you were human." Alice said, I laughed and stood up to look in the mirror, I was wearing a white knee length dress with a blue silk belt around the middle and tied at the back with a bow. It was a beautiful dress.

"Pretty mommy!" Renesmee skipped into the room wearing an adorable pink tutu and white top, she also had a bow in her beautiful long curls.

"Pretty Nessie" I replied to her and swept her up in my arms she smiled and I walked out of the room and we started descending the stairs. Edward was waiting for us at the bottom, he took us in his arms

"My two beautiful angels" he whispered in our ears. I giggled and Renesmee smiled then jumped out of my arms and went to see the other guests. Edward took me in his arms. "You look gorgeous" he said as his lips met mine, he stopped too soon as my dad and Sue walked in to the room.

"Damn" I whispered under my breath I knew Charlie and Sue wouldn't hear it but Edward would. Edward smiled.

"Hello Charlie, hello Sue"

"Hi Edward, Bella, my gosh Bella you look amazing" Charlie said, I smiled in return.

"Thanks" we moved into the room that now had a dance floor and DJ booth in and Edward pulled me to the centre of the floor and we started dancing to the music. The music changed to a slow song and I rested my head against Edward's chest. I looked around to see all my family in the room having fun, dancing and being happy. My life couldn't be any more perfect.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Overprotective**

**BELLA**

The night started to cool down, all the guests had left and it was just the Cullen's and Jacob. Renesmee was now asleep curled up on Jacob's lap. Rosalie, Alice and I were still dancing to the music and Edward, Jasper and Emmett were watching us from the side laughing and smiling in adoration at us. Esme came into the room with rubber gloves on, I looked at her questioningly. "Ladies, would you be so kind in helping me in cleaning the kitchen please?"

"Sure" we all said in unison. We stopped dancing and followed her into the kitchen.

"Did you enjoy the party Bella?" Alice asked

"Yes thank you Alice, it was wonderful, I couldn't have asked for a better anniversary" I replied, Alice's face lit up and she smiled as she ran over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and spun her around; I put her down and kissed her cheek. At that moment Edward walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"How about making it even better?" He said kissing my neck over and over moving from my neck to my shoulder and back.

"Stop kissing my little sister like that in public and get a room" Emmett chuckled as he entered the room. I shot him some evils as Edward dragged me out the room "not scary Bells" Emmett laughed. As we left the room I heard him say "how can a vampire's evils not be scary?"

"Ignore him, tonight's about us" Edward smiled his crooked smile.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

"She's staying in my old room for the night; Carlisle suggested it so we could have this night for just us." I smiled at that and as we reached our cottage he swept me off my feet and carried me into our bedroom where our wonderful night started.

The next morning I lay there next to Edward completely in awe that my life was so perfect. I dropped my shield. _I love you so much, I can't believe how perfect my life is at the moment, thank you, for everything. _He interrupted my thoughts with a kiss. I stopped the kiss "I was thinking, Nessie will be waking up soon" I said.

"Yeah ok then, lets get up" he sat up and walked towards our giant closet. He stiffened before he got to the door, then he shot around the room and pulled on the nearest clothes he could find then throwing some clothes at me. "Get dressed, Nessie's here" he said coldly.

"What's wrong?" I asked confused as I pulled on my clothes.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I heard Renesmee's little voice calling us. I ran to the door and pulled Renesmee out of Jacob's arms.

"What's wrong baby? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" I asked looking at her arms and legs and feeling her head.

"I'm fine momma, nothing hurt me. I had a bad dream again and I wanted to see you"

"Demanding more like, she didn't stop kicking and screaming for one of us to take her" Jacob said, I smiled at Renesmee and held her closer to me.

"It's ok baby, you're fine now, me and your daddy are fine too" she squeezed me tightly and I looked up to see Edward kiss Renesmee's head and then snapped to look at Jacob.

"Thank you for bringing her, you can go now" he snapped at Jacob. I looked at him.

"What's wrong with you Edward?" I said, I looked at Jacob when Edward didn't answer "Jake?" he opened his mouth but before he spoke Edward answered my question.

"_Jacob_slept in the same room as Renesmee last night" I tried to hold my laughter back.

"You're mad just because of that?" I asked. "She's a baby, it didn't mean anything" I said to Edward then looked at Jake "right?"

"Of course, you know I don't look at her like that, she's still a baby" Jacob said. I looked at Edward.

"I'm not a baby! I'm five" Renesmee cut in.

"You're not even one yet Ness" Edward said to her, and then he looked at Jacob, he sighed "Yeah ok sorry it's just she's my little girl"

"It's cool, but I gotta go cya later" Jacob said punching Edward on the shoulder and closed the door. I looked at Edward and smiled.

"What? What are you thinking?" Edward said.

"You, you are the ultimate overprotective dad" I laughed, he laughed with me.

"She's my only daughter and the only child I'll ever have, I can't help but be like that" he said.

"I know" I replied as I carried Renesmee into the living room, I put her down on the couch and handed her the remote for the TV. I then walked towards Edward who was in the kitchen cooking some eggs for Renesmee, I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his back then I went on my tip toes so I could reach his neck. He swung round and caught me in his arms. He kissed me passionately. "The eggs" I managed to whisper in between kisses. He sighed and turned around again to continue cooking.

"Renesmee!" he shouted. I turned around and our daughter skipped happily into the room, she crawled onto her bumper seat. Edward put the plate of eggs in front of her and sat on the opposite chair. "You know your mommy loved eggs when she was human." He said. Renesmee giggled.

"Yep, you've told me before" she said

"I know but I thought id remind you" he replied, I laughed and then the phone rang.

"Did you like eggs when you were human daddy?" I heard Renesmee ask as I walked out the room to the phone.

"I don't really remember much from when I was human, so I couldn't say"

"Hello Carlisle" I said into the phone.

"Good morning Bella, did you have a nice night last night?"

"Yes thank you" I replied.

"Sorry we sent Renesmee round, we were going to leave you for a few more hours but she was demanding that she wanted to see you"

"Yeah it's ok, what's going on?"

"Oh no nothing wrong, I was just thinking after seeing Renesmee this morning, I wanted to measure her again, you know just to see how much she has grown since we did it last, it must have been around new year"

"Oh sure that's fine, I'll bring her round about 2, is that ok?"

"Yep that's fine thanks Bella, see you then, bye"

"Bye" I said and put the phone down, I walked back into the kitchen and Renesmee and Edward were gone, I walked into the living room and Renesmee was sitting on Edward's lap watching the Disney channel. I walked over to them and stood in front of the TV. Renesmee strained her neck to look around me and to my surprise so did Edward. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"What? It's entertaining." He said. I laughed and Renesmee giggled as she stood on Edwards lap to hug his neck.

"It's for children daddy, you're not supposed to find it entertaining" I walked over to her and pulled her onto my lap and sat down next to Edward.

"Grandpa Carlisle wants to start measuring you again, so we have to go see him later, ok?" I asked Renesmee.

"awwh not again, why does it matter how much I've grew?" she asked.

"Grown" Edward corrected her. Renesmee stuck her tongue out at Edward and Edward raised his eyebrows at her. I interrupted them.

"Because he wants to see how much you've slowed down and your progress I guess."

"fiiine" she answered with a sigh. "Can I go to La Push later though please?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"Sure" I answered, Edward glared at me. "What? She'll be fine with Jacob"

"Please daddy?" she asked leaning towards him and hugging him when I let her go.

"Yeah why not" he answered. Then as if he knew we were talking about him Jacob burst through the front door.

"Geez don't you knock?" I asked. He had interrupted a family moment that I was fully enjoying.

"Edward, Bella" he said panicking. Then the rest of the Cullen's all filed into our small cottage, Alice at the front. All with horror on their faces.

"Guys? What's wrong?" I asked, Edward just looked at me with a very sad expression. I looked at Alice and the pain was mirrored on her face, then I knew something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Overwhelmed**

**BELLA**

"What?" I asked "you're scaring me… Edward?"

"Babe, sit down a minute" he said.

"No, tell me" I said. Edward didn't say anything. I looked at my family.

"Renesmee go to your room please" Edward said.

"What? No I want to know" she ordered.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN GO" Edward shouted at her. Both I and Renesmee flinched at his raised voice. He never raised his voice with Renesmee. "NOW!" he ordered. Renesmee jumped up and ran towards her room.

"What the hell was that about? You scared the shit out of her" I said standing in front of him. He glared at me, his eyes completely black but didn't answer. I turned my back on him and my family and walked towards my very upset daughter.

"They're going to take her away." Alice said. I stopped and slowly turned round.

"What?" I said to her with no emotion in my voice.

"The Volturi. They're going to come and take Renesmee." Edward choked out; his voice broke on the last 2 words.

"Wait… what?" I said, too shocked to say anything else.

"Bella, sit" Alice ordered me. I sat down and she sat next to me.

"Why? What has she done?" I whispered.

"Nothing. They think she's a liability." Edward said.

"But we proved she wasn't, Nahuel he... he proved she would be fine" I stuttered.

"We don't know the full reason, but Bella they're coming to take Renesmee but they're going to do it secretly, a few guards, nothing huge. They're not going to stop until they have her and they will get her, if it means sending every guard one after the other, they won't stop trying." Alice announced.

"wwhat? They… they want to take me away?" Renesmee asked sobbing. She had been standing at the door and had heard everything. I stood up and ran towards her, I picked her up and held her close to my chest holding her tight and never wanting to put her down, she started crying; if I could I would be crying with her. I collapsed onto my knees and locked my arms around her. I was never going to let go of her. Ever.

"Bella" Edward said. I continued to hold Renesmee not saying anything as she carried on crying.

"I I… I don't wa… wa wanna le…leave." She stuttered. Edward knelt next to me.

"You're not going anywhere" Edward replied.

"Edward-" Alice began to say.

"NO!" Edward roared. "THEY WILL NOT TAKE HER. I will kill every vampire outside of this family if I have to. They are not destroying our family. She belongs to us! Bella and me! She is OUR daughter, and we decide what happens to her"

"But-" Alice tried to protest. Edward stood up and turned to Alice.

"I SAID NO!" Edward hissed. Jasper stood protectively in front of Alice as did Emmett and Carlisle in front of their wives. Jacob went to stand in between Edward and me. He spun around, "get away from my wife" Edward snarled.

"I don't think you should be near her right now." Jacob replied.

"Stop thinking like that!" Edward snapped at him.

"Jake" I whispered.

"Yes?" he asked without turning his back on Edward.

"Take Renesmee please" I said. He turned around and took Renesmee from my arms. He backed away and was nearly out the door. I slowly walked towards the stone Edward in the middle of the room. "Honey?" I asked, as I got to Edward I put my hands on his face and looked directly into his black eyes.

"They're going to take her away." He whispered.

"I know…" I said after a whole minute had passed.

"You and Renesmee are my world. I… I can't live without her" he replied. I pulled him to me and hugged him tight. I closed my eyes.

"I know; she's mine too" I whispered. I opened my eyes and Carlisle had his hand on Esme's shoulder, Emmett was hugging Rosalie tight and Jasper had his arms around Alice's waist, they all had pain on their faces, but most of all they had loss and sadness. I let go of Edward's neck and turned around to look at my daughter. Renesmee was sobbing in Jacob's neck and soaking his shirt then a tear ran down Jacobs face. I walked over to Renesmee and Jacob and wrapped my arms around them, Jacob put his arm around me and Renesmee put one arm round my neck and kept one on Jacob. They both sobbed onto my shoulder. We collapsed to the floor. I heard Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice leave. Then I felt Edward peel me away from Jacob and Renesmee. Rosalie caught me and wrapped her arms around me. I sobbed tearlessly into her shoulder.

"Jacob-" Edward began to say. Jacob nodded.

"It's ok" he said. He then kissed Renesmee on her forehead and walked over towards me. Rosalie scowled as he got closer towards us he stopped and kissed his hand then stroked my hair and walked out of the house. I heard a shredding sound and then a sudden howl, a cry of pain as he ran into the forest. I pulled away from Rose.

"Do you want me to take Renesmee tonight to be alone with Edward? Or do you want some family time?"

"I think I want her to stay… if you don't mind" I replied.

"No no of course not, I'm so sorry Bella, I'll see you tomorrow" she said and kissed me on my forehead, then kissed Renesmee, hugged Edward and walked out the door.

"Bye" I whispered a little too late. I walked over to Edward hugging Renesmee still crying.

"Ca… can I I I sleep w…w with you t… tnight?"

"Of course baby" I replied. We spent rest of the day just being with each other. We watched TV and talked.

We were watching Hannah Montana on the Disney Channel when Renesmee yawned. I looked at her curled up on Edwards lap. She looked so innocent and so young. I didn't want to lose her, I just didn't.

"I'm going to make you some dinner then you can go to sleep. Ok?" I asked Renesmee reaching out to stroke her cheek. She nodded at me as I got up from the couch. I cooked her some pasta and brought it to the couch, we all continued to watch TV as she ate.

"Ready to go to bed now angel?" I asked, she nodded and Edward got up and carried her to our room, I put the bowl in the sink and ran into her room to grab her night clothes and a damp towel and ran back into mine and Edward's room. Edward had her lying down on our bed like she was a baby again. I smiled at her as I stripped her down and dressed her in her pink pyjamas then I wiped her face which was still red and slightly wet from her crying with the towel and kissed each cheek, her forehead and her nose. I picked her up and climbed under the covers. Edward lay on the other side of Renesmee and put the duvet in between us and Renesmee so she wouldn't get cold. She soon fell asleep and I was stroking her hair when Edward flinched. I dropped my shield _what?_ I thought

"She's having a nightmare again" he whispered. I kissed her temple and held her close to me, a tear ran down her face and I kissed it away. She started screaming.

"Momma! No don't hurt my mommy please!"

"Shhhh, baby, wake up, sweetheart!" I said, her eyes flashed open and more tears ran down her face as she looked for me and hugged me. Edward stroked her hair as she continued to cry. I couldn't believe this. My life was so perfect a day ago. How could it change so much? It had turned around so quick. My perfect little family was breaking apart. "Shh baby go back to sleep" I cooed to her. Edward got out of bed and went out the door. He soon came back in with a glass of milk.

"Here you go princess" he handed her the milk and lay back down next to us. She gulped it down and handed it back to Edward.

"Thank you daddy" he put it down and kissed her head and she fell back asleep. _I forgot to ask, how long have we got?_ I thought.

"The first time they'll try will be in a month" he whispered. I nodded and noticed the sun starting to rise.

"She'll be waking up in a few hours." I said. He nodded. Suddenly the phone rang. Edward jumped up and answered it before the first ring ended.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Edward. We have some news" I could hear Alice on the other end.

"Ok what's going on?" he said.

"Well they know about my gift so it's hard to be certain, they keep changing their minds. Jasper and I have been talking and we think that they're going to send their weakest guards first this will be in just over a month, we'll easily fight them off, and then we'll have another month or so until they send more guards. They won't send Jane or Alec because they know they'll be useless and just get killed and Aro, Caius or Marcus will not be coming under any circumstances. They also think that when Renesmee gets older she will be stronger and will be able to fight back so that's why they're coming as soon as possible"

"Do you know what made them decide to come?" he asked.

"Yes, they went to visit Nahuel's sisters, and noticed one of them was a danger, she had told humans about vampires when she was around Nessie's age. And because they're both female Aro feels that Renesmee is a threat because she's more like her than Nahuel so Nahuel's speech means nothing now. So he decided to come and get her. It's the tiniest excuse to come and knows it will severely affect our numbers because he knows that you and Bella will want to come and save her and in the process get killed or what he's hoping will happen is that you will join Nessie in the Volturi guard. He wants nothing more than me and Bella and he is going to try his hardest to bribe us into the guard." She explained.

"Ok thank you for the information Alice." He replied with sadness in his voice.

"No problem. Bye Edward" she replied.

"Bye" he answered and put the phone down. He walked over to me and Nessie watching him. "You heard all that?" he asked. I nodded. He kissed Renesmee's forehead and mine and left the room to make Renesmee some breakfast. I dressed Renesmee and carried her into the kitchen. I put her on her bumper seat and walked over to Edward cooking the eggs. I heard someone walking down the drive and I shot to Renesmee's side and pulled her out of the chair to hold her close to me.

"Bella it's ok, it's just Jacob" Edward said. I put Renesmee back in her seat, kissed her head and went to the door. I opened it before he got to it. I walked out and flung my arms around him. He held me in a tight hug. He let go of me and we walked into the cottage. Renesmee was eating her eggs at the table and Edward was sitting across from her watching. As soon as she saw me and Jacob come in she got up and ran towards us. Jacob opened his arms and she jumped into them he pulled her close to him. She immediately started crying into his shoulder. I couldn't stand my daughter this upset.

"Right come on, Renesmee finish your breakfast, we're going out."

"W…w w where?" she asked.

"Shopping, me, you, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose are going to go out and buy out every store in Seattle" I said smiling. "We may think we have a month or two left at the moment but we are _not_ going to spend it crying." I announced. "We will act like normal." Then it hit me. "The Volturi don't stand a chance. We will win this. They are always trying to find an excuse to come and destroy us or recruit us. It's nothing new. We shouldn't be scared of the Volturi; they should be scared of us!" I said proudly.

"Bells… they sort of are. That's why they're doing this" Edward cut in.

"Well then, let's give them nothing to be scared about. Renesmee is nothing like the others, there may be more of her kind but she is unique, she is special, and she is ours." I said. Edward, Jacob and Nessie smiled at me. "Now Renesmee finish your eggs, Jacob go tell Carlisle and the rest what I just said. Edward call the nearest elementary school and enroll Renesmee." I said. Jacob left and Renesmee and Edward looked at me shocked.

"I get to go to school?" she asked.

"Yes you do" I answered her with a smile.

"Bella don't you think we need to talk about this?" Edward asked.

"No she's going; I want her to have a normal childhood and a normal one she's going to get." I said still smiling at her. She jumped up and hugged me. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded and we kissed Edward goodbye.

"Be careful" he said.

"We will" I answered and we ran out the door towards the Cullen's house to pick up Rose and Alice.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shopping Spree**

**BELLA**

When we arrived at the Cullen's house Alice was waiting for us out side.

"Aunt Alice!" Renesmee squealed. Alice opened her arms and Renesmee landed in them.

"Hey sweetie, ready for shopping?" he asked smiling at her. She jumped up and down in her arms.

"Yep!" she said.

"Grandpa wants to measure you before we go. Is that ok?" Alice asked Renesmee. She nodded and Alice took her into the house and I followed.

"Hey princess, come here please" Carlisle said. Renesmee jumped down and ran to Carlisle. He got out a measuring tape and Renesmee put her arms out. He ran the tape from her shoulder to her hands. Once Carlisle had finished measuring her she jumped up and skipped over to the door. She jumped up and down.

"Mommy, Aunt Alice, Aunt Rosalie, let's go." I smiled at her and she smiled back, I mouthed a thank you at her. She was trying her hardest to act normal and I couldn't help but feel extremely proud.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"She's doing fine, her growth has slowed significantly and it's just over 6 years before she is fully grown. Which is only another 11 or 12 years physically. I think it's going to be perfectly fine for her to go to school." He smiled at Renesmee. She jumped up and down in excitement.

"Thanks Carlisle, Rose, Alice lets go." I said. We all walked into the garage to get into Rosalie's BMW when I saw Edward leaning against my Ferrari. He smiled as we approached him. Rosalie, Alice and Renesmee got into the car and I walked over to Edward. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my lips.

"She starts on Monday." He said.

"She'll be glad to hear that." I said smiling at him. He kissed me again.

"Have fun and make sure you buy something nice for the party" he said.

"Party?" I asked.

"Yes, yours and Renesmee's party" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"What? No just Renesmee. No me" I said trying to compromise. He laughed.

"You're 3 days apart love, and it's 3 birthdays in one. It's your 1st vampire birthday and Renesmee's real 1st birthday and as well as that it's your 20th." He said with the same grin on his face.

"No I'm not 20. I'm 18. Forever." I said. He laughed again.

"Bella!" Alice chimed. I turned round.

"K just a sec" I replied. I turned back and kissed Edward one more time. "Bye" I whispered.

"Be careful" he said and I turned around and climbed into the car.

"Alice what's with this party? Are you involved?" I asked. She turned around to look at me in the back seat. She raised her eyebrows at me. "Of course you are." I said.

We arrived at Seattle and Alice and Rosalie were arguing on where to park.

"Guys, just park there!" I said pointing to a space on the side of the road. Rosalie put the brakes on and swerved into the space, horns blazed around us. Rosalie swore at them under her breath. I laughed and climbed out of the car.

"Ok so where first?" I asked. Alice grabbed my hand and Renesmee's and she pulled us towards the first store she could get into. She had me and Renesmee in and out of the changing rooms trying numerous dresses, skirts, tops and trousers on. After we were done in that store we did the same thing in the rest along the street. You would think I would have gotten used to having so much money but it still surprised me that we could buy out ever shop in the high street and still have enough to do it again another 1000 times. It was getting late and Renesmee was getting tired. So we started to walk back to the car, I picked up Renesmee and held her close to me, she fell asleep as we carried on walking down the street. We passed a bar with 3 guys standing outside; they wolf whistled as we walked past. If my heart was able to beat, it would be out my chest. I started breathing heavily.

"Bella calm down, they can't hurt us." Rosalie whispered to me.

"Hey, beautiful!" one of them called. "Why don't you dump your little sister and come have a drink?" I turned around.

"Bella" Alice warned me.

"For your information, she is not my little sister, she is my daughter." I snapped at them.

"Your daughter?" he asked. "What were you 11 when you got knocked up?" he laughed with his friends. I hissed at him and he stepped away. Rosalie stepped in front of me

"We're sorry; we don't have time for a drink. We have to get home to our husbands." Rosalie said politely.

"Oh ok." One of the men said glancing down and Rosalie's left hand he looked disappointed but his face told me he wasn't going to give up. "Can I just say you are stunningly beautiful." He said and winked. Rosalie smiled.

"I've been told. Bye" she said. She grabbed my arm and pulled me away before I could snap his neck.

"Ugh, they're unbelievable" I said as I put the sleeping Renesmee in the back.

"They're just being men." Alice said. I sighed. Remembering the night 2 years ago when a similar group of men tried to hurt me and Edward saved me.

I watched Renesmee sleeping on the way home then carried her into her room when we arrived at the cottage. Edward was waiting in the living room. I went over to him and sat on his lap he put his arms around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I heard what happened today" he said

"Really?" I asked. "How?"

"Alice told me when she dropped you off" he replied.

"Oh right" I said looking down.

"It's ok they couldn't hurt you, you know that." He said kissing my ear.

"I know it's just I'm embarrassed that I wanted to hurt him when he said he didn't care that Rose was married and still tried to hit on her" I said.

"Bella. It's in the nature of a male to go after Rosalie, she's stunning and so are you and Alice. You're going to catch everyone's eye, you're beautiful, men are always going to want to try and win you over and it's in your nature as a vampire to want to hurt him when he hits on your sisters, because you know they belong to someone else. But Rosalie and Alice would never cheat on Emmett and Jasper." He said kissing me again. I smiled and effectively ending the conversation with my kiss. He carried me into our room and closed the door.

It was the morning of mine and Renesmee's birthday party. I heard Renesmee get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I sighed and sat up. I looked down at Edward and he smiled at me.

"Come on" I said. He jumped up and we went into the closet. We got dressed and I went into Renesmee's room.

"What do you want to wear honey? I think we have to be there at about 3 so we'll get dressed for the party later." I said.

"I'll just put some sweats on for now momma." She replied.

"Ok baby." I said and took a pair of sweats and a t-shirt out of the drawers and put them on her bed. I left her to get dressed and went into the kitchen where Edward was making Renesmee's breakfast. "Glad to see your making her something other than eggs" I said. Edward laughed as he flipped the pancake in the pan. Renesmee came skipping in and climbed onto Edward's back, she put her hands over his eyes and giggled.

"Guess who" she said in a manly voice trying to disguise her girly squeal.

"I'm sure it would work a lot better if he couldn't read your mind sweetheart." I laughed.

"Oh right" she laughed and jumped down from Edward's back and climbed onto her chair. He followed her and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her. "Thanks daddy" she said before she stuffed her face. I giggled at her. Edward laughed with me and dragged me to the couch. He pulled me onto his lap.

"Morning all" Jacob shouted as he entered the house. I didn't answer and neither did Edward, we were just lost in each other. Jacob walked towards us. "You two are so in love it makes me sick" he joked. I pulled my gaze from Edward and scowled at Jacob. He laughed and walked towards the kitchen. I looked back at Edward and he began kissing me. The kiss got harder and more passionate and his hand ran down from my shoulder to my stomach and round to the small of my back. A wave of pleasure shot through me, I put my hands on his chest and slowly worked them down to the edge of his shirt. I gripped it and went to pull it over his head.

"Wait" he said interrupting our kissing. He picked me up and cradled me, he walked into the kitchen. "Jacob can you keep Renesmee company and away from our room for about an hour please?" he asked.

"two" I added and smiled. Edward laughed and Renesmee looked at us confused. Jacob looked slightly disgusted but understood.

"Yes I can" he said eyeing my hand intertwined in Edward's hair.

"Thank you" Edward said and carried me to our room.

"What are mommy and daddy going to do in their room for two whole hours?" I heard Renesmee ask Jacob.

"They... they're going to play a game" Jacob replied.

"Oh can I play with them?" Renesmee said. Jacob laughed.

"No it's a grown up game, you have to wait until you're much much older." He said. Edward closed the door and threw me on our bed and we picked up where we left off on the couch.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Three Birthday Parties in one**

**BELLA**

It came to one in the afternoon and I heard Rosalie knock on the door. I pulled myself away from Edward. Edward pulled the covers back over us and Rosalie walked into the room.

"Couldn't you wait?" Edward asked her.

"Nope, there is no point in Bella getting dressed then undressed again." She replied. "Edward you get changed then leave." She said when she walked back out. Edward kissed me on my nose and got out of the bed. I sighed and put on some underwear before Rosalie walked in.

"Have fun" he said. I smiled and Rosalie shut the door.

"Where is Alice?" I asked as I sat on the chair of my dressing table.

"She's doing last minute preparations for your party." She answered as she was brushing my hair. "Nessie honey!" she shouted. Renesmee came running into the room.

"Yes Aunt Rose?" she asked.

"Can you go get your dress please, and your shoes?" Rose asked her. She nodded and walked into my closet. She came back out with her dress and shoes.

"Shall I put it on now?" she asked.

"Yeah you can if you want, just don't get it dirty." She said.

"Renesmee... get some of her clothes dirty? Ha in an alternate universe maybe." I said. She smiled and pulled on her pretty white dress. "Ok done your hair. Put your dress on and then I'll do your make up. Ness come here please." Rose said. Renesmee skipped over and sat in my seat. I walked over to my closet and put on my dress, I came back out and Rosalie was brushing Renesmee's curls, they were smiling at each other in the mirror. I couldn't do anything but smile too. Rosalie was like Renesmee's second mother, and Renesmee was the closest thing Rosalie had to a daughter. I could see the love radiating off of them. I walked over to Renesmee and started putting a minimal amount of makeup on her. Rosalie finished Renesmee's hair just as I finished her makeup.

"All done princess." Rosalie said.

"Go look at yourself in the mirror" I smiled; she got up and walked towards the mirror. I sat in her seat and Rosalie started on my makeup. "Rosalie..." I said.

"Mhmm" she answered.

"I see the way you look at Renesmee. When are you going to adopt a baby?" I said.

"Does it bother you?" she asked pausing to look at me.

"No no of course not, you're her godmother, unofficially but still, she loves you and I know you see her as your daughter as much as I do and I'm glad you have that with her but why don't you have your own yet?" I said.

"It's complicated, it's easier if I wait, and right now you're all my family. Emmett and I can't have a child unless we adopt a human and the child can't really know what we are and right now we keep repeating school. It's just too complicated. But in the very far future when Emmett and I decide to live our own life and not with you we will probably think about adopting then. Right now I'm happy with the part of Renesmee I have." She said. I smiled at her and then wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her tight. She put her arms around me and hugged me back.

"Ok" I whispered. "Remember all you need to do is ask and you could have Renesmee for a day or even a weekend" I said. She pulled away.

"Thanks Bella" she said and she continued to do my makeup. I could see the pain etched into her eyes, it was always there, the longing for a child, the torture she goes through when she sees a mother and child together. I could only hope and pray that one day she will somehow get a child. But it will never be her own not like Renesmee is mine. Edward then walked in.

"Wow." He said. I stood up and turned around. "You look... beautiful" he said. Walking in front of me and kissing me.

"Don't mess up her makeup" Rosalie said. "Renesmee" she said. Renesmee came skipping into the room.

"Pretty mommy" she said when she saw me.

"Pretty Nessie" I replied to her.

"Have you seen yourself in the mirror?" Edward asked.

"Not yet" I answered. I walked over to the mirror and Renesmee stood next to me.

"You're almost as beautiful as you were on your wedding day." Edward said. I looked at him in disbelief. I wasn't self-centred or selfish but I knew more than anything that the immortal version of me was so much more beautiful compared to my human self. "ok ok maybe not" he said and he kissed my neck I looked down towards Renesmee in the mirror she had her hair in a half pony tail her ringlets hanging down to her waist, she had a white dress with straps as sleeves, it fell to her knees. It fitted perfectly to her body, she had pink and white sandals on and the locket I gave her when she was born, and she looked beautiful. I had a lilac dress on that had no straps or sleeves with a diamond necklace Edward had given me. My hair was down with waves running from my shoulders to my waist. Edward kissed my cheek.

"Come on my angels" he said. We followed him out the door.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He went to the house. Which is where we should be now" he said as we ran out the door. We got there not long after. Alice was waiting outside for us.

"Great job Rose." She said looking at me and Renesmee. I smiled as we reached her. She hugged us. "Happy birthday" she said.

"Thanks Alice" I said. "And thanks for all this" I said motioning to the house.

"You're welcome" she said with a huge smile on her face. "I'm so glad you've changed your mind about parties" she said.

"Actually if gotten used to the fact it comes with the package." I said squeezing her shoulders as we walked into the house. Everyone was there waiting for us. Charlie, Sue, Seth and Leah, all of Sam's pack plus Emily and Claire. I smiled at my family as they all chimed "Happy Birthday!" My dad was the first to hug me.

"Happy Birthday kid" he said.

"Dad, it's not my birthday for 3 days." I said. "It's Renesmee's."

"I heard this party was for you too." He said dragging me into the house. I got hugged by Sue and Seth. Leah just smiled at me. She may be my sister now but we never connected not since what she said when I was pregnant, we were slowly getting past it but we weren't best of friends yet. Renesmee was growing on her though; she loved her niece even if she never actually said it. I nodded at her and continued getting hugged by my family and friends.

"Everyone in the garden please!" Alice called. "Time for presents" she sang. We all gathered outside and presents were handed to us from our friends and family. Then it was time for the Cullen's and Jacob to give us our presents. Renesmee and I sat on the edge of the decking while everyone gathered on the grass to watch us open our last presents.

"Whose present do you want first?" Edward asked us. Renesmee and I looked at each other.

"You can have your present's first sweetheart." I said. She smiled.

"Ok!" she said. I looked at Edward, and stood next to him. He said he had gotten her a present but I wasn't allowed to know it, so I was wondering what it was.

"Not yet" he said smiling at me.

"Ok ok me first!" Rosalie said. "EMMETT" she called. I smiled at Renesmee, knowing what was coming. Suddenly Emmett came through the back gate with a beautiful white horse following him. Everyone gasped and awed at the horse. Renesmee's eyes lit up, her face filled with joy she hugged Rosalie really quick, said thank you and ran up to Emmett. She hugged him too and then she took a quick glance at Edward. He nodded and she jumped onto the horse's bare back. She didn't know how to ride but she had seen it on TV so she knew how to sit on in. Emmett led the horse over towards us.

"How come the horse isn't scared of us?" I asked Edward under my breath. Edward flung his head back laughing, everyone looked at him and I scowled at him "answer the question!" I said.

"You watch too many vampire movies." He said. "No the horse isn't scared of us. It senses something is mildly wrong but it's not enough to scare the horse also the horse isn't ours, its Nessie's and she's part human, the horse will grow to love her like a horse does to a normal human owner." He said.

"Oh ok then" I said. As the horse reached me I stroked its nose. It actually smelt delicious but I could never kill a horse, I would sustain myself after all it would break Renesmee's heart. "What are you going to name it sweetie?" I asked. She looked at Rosalie.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" she asked Rosalie.

"Girl" Rose answered.

"Hmm..." Renesmee said looking at her horse. She bent forward and put her chest on the horses back and neck she stroked the horses mane. "Aphrodite" she said. I raised my eyebrows at her. She smiled and sat up to speak to everyone watching her. "She reminds me of Aunt Rose and I always thought Aunt Rose was the most pretty person I ever saw – besides my momma" she cut in looking at me. "And I always thought Aunt Rose reminded me of Aphrodite and seen as Aunt Rose bought me the horse and it's a very beautiful horse so I decided to name her after the Greek goddess of beauty." She explained. I looked at her very proudly.

"That's beautiful" I said to her, she smiled and then looked at Rosalie; she jumped off Aphrodite's back and hugged Rosalie tight around her waist. If Rosalie could cry she would have been able to supply water to a river. Rosalie kissed Renesmee on her head.

"Thank you so much Aunt Rosalie." She said.

"Your very welcome sweetheart" Rosalie said. Renesmee let go and went over to Emmett and hugged him tight around his waist.

"Thank you Uncle Emmett." She said. He hugged her with one arm the other still holding onto Aphrodite's reins.

"You're welcome squirt" he said.

"Oh and if it was a boy I would have named him Hercules, he's the god best associated with strength." She said. I don't know when she learnt all this about Greek gods but it was sort of impressive. He smiled at her

"Thanks Ness."

"Ok ok my present next!" Jacob called. Renesmee let go of Emmett and walked to Jacob. With a huge grin on her face. Emmett took the horse back through the back gate to the stables he and Jasper built a few days ago. Jacob walked away and came back in with a huge box that looked like a typical stereotype birthday present. He grinned and she skipped over to him. Edward chuckled next to me. I looked at him he smiled at me but didn't say anything, so I looked back at Renesmee. She pulled at the huge ribbon. I looked at Jacob and he looked more excited than Renesmee. I'm sure his present couldn't beat Rosalie and Emmett's horse and I sort of felt sorry for him. The box fell open and inside was a giant stuffed wolf and when I say giant. I mean it; it was like 6 foot tall. It was bigger than Renesmee herself. She smiled and then screamed for joy as she hugged Jacob.

"I have my own pretend Jakey!" she said hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much!" he kissed her head and hugged her back.

"You're welcome princess" he said.

"Next!" she squealed and looked at me and Edward.

"Not just yet sweetheart." Edward said.

"Grandpa, Grandma?" she asked Carlisle and Esme. They smiled.

"Not yet sweetie, you have to wait until after your mom has hers" Esme said.

"Oh Renesmee... you have an entire new closet from me and Jasper!" Alice chimed. Renesmee ran to her.

"Yay! Thank you so much Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper!" she said as she hugged them.

"Your turn now" Edward said pulling me into the spot light on the decking. "Ok what you got from me links onto Renesmee's presents as well" he said looking at Renesmee. He handed me an envelope. I looked at him confused. He nodded towards the envelope with a huge smile on his face. I looked back at the envelope and looked at the front. 'My Bella' was hand written in Edward's calligraphy. I opened it and inside was a picture of a beautiful island; it had a reasonable size mansion in the centre with a small forest and a beach running all away around the island. I turned over the photo to see what was written on the back. 'Isle Isabella' was written in Edwards calligraphy. If I could cry I would be bawling out load right now. I turned round really slowly and looked at Edward directly in his butterscotch eyes, I then kissed him so passionately you could feel the heat radiating off us. Renesmee pretended to choke and so did Jacob. I pulled away from my husband and scowled at them; they laughed and gave each other a high five. I looked back at Edward.

"Thank you so much." I said. "I love it... when can we go?" I asked smiling.

"Soon but we still have some things to sort out here" he said. I nodded and kissed him again. Someone cleared their throat. I pulled away.

"Ok Renesmee, your present off us is on the island." Carlisle said. "You have 3 jet ski's waiting for you on the beach." Renesmee squealed and ran to hug Carlisle and Esme and thanked them.

"And so is ours" Edward said, I looked at him and so did Renesmee. "You have to wait until you see it" he smiled. We both sighed in defeat.

"Ok momma, I want to give you mine" she said and ran to the table of opened presents. She came back with a little box wrapped in baby pink wrapping paper with delicate butterfly patterns in a darker pink. I looked at the card attached to the present. 'To my momma on her birthday, I love you, your baby girl Renesmee' with a dozen kisses on the end. I looked down at her smiling and again I would be crying if I could.

"Thank you baby girl" I said and hugged her.

"You haven't even opened it yet" she said.

"I know" I laughed. She was too young to understand that it wasn't the present that mattered to me. I opened the paper and it was a little jewellery box. I opened it and it was a beautiful diamond ring, with 2 pink stones either side of it in shapes of hearts.

"Look inside" she said trying to take it off me to show me. I laughed and looked on the inside of the ring. 'Love you Momma' was engraved into it. I wanted to cry I picked her up and held her tight against me.

"Thank you so much baby" I said. She hugged me back. I put her down and took the ring out of the box. "I'm never going to take it off" I said. "It's going to stay there with my wedding ring" I smiled at her and slipped it on to my left index finger. Alice was the next to talk.

"Jasper and I bought you a boat." I looked at her shocked. "Its on your island waiting for you, Edward can teach you how to sail." She said beaming. I laughed at my tiny little sister.

"Thank you Alice" I said as I hugged her then I hugged Jasper. "Thank you Jaz" I said.

"Ok mine next" Rosalie said. She handed me an envelope. What was it with the envelopes?

"Did you buy me another island?" I asked her, she laughed and I took the envelope. I opened it and inside was 3 tickets to Disney World, Florida.

"They're night tickets, you have the whole theme park to your selves from 7pm to 5am and you can pick the date. It just as much for Renesmee as for you." I looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Rose, thank you Em!" I said hugging them both, Renesmee hugged them again squealing and saying thank you. Esme walked up to me next and handed me quite a big gift bag.

"It's delicate" she said as she handed it to me. I took the box out of the bag, and opened it. It was beautiful. A crystal angel ornament. "It's an antique, it's over 200 years old" she said.

"Wow" I said. "It's beautiful, thank you so much Esme" I said and put it down on the table. "Is that it now? Can we party?" I asked. Jacob stepped forward and walked towards me. I had forgotten I hadn't received my present from Jake yet. I smiled.

"Here" he said and handed me a small box wrapped in white paper with little wolves on. I smiled and opened the paper and the box. It was a key. I looked at him. "You'll have to wait until you get on your island" he said and kissed my forehead. Edward tensed next to me as Jacob's lips made contact with my head. I hugged him.

"Well thanks... in advance." I said. I couldn't wait to go to my island. I wanted to go now. But I knew I had to wait. The night continued and it became one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: First Day**

**RENESMEE**

"Ness" I heard my mom saying as she shock me a bit. "Wake up Ness. Time for your first day!" she said. I suddenly jumped up. It was Monday morning and time to go to school for the first time. I smiled at her and ran into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face, I walked back into my room and my mom was laying out some clothes on the bed. I walked over to her and pulled my pajama top over my head my mom took the t-shirt off the hanger and put it over my head. Then I put my jeans on and sat at my dressing table. My mom walked over to me and started brushing my curls. "Are you nervous?" she asked me.

"Sort of. Will the kids think I'm weird?" I asked.

"Why would they think that?" she asked.

"Because I never went to kindergarten or 1st grade and I'm starting school when they're already a few weeks into the semester, oh any don't forget I'm part vampire!" I said. She laughed her wonderful musical laugh that I loved.

"Don't worry, you're going to fit right in" she said. I looked in her eyes in the mirror and I knew she was telling the truth. I smiled.

"Renesmee, your breakfast is ready!" my dad called. "Come on" my mom said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the door, we were laughing when we reached my dad in the kitchen. I sat on my chair and waited for him to bring it over. Less than a minute later my dad walked over and put a plate of pancakes in front of me he kissed my head.

"Thanks dad" I said and started chewing on my pancakes. "Can someone see to Aphrodite today please? I guess I'm going to have to get up earlier to let her out and say good morning." I said to my parents.

"Sure baby girl." My mom said.

"Thanks" I said stuffing more pancakes in my mouth.

"Morning all!" Jacob sang as he opened the door. He came over to me and kissed my head. "Are you excited?" he asked me.

"Yep!" I said.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A bit"

"It's only natural." He said. "I just came over to say have a great day I'll be here when you get back so you can tell me all about it" he hugged my shoulders.

"Thanks Jakey" I said and he left.

"Nessie, it's nearly time to go" my mom said. I jumped up and ran into my room to get my bag.

"Can we go now?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, we can drive slowly." She said. I laughed at the idea of my dad driving slowly. We all got in the car and we arrived at the school five minutes later. This was slow really considering it would have taken us two. We parked outside. My mom got out and went to the back door she opened it and waited for me to get out. I didn't. I just sat there and stared at the very large building. I looked at my mom.

"Want me to come in with you baby?" she asked. I nodded. A tear ran down my face and I wiped it away. "Come on then" she said. I got out the car and grabbed her hand.

"Daddy?" I asked looking back at him. "Can you come too please?" I asked.

"Sure Ness." He said as he got out the car and walked human pace to my side. "Remember that Bella is your sister and I'm your sister's boyfriend and your adoptive brother ok? And that your parents are Carlisle and Esme but they were at work so were taking you to school." I nodded. _Yep_ I thought.

"Got it!" I said. We walked to the school and suddenly the butterflies returned. We walked over to the receptionist. She was a young girl and she didn't take her eyes off my dad as soon as we walked through the door. I wonder what we looked like to her.

"Hello, this is my little sister Renesmee, she's starting the 2nd grade" my mom said. The receptionist was still looking at my dad. My mom cleared her throat. My dad laughed and looked down at me. The receptionist pulled her eyes away from my dad. She looked at my mom and her eyes widened. I knew what she was thinking without my dad's gift. She thought my mom was the most beautiful woman she's ever seen.

"Yeah yes. Of course." She said and looked at me. She looked at her computer. "Ah yes Renesmee Cullen. You're in Miss Green's class." She said. "Here I'll show you were to go." She said standing up and walking round her desk to meet us. She shook my mom's hand and shivered. "I'm Helen" she said.

"Bella" my mom said, she turned to my dad "and this is Edward, my boyfriend" Helen shook my dad's hand.

"Hello" he said in his velvet voice. Could he not turn that off when he met new people? It was way too obvious women thought he was hot. She smiled and giggled. I sighed and looked at my mom. She looked irritated. She bent down on her knees in front of me.

"Sweetie, you ok?" she asked me. I nodded. "Good. Have fun today. Edward and I will be waiting for you at three. If you want to talk to us you know what to do." She said and kissed my head I grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her into a hug.

"They're close" I heard my dad say to Helen. I let go of my mom and looked at my dad. He rubbed his hand over my head. "Have fun squirt. We'll be here to pick you up" he bent down and kissed me on my cheek. "If you need us, just think it. We won't be far." He whispered quiet enough so Helen couldn't hear. I nodded.

"Bye mo—Bella, bye Edward." I said and took Helens waiting hand. She led me down the hall and I looked back to see my mom and dad waving at me and I could tell my mom would be crying if she could.

"Here you go" Helen said and knocked on the door. The door opened and a young woman stood there. She was beautiful. For a human anyway. She was nothing compared to my mom, Aunt Rose or Aunt Alice though. She had blonde hair reaching her waist and an angelic face, she looked about 26. She bent down in front of me.

"Hello Angel." She greeted me. I smiled. Her voice was lovely. "You have a beautiful smile" she said. I smiled wider.

"Thank you" I said.

"Manners as well!" She said smiling. "Welcome to my class angel. Thank you Helen" she said and closed the door. "Class this is Renesmee Cullen, She's been homeschooled for the past two years but now she's joining us, you can go sit over here" she said leading me to a spare desk. "Zoe can you be Renesmee's buddy for this week please?" she asked.

"Yes miss" the girl called Zoe said. I sat at the desk next to her. "Hi!" she said. "I'm Zoe, this is Rachel, my best friend" she said pointing to the girl on the other side of her.

"Hi" I said to them both.

"Hey" Rachel said.

"Ok class it's time for your timetables. We'll start with twos. Everyone!" Miss Green said. Everyone started singing the 2 timetables, which was ridiculously easy for me. I could already do all my timetables backwards. The rest of the morning was great. I loved Miss Green she was so sweet and kind and she was the most beautiful human I've ever met. I would say my mom was the most beautiful but I never really actually met her when she was human I've only seen her on her wedding video. The bell rang.

"Time for lunch" Zoe said. "Put your bag over here" she said walking over to the shelves at the back of the class room. Lunch was the part of the day that I was dreading the most. I could live off food but I didn't really like it the only thing I could bare was pancakes, eggs and pasta.

"What's for lunch?" I asked Zoe and Rachel.

"I think its burgers and fries." Rachel said. Ew.

"Oh ok" I said. They lead the way to the cafeteria. I entered the room and I could smell a mixture of discussing food and delicious human blood. But I kept myself under control and I went to get in line for food.

"So Renesmee..." Rachel said. "Do you have any brothers and sisters?" I remembered the brief my dad had given me the day after my party about my family.

"I have a sister and a brother and 4 other adopted brothers and sisters" I said.

"Wow so you have 6 brothers and sisters!" Zoe said. I nodded and smiled. We reached the end of the line and I paid for my food. We all walked over to an empty table and sat down. "What are their names?" Zoe said stuffing fries in her mouth.

"Well my sister is called Bella, my brother is Emmett, then my adoptive brothers and sisters are called Edward, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice and my adoptive parents are Carlisle and Esme" I said. They both stuffed more fries in their mouths.

"Wow" Zoe said. "What happened to your real parents? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all" I said. "They died, a long time ago. I was only a baby and I didn't really know them, not long after Carlisle and Esme adopted me and my brother and sister."

"Sorry to hear that." She said then continued "well I have one little sister, she's just started kindergarten her name is Erica."

"I like that name" I said.

"I have one brother. He's older than me, in the 5th grade, he's called Jack" Rachel said "that's him" she pointed at an older boy across the cafeteria. He started to walk over to us and I couldn't help but notice he was cute. I may be physically 7 but I was older in my head and it wasn't so bad that I found guys attractive was it? I knew my dad wouldn't like it- Jack interrupted my thoughts when he reached us.

"Hi Rachel" he said to his sister but he didn't take his eyes off me.

"Jack, this is Renesmee, she's our new friend" she said. I smiled at him

"Hi" I said.

"Hello Renesmee" he said. "You have an unusual name" he said.

"Yeah I was named after my grandmothers. Renee and Esme." I said. Shoot I just realised what I had said. "Wow. That's beautiful." He said.

"Cool both your real grandma and adoptive mom have the same name" Zoe said. Oops I thought to myself they're only 7 they won't catch onto it. Hopefully.

"How old are you?" Jack said.

"I turned 8 2 days ago" I said.

"Oh cool so you're like the oldest in our class!" Zoe said. I laughed at my inside joke. The fact was I was only 1 year old but they didn't need to know that.

"Yeah" I said.

"Cool!" Rachel said.

"So that makes you only 2 years younger than me." Jack said. I nodded and he smiled, I smiled back at him. "Well nice meeting you Renesmee." He said.

"You can call me Nessie for short" I said.

"I like Renesmee" he said smiling then he walked away.

"Oh my god. My brother so totally likes you! If you get married we can be sisters!" Rachel chimed.

"I doubt it, my father would kill me if I got married" I said and we all burst out laughing. I was surprised how much I liked my new friends. I've only ever interacted with vampires and werewolves, I never played with humans, and I overtook Claire really quick so she was never the right age for me to play with. But I loved my new friends already and I couldn't wait to tell my mom and dad about them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Horse Riding**

**RENESMEE**

I glanced at the clock. 1:55pm. Five minutes until I could see my mom and dad. The first day of school had been great and I couldn't wait for tomorrow. The bell rang one and a half minutes early.

"Class dismissed, see you all tomorrow" Miss Green said. I grabbed my bag and went to walk out the door with my friends. "Renesmee?" Miss Green asked. I turned round.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys!" I called to my friends.

"Bye Ness" they said in unison, and then they walked down the corridor laughing.

"Yes miss?" I said.

"Come sit." She said. "I won't keep you long, I'm sure your brother and sister are waiting for you" I nodded. "So did you enjoy your first day?" she said.

"Yes thank you" I replied, she smiled.

"Good! And your new friends? Have they been nice to you?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yep, I love them, they're really nice to me" I said. She smiled again.

"Good" she said. "Well off you go then. See you tomorrow Renesmee" I waved as I walked out the door. I walked into the car park and I could see my parents a mile away. They were gorgeous and definitely stood out. I ran to them and hugged them really tight.

"Did you have a good day sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Yep I'll tell you all about it in the car" I said and my mom put her arm around me and my dad held her hand. We got to my dad's Volvo.

"Bella, why don't you sit next to Renesmee, then she can show you her day." My dad said.

"Great idea" my mom said and climbed in the back with me. I touched her face and replayed my whole day into her head.

"Aw Miss Green seems so nice!" she said.

"Yeah I love her, she's so smart and pretty and kind" I said. My dad laughed. My mom and I looked at him. He saw the confusion on our faces.

"She's everything your mother was when she was human and she still is but even more extraordinary." He said staring at my mom in the eyes. She smiled at him. Their love was so true and unique it made me think what my mom was like when she was human. How could my dad have resisted her so easily? Their love was eternal and so lovely. My dad laughed at my thoughts.

"It was very hard." My dad said. "She was extremely breakable and I couldn't hold her the way I wanted to" I smiled at my parents and I hoped I would one day find my soul mate like they did. "You will" my dad said. "Eventually. I waited 100 years for your mom but he's out there or he isn't born yet." He said.

"I think he's already in her life" my mom said to my dad. That confused me.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see" my mom said. I looked back and forth from my dad and mom. She was telling him something in her head. I hated it when they did this, they thought I wasn't old enough to know things and it drove me crazy. The first year of my life I aged so quickly. I hardly had a childhood but as soon as I hit one year old I seemed to slow right down to almost human speed. I would age a year in 285 days instead of 365 and I will for the next 6 years I was already emotionally and mentally at least 13 which was a bit disturbing considering I was crushing on a ten year old. Shoot.

"What?" my dad said. "It's that jack boy isn't it?" he asked. I smiled. "I knew this day would come. You can't go out with an older man."

"He's right" my mom said.

"Hypocrites. You are 87 years older than mom" I protested.

"And he is 9 years older than you!" he said.

"Actually only 2!" I said.

"No you were born on the 10th of September 2006. That makes you one year old to this day." My dad said. Ahh I wish he would see me for my physical age not my actual age. "If you want me to look at it that way then your mom is a year older than me so you can't argue" he said. I wish he wasn't so smart. He laughed. Seconds later we drove up the Cullen's drive and I started running to our cottage. My Mom and dad soon caught up with me and they slowed their pace when they reached me. They had their hand intertwined. I looked away quick and continued running with them at my tail.

"Jakey!" I screamed as I swung open the door. He was sitting on the couch watching TV, he swirled his body round to face me and stood up.

"Hey Ness. How was your first day?" he asked. I ran up to him and jumped in his waiting arms.

"It was great, I love my teacher and I have 3"-I caught my dads eye, there was a warning in them-"2 new friends!" I said. "Here I'll show you." I placed my hand on Jacobs face and replayed my day. I missed out the part about Jack. He smiled

"Seems like you had a great day!" he said. I smiled back and pulled my hand away. "wanna go hunting?" he asked me. I looked at my mom and dad.

"Go ahead" my mom said. _Dad? You have to explain why I couldn't tell Jakey about jack._

"Renesmee? Can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" my dad asked.

"Yep" I said and I followed him into the kitchen, he shut the double doors leaving my mom with Jacob.

"Ok. Renesmee. You're a little too young to know the full story right now but put it this way. Jacob is like your big brother, he's been there since the day you were born. He loves you and just wants to protect you. Therefore any boy that may have an interest in you could send the overprotective Jacob to go and check him out and that will probably scare the crap out of your little boyfriend." I smiled.

"Ok, no Jack around Jakey. Got it" I stated. I hugged my dad and went towards my mom and Jacob.

"Jakey lets go!" I said. "Bye momma, bye daddy" I called and ran out into the garden.

"Be careful!" my mom called. I waited in the back and Jacob ran into the forest. He came back out as a giant wolf. I smiled hugely. I loved my Jacob as a wolf, it made me relax. He trotted over to me and I climbed onto his back. He took off into the forest.

I looked at the time. It was 6pm. I just finished a female deer and I wiped my mouth I looked around for Jacob. He was sitting by the trees watching me. I smiled and ran over towards him

"I think that's enough today. I'm all full and it's getting late." Jacob nodded and smiled a big wolfy grin. I jumped onto his back and we raced towards home. When we got home my Aunt Rosalie was waiting in the living room.

"Hey sweetie. Want a riding lesson?" she asked. I smiled.

"Yes please!" I squealed. Everyone in the room smiled at me.

"Have fun!" my mom called.

"Bye!" I called and I took off running towards the stables with Aunt Rosalie. When we got there I ran straight into Aphrodite's stable. I stoked her nose and kissed it lightly.

"Hello beautiful!" I said. I put her reins on and walked her out of the stable. I brought her towards the gate and tied her up. I walked over towards the shelf and grabbed the brushes. I walked back to Aphrodite and started brushing her tail. Rosalie came over and tied Riley up. Riley was Rosalie's horse. She bought him with Aphrodite so we both had our own horse. Riley was a Black Stallion. He was beautiful and huge. Rosalie began brushing Riley's mane. We finished brushing the horses and picked their feet. Rosalie went into the stables and came back out with two saddles. She handed one to me and threw the other on riley back.

"Do you remember how to put it on her?" she asked.

"Yep!" I said and I threw it on Aphrodite's back. I tightened it up and Rosalie came over to check it. She checked the buckles and the reins.

"Well done!" she said. She handed me my pink riding hat "you can get on now" I put my hat on and jumped onto Aphrodite's back and slipped my feet in the stirrups I bent down to loosen them a bit. Rosalie leaped onto Riley's huge back and pulled on his reins. "Follow me." She said. I pulled on Aphrodite's reins and followed Rosalie into the field. This was only my second horse riding lesson but I had already learnt how to care for my horse, put a saddle on her back and attach the reins, and how to walk her and hold the reins. I spent all day Sunday with her; I couldn't wait to learn how to ride her properly.

"Ok, bring her over here." Rosalie called. I walked her towards my aunt. "Ok watch closely." She said. "Walk around a bit. Then when you feel like you're ready kick your legs on her belly. Hold on tight to her reins and as she trots bounce up and down. Watch me" She tapped her legs on Riley's stomach and Riley set off trotting around the field. I watched them closely trying to take it in. Rosalie slowed Riley down into a walk. "Now you try" she said to me. I took a deep breath and pulled Aphrodite into a walk. I tightened my grip on her reins sat up straight and kicked her sides. "Kick her harder Nessie!" Rosalie called. I kicked Aphrodite harder. She started trotting and I smiled. "Bounce with her!" Rosalie called. I did as she asked and I was finally trotting. After two hours I had learnt how to canter and even gallop. We walked the horses back to the stables and got our horses ready for the night. I kissed Aphrodite's nose and she stroked her head on my arm. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her neck.

"Good night beautiful" I said and stepped out of her stable and closed it. Rosalie was waiting for me.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yeah" I said, she took my hand and we began running toward the cottage.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: First Sighting**

**RENESMEE**

The bell rang for recess and Rachel, Zoe and I ran out to the playground.

"Tag your it!" Zoe called tapping me. She squealed in excitement as I chased her around the playground. If I wasn't part vampire I would probably be chasing them round for ages but I was faster than them, over a hundred times faster. I tagged Rachel as shot off in the opposite direction. I looked back at Rachel trying to catch up with me I laughed and ran straight into Miss Green.

"Whoa, little one, slow down honey, you're going to hurt yourself." She said smiling.

"Sorry miss." I said, I went to turn away from her but I caught a glimpse of something black in the woods. Any human wouldn't have seen it but I did. My vampire enhanced eyes caught the black figure in the woods at the back of the playground, I panicked. I counted back the days. Time had gone so quick. It was the Volturi. How come my parents hadn't worked it out? Why wasn't Alice looking for the future? They were here. They were coming to get me and I was in school, among humans, helpless humans, they wouldn't be able to protect me and I couldn't protect them_. DADDY! THEYR'E HEAR! HELP! I_ cried in my head. I had no idea where my parents were or if they had heard me. "Miss Green "I cried, tears running down my face.

"Sweetheart? What's wrong?" she asked. She knelt down so her face was level with mine.

"There's someone in the trees, he's all in black" I said. She looked behind her.

"I can't see anything" she said. She started walking towards the trees.

"NO!" I cried. "Don't go!" she looked back at me confused.

"Sweetie its fine" she said and carried on walking. I could have stopped her with my vampire strength but I would get noticed. I had to let her go. There was a chance they wouldn't kill her, I'd just let them take me and ask them not to hurt her. I chased after her. We got to the edge of the play ground and Miss Green leant on the fence to see around the trees.

"Hello?" she said. "Is someone there?" No one answered but the black figure moved again and walked off in the opposite direction. "Hey!" she called. "Stop!" The figure stopped and turned around. His blood red eyes went straight to mine.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I got lost." He said in Italian accent. His voice was cold.

"Well you shouldn't be around the school. Where were you heading?" she said with a frown on her face. She stepped back as she saw his eyes and pushed me so I was behind her. All I wanted to do was step in front of her so she wouldn't get hurt.

"I just got lost. It won't happen again" he said avoiding the question and still staring at me.

"I was looking for someone, I'll find her eventually. Have a good day ma'am" he said nodding at Miss Green. His blood red eyes looked at me for a fraction of a second before he walked away into the forest. Miss Green grabbed my hand and towed me back to my friends. I couldn't take my eyes of the place where the vampire had just disappeared. My tears had dried on my cheeks.

"Here sweetie, sit here. I just have to go tell the headmaster about that man and I'll get you some tissues and a cookie ok?" she asked. I smiled weakly at her and nodded.

"Thank you." I said and I sat on the bench near the door to the school. My friends ran up to me.

"What was all that about?" they asked. Then I saw Jack make his way over to me. I wiped my hand quickly across my face to make sure I had no tears.

"Are you ok?" He asked me and sat next to me. I smiled weakly at him.

"Yeah" I said to him. "It was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing! That man looked really scary, like he was going to bite Miss Greens head off and kidnap you" Zoe said. A laugh of horror escaped my lips; my friends just stared at me.

"Nessie? Renesmee?" my mom called. I looked around. "oh thank goodness!" she cried and ran human pace to my bench, by the look on her face having to run at a human pace irritated her. She ran her hand down my face. "Sweetheart, you ok?" my mom asked. Then I saw my dad seconds behind her.

"Wow Bella you can run fast when you want to." He said. She smiled at him and stuck her tongue out.

"Mom I'm fine" I said, I looked at my very confused friends and my dad's scowling eyes. Shoot. "I mean Bella" I laughed. My mom laughed to.

"She says it sometimes by mistake" she said to my friends, and they smiled understandably. I looked at my dad, his eyes were on Jack.

"Bella, Edward. I'm fine, nothing happened. The man just walked away." I said. I touched my mom's face. _Why did he walk away? He could have had me in seconds and Miss Green wouldn't have been able to stop it. He could have snapped her neck and pulled me into the forest. Why didn't he?_ I thought showing her the incident that happened merely minutes ago knowing my dad could hear me too.

"Glad you're ok" she said kissing my ear "we'll talk about it later" she whispered to low and fast for my friends to hear. "Your dad and I will be in the woods watching out, we are thoughts away." She whispered again as she hugged me. My dad messed up my hair with his hand and narrowed his eyes at Jack. I hit him with all my strength. He chuckled at me and my mom grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

"Oh Bella is it?" Miss Green asked. My mom and dad span around and looked at Miss Green. They smiled at her.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend Edward." She said introducing my dad.

"Hello" she said shaking my dad's hand; she didn't even flinch. My dad looked at her in deep thought. He stared at her as she spoke to my mom. His eyes confused but content and over all excited all though scared at the same time. I frowned at him trying to read his face, the emotions kept changing. What was he reading in her mind? He looked at me and smiled. _What's wrong?_ I thought. He shook his head. I sighed.

"Thank you for protecting my sister" my mom said.

"Not at all." She said. "Renesmee's a special little one. I wouldn't let any harm come to her" She said smiling at me. I smiled back. "She's quite the extraordinaire. She's very special and has become one of my top students" she said. My mom smiled at me proudly. Miss Green handed me the cookie and tissue and continued talking to my parents as I sat back down next to my friends and began eating the cookie.

"That's your sister?" Rachel asked looking at my mom. I smiled and nodded, still eating my cookie.

"Wow!" Zoe said.

"She's so beautiful" Rachel said. Staring at my mom completely astounded.

"And _hot_!" Jack called out. My dad's eyes flashed to his, for a fraction of a second. _Give him a break!_ I said in my mind_. He's 10 for crying out loud!_ My dad looked away and continued talking to Miss Green. I laughed at my friends.

"I guess so" I said. They looked at me.

"Now I see where you got your beauty from" Jack said. I smiled at him. Before my dad could react I screamed in my head _don't even think about it! _

"Thanks" I said blushing. I saw a smile appear on my dad's face. _Shut up_ I thought and the smile fell.

"Come on lets carry on with our game" Rachel said.

"There is only two minutes left of recess" Zoe said.

"Can I join?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" Zoe said as she got up and walked away, Rachel followed. "Rachel's it!" Zoe called and Jack took my hand and pulled me after them. I looked back at my dad who had his eyes fixed on mine and Jacks interlocking fingers. _Dad..._ I warned him.

"Let her be" I heard my mom whisper to him. "See you later Ness!" my mom called. I waved and blew them a kiss as I ran away from Rachel. I saw them go into the school building and Miss Green follow them.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Family meeting**

**RENESMEE**

"Dad?" I asked as we sped down the highway back home. What did he see in Miss Greens head? I spoke it allowed so my mom heard me "What did you hear in Miss Green's thoughts?" I asked. He smiled and looked at my mom she nodded and grabbed his hand. "She knows what we are" he said. My eyes widened in complete shock. What? How? What? He chuckled. "She has a vampire boyfriend" he said and squeezed my mom's hand as he looked at her. Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Miss Green? The most responsible, sensible, accountable and caring person I knew apart from my dad and his parents had a _vampire_ boyfriend. My dad threw his head back laughing. My mom looked at him sceptically. I smiled. "Yes except she's only like that in school and their bond in nowhere near as strong as mine and your mothers was when she was human, she's only just met him, they've been on one date and he told her what he was. He's a bit irresponsible really. By the look of him and the colour of his eyes he knows the rules and that he shouldn't be telling humans our secret" he shrugged.

"So he's like you then? With gold eyes?" I asked. My dad smiled.

"Yes he is." He said. "I need to get a closer look on his mind; I need to learn about him before we can go after him and telling him he's doing wrong he could have a perfect reason for it." He said looking at my mom. "Maybe its la tua cantante but he's so in love with her he can't kill her."

"Maybe, plus you would be counted as a hypocrite." My mom added smiling at him.

"Technically no. I never told you what I was. You guessed" he said looking at her. I smiled at them. They were so in love.

"Jacob Black told me actually" she said. What? My lips popped open to an O. My dad chuckled.

"Jacob told you daddy was a vampire?" I asked her. She looked back at me and giggled.

"I forgot you didn't know about that... Yes he did. He didn't know himself obviously. This was way before he became a werewolf. He thought they were just legends but I researched it and put the two and two together and then I knew." She said looking back at my dad still holding tight onto his hand. I smiled at them; I loved hearing their stories from before I was born. It irritated me slightly that I was the only one in our family that wasn't alive in that time but I had something that no one else in the world had. I had Edward and Isabella Cullen as my parents it was comforting that I had the best parents in the entire universe even if I didn't know them before I was born. My dad was amazing, he was handsome and smart and the most loyal and kind man I knew. Whereas my mother. Man I'm so glad he never sucked her blood and decided after two years, as well as after marrying her that he would change her. She was amazing and beautiful and full of compassion and so selfless. As I thought these precious words my smile grew wider into a huge grin when I realised I was the _luckiest_ girl in the world. I watched my dad's lips twitch into a smile as he read my thoughts and we pulled into the Cullen's drive. Jacob ran out of the house to greet me but my dad had beaten him to it, he held me in a tight embrace as he pulled me out of the car. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck and squeezed him back.

"I love you Daddy" I said.

"I love you too Renesmee Carlie Cullen" He said and span me round. I saw Jacob look at us very confused. My mom walked over to him and slipped her hand in his, Jacob didn't even twitch at her skin and wrapped his hand around hers as they watched us.

"Father daughter moment." My mom said to him "come on, you can greet her in a sec" and she pulling him into the house. My dad let me go a little and rested me on his hip. He closed the door to the car and started walking into the house. As we came into the living room Jacob was sitting on the couch and my mom was resting on the couch arm, tracing patterns on Jacobs arm. Jake shivered.

"HA!" my mom called. "I got you to shiver... finally!" she sang. My mom and Jacob had this little game they played. My mom would trace patterns and words on Jacobs arm or leg and try and get Jake to shiver, which rarely happened because of his body heat, she was just a block of ice to him but sometimes she would just get it right. Jacob chuckled and pulled my mom off the arm rest onto his lap, he tried to tickle her and they both laughed. My dad cleared his throat.

"Flirting with the vampires wife? Really Jacob? Again? This time when she _herself_ is a vampire?" my dad asked as he raised his eyebrows. I bent forward and kissed him on the cheek. Jacob scowled at him.

"You know I don't see her like that anymore Edward" he replied and he looked at me. My mom looked at my dad and got off the couch.

"Yeah come on Edward, he's still my best friend" she said smiling walking over to us.

"Come on trouble. Leave the vamp_ires_ alone. I want to hear about your day at school" Jacob said with a slight emphasis on the plural of vampire. I kissed my dad once more and jumped out of his arms to run and hug Jacob. My dad replaced me with my mom and wrapped his arms around her waist. Before I could do my daily routine of touching Jacobs face and running through my day my dad spoke.

"Actually Nessie, I think everyone should hear about today." I nodded and jumped off Jacobs lap.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper. Can you come here please? We need a family meeting." My dad said in no louder than a human talking. They all appeared behind each other mostly coming from upstairs; Rose came from the back yard and Esme from the kitchen. We all gathered in the dining room which we never used due to the fact no one ate in this house. Jacob and I only ate in the kitchen. My aunt Rose glared at Jacob.

"Does he really have to be here? How come he is counted as family now?" She spat out at him. Jacob laughed and grinned at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"Hello _sis_" Jacob said with an emphasis of disgust as he called her his sister. I hated the way Jacob and my aunt fought. It was never serious, because they knew it would hurt me if they fought physically. It was just petty insults going back and forth.

"Rose..." my dad warned at her thoughts. She snapped out of it and looked at him.

"Sorry" she said and sat next to her husband. Everyone took their seats. My dad at the head of the table considering he would do most of the talking. He ran through the incident that happened in the play ground from the minute I noticed the Volturi guard to the minute he left the school. My family gasped and awed when he explained how close one of them was to me. They kept looking at me. I think it was to check I was ok and I was still here. He finished the story and everyone was silent. Suddenly Jacob erupted into laughter. Everyone stared at him.

"I'm sorry, sorry." He said though his laughter. I crawled onto my mom's lap and she wrapped her arms around me and Jacob continued "I mean it's just. Seriously? There is _another _Edward and Bella out there? I thought they were one of a kind, I mean what vampire would fall for a human if he wasn't crazed and still a virgin after 100 years and couldn't get a girl. I wonder if she has her own werewolf best friend" he said looking at my mom. Everyone was shocked at Jacobs little speech and my mom's face didn't change when he looked at her. My dad stood up.

"For your information, I was not crazed" -he began to say- "and excuse me, we have a child present. Do not make comments on that part of my life." He said. A frown crossed my head. Now I was very confused. "It doesn't matter Renesmee, you'll learn more when you're older." He said to me but didn't take his eyes off Jacob. "This is very serious Jacob. This could be nothing like what Bella and I had. We don't know his intentions" He snarled.

"Maybe he wants to knock her up with a half vampire kid. Then it really will be another Edward and Bella" He said triumphantly to everyone in the room. Everyone was now so still it was getting scary. My mom's arms were hard as stone around me. "Oh come on! Don't take offence. I'm serious. Maybe he wants to screw her and leave her to have the kid on her own. Isn't that what that other kid's dad did? The one that bailed Renesmee out with the Volturi, South American guy, with girl hair... what's his name" he said looking up clicking his fingers.

"Nahuel." My dad sneered "and well if that's the case then we have to stop him! I don't want Renesmee's favourite person in the entire world to die!" I flinched at the last word, my mom rubbed my back. Jacob looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"I thought I was your favourite person?" he said to me. I managed to smile though all the confusion.

"No... You're my favourite wolf; I don't have a favourite vampire cos that would be mean. Miss Green is my favourite human" I explained. Jacob relaxed.

"Oh ok, not a normal kid are you?" he said smiling back at me. I smiled back and shook my head and it was then that I saw the pain in my dad's eyes and it was reflected in my moms.

"Rose? Can you take Renesmee to tend to her horse please? I think we need to have a proper talk with Jacob" My dad said to my aunt.

"Awww but I want to see what happens to the dog." She said. I started panicking. My dad was going to hurt Jakey?

"No Renesmee I'm not going to hurt him" he said still looking at my aunt.

"It's ok, I'll take her" Uncle Emmett said. He got up and walked over to me. "Come on squirt. The grownups want to talk to the naughty puppy." He said. I looked at Jacob then at my dad and finally at my mom before I slipped out of my mom's arms and took my uncle's hand, I was nervous to leave them alone but I left anyway and he led me out to the stables.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The confrontation**

**BELLA**

Emmett took Renesmee out of the room. Edward glared at Jacob. "What were you thinking saying that in front of my daughter?"

"Whoa calm down Edward, it wasn't meant to insult you!" Jacob said, as Edward flared in anger at him. Jacob actually looked scared. I got up and walked to my husband. I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled myself into his chest. He relaxed at my touch and whispered thank you in my ear. I looked up to him and smiled. I sat next to him then and took his hand. I think everyone in the room was wondering what got Edward so tense maybe it was something in Jacob's head that none of us was hearing.

"Ok..." Edward said in a smoother voice, he addressed the whole room. "I am going to take Renesmee to school tomorrow and meet her teacher again. I want to talk to her and see if I can dig out more from her mind. Then I'm going to make friends with her and hopefully get her agree to double date with Bella and I-" Rosalie interrupted him.

"Wouldn't it be best if Bella makes friends with her? Not you?" she said. Edward looked at me and raised his eyebrows I smiled.

"Sure I can do that, she already seems to want to know me, and we hit it off the first time" I said.

"Good" Carlisle said. "That's a start"

"Ok so that's sorted then" I said. "Now..." I turned and looked at Jacob and Edward "what the hell was that about before?" I asked.

"He was saying that still having your virginity at age 100 is sad." He said scowling at Jacob. I looked at him.

"Wow you're so childish Jacob! You're going to be at least 34 before you lose yours! Unless you cheat on Renesmee" I said to him. He looked at me confused. Then counted in his head.

"WHAT?" he shouted. Edward stepped in front of me in a protective crouch. "I have to wait until she is 18?" he questioned.

"Yes. What did you think?" I asked puzzled. "You wanted to make love to her when she was 7 years old?" I asked. "You have to be crazy if you thought I'd agree to that" I dropped my shield_. Is this what you were mad at? The fact Jacob thought he was going to make love to Renesmee when she was only 7?_I thought

"Yes" Edward answered my thought in a cold hard voice.

"Jacob you have got to be kidding!" I snarled. "She's only a baby. She's _my_ baby. She isn't leaving me until I've had the full 18 years of her childhood, no matter how much she has matured in 7 years!" he dropped his head. Edward relaxed at my side.

"Fine" he said. "I suppose I can wait a bit longer for her" I smiled and bent forward to lift his head up by his chin. I looked into his warm eyes.

"Thank you Jake" I said and let go of his face. I turned back to my family. "Ok I guess that's it then" Carlisle said standing up.

"What? No... The mongrel doesn't get hurt?" Rosalie asked with a slight pout. Edward laughed.

"No the dog can live" he said punching Jacob on the arm. Jacob winced at his strength and rubbed his arm. I giggled and Edward put his hand on my back and led me out of the room. "So... what do you want to do now?" he asked raising his eyebrows. I stood on my tip toes to reach his mouth and kissed him passionately. We ran into our room upstairs and slammed the door.

I rolled over to lie on my back."Renesmee is on her way back" Edward said kissing up my neck and down my body. I sighed and sat up. I looked around for our clothes. They were scattered everywhere in shreds.

"We really have to stop doing that." I muttered picking up the remains of my cotton shirt. Edward laughed and walked towards the closet. Even though we hardly ever used this bedroom in the Cullen house, Alice still had a closet packed with clothes for us. Edward picked some out for us and handed them to me. I dressed quickly and we headed downstairs. Rosalie smiled at us as we entered the room she came over and kissed me on the cheek and slapped Edward on the arm.

"Get over it Rose." Edward hissed. I laughed and if I could blush my cheeks would be bright red.

"Well you could have kept the noise down" Rosalie said through her giggles. Were we really that loud? I asked myself. Oops, I was lucky my daughter wasn't in the house she might of thought we were trying to kill each other. Suddenly Renesmee walked warily into the house.

"Where is Jakey?" she asked looking at me and Edward. I giggled.

"Don't worry baby girl, he's fine." I said. Then as if he knew she was back Jacob walked into the room. Renesmee's eyes lit up in excitement. She ran over to him.

"Are you hurt?" she asked him. He picked her up.

"Nope." He said smiling at her.

"Were they mean to you?" she asked frowning.

"Well..." Jacob began to say, he caught my eye. "No" he said chuckling. He kissed Renesmee's cheek and let her down.

"Renesmee! Jake!" Esme called. "Dinner is ready." Renesmee and Jacob walked into the kitchen and began eating their dinner. When they finished Renesmee jumped up

"come on lets go play!" she said and grabbed Jakes hand and tried to drag him upstairs. He looked at me.

"I think you need to ask your mom" he said. Renesmee looked at me.

"Pweease?" she asked fluttering her eye lids "half an hour?" she said innocently. I looked at the time. It was 8pm she was normally in bed by 8:30 every night; it would only take us 20 seconds to get to the cottage then a minute to get her ready for bed.

"Ok. 30 minutes no more!" I said. She smiled.

"Yay! Thank you momma" she squealed and pulled Jacob up the stairs. No matter how grown up she thought she was, she would never deny 30 minutes with Jacob to play with her. She loved him, not in the boyfriend way, not yet. I could see that but I still didn't know if I was ready to let go of her when she did, she was growing up so fast.

The morning came so fast, I didn't want to get out of bed. I clung onto Edward's body and he tightened his grip on me.

"Renesmee is waking up" he said. I frowned and kissed his body. He sat up and chuckled. We threw our clothes on and made Renesmee's breakfast. We arrived at Renesmee's school ten minutes early; Edward thought this was a good idea so we could talk to Miss Green. We led Renesmee to her class and knocked on the door.

"Oh hey Bella!" Miss Green said. "Good morning Renesmee, Edward" she said.

"Morning Lauren" I greeted her. She smiled. "Mind if we drop Renesmee off a little early?" I asked her.

"Not at all, come in sweetie." She said motioning for Renesmee to go into the room. "Do you want to come in and chat for a bit?" she asked me. I smiled.

"Sure!" I said and Edward and I followed them into the classroom. Renesmee went to the back of the room and got some paper and crayons. She sat down at her desk and began drawing. "So you two been together long?" Lauren asked me.

"A while, yes" I said. She smiled. "Do you have anyone?" I asked her.

"Yeah I've just started dating someone." She said and her smile grew wider. Edward tightened his grip on my hand. I took the hint I was doing well.

"Well?" I said smiling at her teasingly. "Is he a keeper?" I asked. She laughed.

"I hope so, I don't really know yet." She said. I looked at Edward. He nodded. I frowned confused.

"Lauren, we know you know" he said slyly. She frowned.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I haven't changed in 100 years" he said motioning to his glorious immortal body. She tried not to smile and failed. Her lips fell into a smirk.

"I knew it!" she said excitedly "you're vampires" she whispered. Edward and I both grinned at her.

"Now we have that in the open do you want to tell us about your vampire boyfriend?" I asked her still smiling.

"I knew you two were too beautiful to be human" she whispered then snapped her head to look at Renesmee then looked back at us.

"She knows" Edward said. "She's our daughter" she looked confusingly at Renesmee, Renesmee looked up and smiled at her. "Long story, we'll save it for another time" Edward said. "Now it's important that you tell us about your boyfriend. We only want to look out for you and we don't know what this Joshua guy is like." Edward said concerned.

"How did you know about him?" she asked in a suspicious tone, a frown forming on her forehead.

"I can read minds" Edward said.

"I can shield minds" I said.

"And I can show you mine" Renesmee interrupted, she walked over and sat on my lap.

"Talented little family then" she said smiling at Renesmee. I could see the adoration she shared for Renesmee, just like anyone she gets close enough to work her magic on. "Well, he's not dangerous. He's like you, with the golden eyes. You don't drink people" she said with complete confidence.

"No we don't and from what I've seen in your mind he doesn't either, but it doesn't mean he isn't dangerous." Edward said. "I should know, Bella here was only human when I met her, I loved her with all my heart and existence but I had to be extremely careful. I could have killed her many times by just holding her to tight." He looked at me apologetically. I smiled at him.

"But you turned her?" she asked. "You're a vampire now, even I can see that" she said to me. I nodded at her.

"I was dying, so Edward changed me to save me" I explained. The bell suddenly rang. "Lauren, could you meet up with us? And bring Joshua?" I asked her before the children started flooding in. She frowned at me. "Why are you looking out for me?" she said. I looked down at my daughter.

"Renesmee doesn't want you to get hurt. She loves you" I said smiling. Lauren smiled back at me and looked at Renesmee.

"Thank you sweetheart" she said and kissed her on the head. Suddenly children started flooding into the room.

"Tonight?" I asked. "7:30, Renesmee will tell you were we live" I said. "You know which house" I said looking at Renesmee. She smiled

"Sure!" Lauren said. I gave Renesmee a tight hug and let her go, Edward kissed her cheek and we left the school.

"Will she come?" I asked Edward as we got in the car.

"Yes she will, she trusts us." Edward said, then we sped back home to tell the others how our little conversation went.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Unexpected**

**RENESMEE**

I walked back to my seat as my friends started coming in. As the day progressed Miss Green kept looking at me. She smiled as she did but I could see she was getting more nervous as it came closer to the end of school. I was watching the time all day. I wanted to go home. I was so anxious about tonight. About what she would think of my family. It came to lunch time and Miss Green didn't return for the rest of the day, the rumour was that she got food poisoning from the school and was sick loads. When the end of the day finally came I found my parents in the car park. I told them what happened with Miss Green but my dad assured me she would still come. Instead of going to the cottage we went into the Cullen's house again. After dinner we were all waiting in the living room for Miss Green and her vampire boyfriend to show. I looked at the clock. It was 7:15. I stood up and started pacing around the room.

"Nessie sit down" My mom said. I ignored her and kept pacing. I couldn't understand how everyone was so calm they were sitting down in their partner's laps watching TV. I saw my dad nod at Jacob. Jacob then stood up and walked towards me.

"Ness?" he asked me standing in my way. I walked around him "Ness? Hun? Come on" he said he grabbed my hand and tried to drag me to the sofa. I didn't move with him and kept walking. He walked in front of me again and took me in his arms, I sighed and surrendered to him and let him carry me to the couch he sat next to my mom and dad and just held me in his arms. I couldn't get out of his grasp. It was rather frustrating but at the same time I liked him having my arms around me like this. I heard my dad growl. My mom looked at him confused; I blushed and rested my head on Jacobs chest. 1 minute 49 seconds later the door bell rang. I tried to jump out of Jacob's arms but he kept me close to him. My mom and dad got up and walked vampire speed to the door, then opened it.

"Good evening Lauren" My dad greeted Miss Green politely. "Joshua not coming?" my dad asked.

"No" she said in barely more than a whisper and looked down. Suddenly my dad turned to stone. My mom looked at him. His eyes were on Miss Green.

"Lauren" he managed to say. "I am so deeply sorry" She looked at him her eyes full of tears. My dad put his arm around her and led her in to the house, my mom closed the door. Everyone in the room was confused looking at my dad and Miss Green. My Aunt Alice gasped and looked at my dad. My dad nodded.

"What?" my mom said. "Alice what did you see?"

"Nothing" she whispered, we looked confusingly at her. Jacob let his grip loosen and I sat up straight on his lap. My dad let Miss Green sit next to me and Jacob, she was still looking down.

"Lauren, perhaps I should introduce you to my family?" he asked. She looked up at him, nodded and wiped her tears.

"Edward?" My mom whispered so quietly Miss Green wouldn't hear but everyone else did. He shook his head.

"Everyone, this is Lauren Green, Renesmee's 2nd grade teacher. Lauren this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jacob." He said motioning to each member of the family. Miss Green looked at each of the faces and lingered on Jacobs.

"He is not a vampire" she said as a fact not a question.

"No he is a werewolf but he is a very close friend of the family and will not hurt you" he reassured her. Jacob smiled a big grin at her and her lips twitched into a smile.

"Now before we start on our stories. Do you mind telling my family where Joshua is?" my dad said. Her eyes started filling with tears and she tried to open her mouth to speak but nothing came out. My dad rested his hand on her shoulder and my mom sat next to her she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a hug. "Its ok, I can tell them" my dad then said. "Joshua, is a vampire as you know, he is a vegetarian like us, when I first saw him in Lauren's mind I thought he loved her, I could see she loved him but it seems the worst has happened." He said addressing the people in the room then looked down at Miss Green holding my mom's hand. "Joshua lied to Lauren, He insisted he loved her and wanted to be with her forever. He made love to Lauren and Lauren is now carrying his child." My dad said. My mom looked at my dad in horror. "He has left her to carry the child alone" He said sadly. My mom looked at Miss Green and pulled her into a tight hug. Everyone was silent. Everyone was shocked and most of all everyone had a mask of pure horror and pity on their faces.

"I think I'm going to give the baby up for adoption" she said sobbing. Everyone was still silent.

"Lauren" my mom said looking at her straight in the face. "You're not going to live through the pregnancy. I'm so so so sorry to have to tell you this but you are going to die." She said. Then I noticed something I never ever knew was possible. It wasn't water but a tear of venom ran down my mom's face. My mom felt such pain for Miss Green and I didn't really understand why. Miss Green looked at her in horror. "This baby" my mom said putting her hand on Miss greens stomach. "Is half vampire" she explained. "Its going to get extremely strong and your human body won't be able to handle the baby's strength. When it's born you will die." She said and her voice broke on the last word. What my mom had said suddenly hit me and I understood everything. Pools of tears started streaming down my face. Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"W-w what?" I said. "Bu-but, that was me" I said pointing at Miss Green's stomach. "I killed you" I said to my mom more tears running down my face. My mom got up and sat next to Jacob

"no sweetheart. You didn't kill me, I'm here. Sitting right here next to you." She said stroking my face. I nodded sobbing. My mom was here, she was a young beautiful vampire, that's what saved her. Then it hit me

"you can change her." I said enthusiastically. "She doesn't have to die. You didn't" I said to my mom. "Daddy turned you into a vampire" I said. "Miss Green can be to and be with her baby" I looked at Miss Green. Her face was pale and sickly.

"NO!" she shouted. "I will not be one of you! I would rather die!" she looked at my mom. "Please help me" she said more tears running down her face. My mom pulled her into another hug.

"I will" she said. "I will" she whispered again. Miss Green stayed most of the night. My mom and dad explained everything to her. Their past, my mom's pregnancy, my birth and her options. She didn't want to be a vampire. She didn't have anything against us but she didn't want to be anything like Joshua. She wanted the child to grow up in our family and to be like me and her most definite request was that she didn't want Joshua ever to see his child.

For the next few weeks Miss Green started living with us. Her stomach grew rapidly and she was in more and more pain every day. My mom never left her side. I couldn't stay in the same room for very long. I couldn't see my friend like that. It was always a reminder that I did this to my mom. I entered the living room on a Saturday morning I hadn't seen my mom in days, I stood in the door way.

"Are you comfortable?" My mom said to Miss Green. Miss Green nodded. "I know it's painful, just try to relax. Do you want me to get anything?" she asked her. She shook her head. "Ok" she whispered and took her hand. She sat on the floor by her knees and turned on the TV. I walked into the room.

"Miss green?" I asked.

"Hello Renesmee!" she said, there was a chime in her voice, like she was seeing day light for the first time. I smiled.

"Hey" I said.

"I haven't seen you in days, are you ok? Do you like your new teacher?" she asked me. I sat next to my mom cross legged in front of Miss Green.

"I'm fine thank you. I don't really like Mr Tyler, he scares me sometimes" I said, she laughed.

"I'm sure you'll grow to like him soon" she said.

"How are you and the baby?" I asked. She looked down at her swollen stomach.

"Were doing great. I think" she said. I smiled at her. I lifted my hand over her stomach.

"Can I?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I rested my hand on the bump.

"Hey kiddo. Don't hurt your momma to much ok? I don't quite remember being there but I remember loving my mom. Keep the kicking to a minimum ok?" I asked her stomach. Miss Green smiled and stroked my hair. My mom got on her knees and put her arm around my waist and kissed my hair. I sat back down with my mom. "So" I said. "Thought of names yet?" I said.

"Ohh no" Miss Green replied. "I'm not going to name it, that's for Bella to do" she said.

"What?" I asked looking at my mom. "You're going to raise the baby?" I asked her surprised. Miss Green chuckled.

"Of course. I wouldn't ask anyone else to, this baby-" she put her hand on her stomach "-is your new brother or sister, after all Bella knows how to raise a half human half vampire baby better that anyone." She said. I looked at my mom.

"Really? You've agreed to this?" I asked her. She smiled.

"Don't you want a new brother or sister?" she asked me.

"Well yes but I didn't think I would ever actually get one" I said and smiled at Miss Green. That second my Aunt Rosalie walked in. She sat next to my mom and whispered something to her. I didn't hear it because she said it too low. My mom nodded at her. My aunt got up and started walking to the door.

"Hey!" I called. She spun around to look at me. "Why doesn't Aunt Rose have the baby?" I asked. "You have always wanted a baby. Why not this one?" I said and smiled at her. Miss Green looked torn, I could see she didn't know my aunt and didn't know if she trusted her. "Please Miss Green?" I asked. "My Aunt Rose helped raise me, if my mom didn't live-"I choked on the last word my mom rubbed my back "-My aunt would have been my mom and she's never wanted anything more than a baby" I said smiling at her.

"Well" she said and looked at my mom. My mom smiled and nodded reassuringly. "Ok" she said. "I think that could work" she smiled at my aunt. Suddenly a huge smile grew on my aunt's face. I had never seen her so happy. Her beauty radiated off her. She was ecstatic. I smiled at her. My dad ran into the living room and hugged my Aunt

"congratulations" he whispered in her ear. My aunt let go of my dad and walked over to Miss Green, my mom and I.

"Rosalie will take great care of you and your baby" my mom said pulling me onto her lap to give my aunt room and gave me a tight hug. My aunt put her hand on Miss Green's stomach and smiled down at it. She then looked at Miss Green.

"Thank you" she said. "So much, you have no idea how much this means to me" Miss Green smiled at her.

"I just ask you of one thing" she said.

"Anything, anything at all." My aunt answered back a little too quickly.

"Don't let anything happen to him" she said. My aunt smiled at her. Then my uncle Emmett came in and wrapped his arm around my aunt. "We would never" he said and kissed my aunts cheek.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Back to 'normal'**

**RENESMEE**

"So you think it's a boy?" I asked Miss Green. She looked at me.

"I think so yes, I dreamt he was." I felt my mom's chest shake in laughter.

"I thought Renesmee was going to be a boy." She said and kissed my ear quickly.

"Really?" I asked her and turned to look at her. "What were you going to call me?" I said. I was curious.

"Edward Jacob, EJ for short" she said to me.

"Aww I was going to be named after daddy and Jakey?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded. I looked at my Aunt Rose. "What are you going to name him?" I asked. "Or her" I added. My aunt looked thoughtful at my uncle.

"If it's a girl I want to name her Chantelle Lauren." My uncle said. My Aunt smiled.

"Chantelle. I like that"

"You would name her after me?" Miss Green said in shock.

"Of course" my aunt said and smiled at her.

"And if it's a boy?" I pushed.

"Benjamin" Aunt Rosalie said without hesitation. "That's what I wanted to call my son when I was human."

"And his middle name?" Miss Green asked.

"You pick" My aunt said to her smiling.

"Hmm, Charlie" she said. I smiled at her.

"That's my father's name" My mom chimed and smiled at her. "They're all beautiful names. Little Benjamin or Chantelle will be very happy in their new life." My mom said. I smiled. We all sat around Miss Green for the rest of the night. I fell asleep in my mom's arms late that night.

The next day I found myself on the couch with Miss Green. Miss Green had her arm over my waist and I was pushed up against her stomach. I opened my eyes to see my Aunt Rose sitting at my knees. I yawned and sat up slowly trying not to wake up Miss Green.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Aunt Rose said.

"Hey sleepless beauty" I replied. She grinned at me. I slid off the couch to sit next to my Aunt. Then my granddad Carlisle walked in.

"Lauren awake yet?" he asked. I looked back and her eyes were fluttering.

"A few minutes I think" I said. He nodded and sat on the chair next to the couch. A minute later Miss Greens eyes opened.

"Rose?" she crocked. My Aunt jumped up and hovered over her. "

Yes?" she said.

"I need to use the bathroom." She said. My aunt nodded and helped her up. She looked so weak, it started to scare me. My aunt held her arms and walked her to the bathroom. 4 minutes later they came back. Miss Green sat back on the couch and my grandpa walked over to her.

"Do you mind if I measure you now? To see how far along you are?" he asked.

"Sure" Miss Green whispered. My grandpa got his tape measure and started measuring miss greens stomach. It had a strange sense of déjà vu from when granddad measured me.

"You seem to be right on track" he said smiling.

"It's exactly like Bella's pregnancy. Now there is an issue I need to bring up with you if you don't mind." He said. I suddenly felt my mom's hand on my shoulder dragging me away from Miss Green. I didn't realise I was hovering over her protectively like Aunt Rose was. I stepped back with my parents. "You feel incredibly weak yes?" he asked. Miss Green nodded. "Now with Bella's pregnancy we caught onto the idea way too late to really help her in the early stages. But as this is the second time that we have gone through this we know a lot more about the foetus inside of you and what it wants. We want you and the baby to be as comfortable as possible. Do you understand that?" he asked her with caution. She nodded.

"Of course. I'll do anything if it helps the baby and this pain" she said eagerly.

"Ok, I know you are discussed by our kind but you have to know that what is growing inside of you in part us and it craves what we crave." He added. Miss Green nodded in confusion. Then her eyes widened in horror. She looked up at Aunt Rose then at my mom in shock.

"I have to drink blood?" she asked in pure horror. Nobody said anything for 2 seconds. My mom knelt down beside her.

"It's ok Lauren. I wasn't particularly thrilled to do it either but it's surprisingly appetising. You may not think it now but once you have tasted it you will like it." She said soothingly.

"That's easy for you to say! You're a vampire! You live off it!" she shrieked. My mom let out a small laugh.

"I wasn't then." She said. "Trust me, just try it. If you find it that repulsive you can spit it out and will never have to do it again." She said calmly. Then the smell hit me. The most delicious mouth watering smell I've ever smelt. It brought me back to my childhood and when I was allowed to drink human blood. It was exquisite. My dad put his hand on my arm and tightened his grip.

"Don't even think about it" he murmured in my ear. I couldn't help it. I hadn't smelt pure human blood like that in a long time. It was heavenly. My dad then started to drag me out of the room, I protested as I watched Uncle Emmett bring the cup to Miss Green. I tried to reach for it but my dad was to strong. I was in the back yard in a flash.

"Renesmee." My dad said in a low serious voice. "You have to have more self control. God help you if a kid falls over in the playground. You're going to be a wreck." He said sternly. I nodded and breathed in the fresh air and let it fill my lungs and nose.

"ok." I said. "I'm sorry. I will control myself" My dad smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Good girl." He said proudly. "I trust you to do the right thing" He led me back into the living room where Miss Green was sitting up and gulping down a cup of blood. The smell hit me again but I controlled my instincts. My dad kissed me on my head and left the room with my mom. I looked at Miss Green and my uncle and aunt, smiled at them and left the room. I shot up to my play room and played with my dolls a bit before it was time for lunch and for me to do my homework.

"Renesmee" My mom called. I dropped the play station controller and ran down the stairs.

"Yes mom?" I answered her standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Time to go home now, it's late and you have school tomorrow" she said.

"Why are we going back to the cottage?" I asked. "I've been sleeping in my room here for the past week."

"Because I want things to go back to normal as much as possible. Which includes you sleeping at your real home" She replied. I sighed.

"Ok then" I said and ran upstairs to turn the play station off. I came back down and my mom and dad were waiting at the door with my jacket in my dad's hands_. I just want to say good night to Miss Green_ I thought. My dad nodded.

"You know you can call her Lauren now don't you? She's not your teacher anymore" he said. I smiled. _It seems _weird. I thought and my dad chuckled. I walked into the living room. Miss Green was lying down on the couch in her usual position with my Aunt Rose at her feet. I walked up to my Aunt and kissed her on the cheek.

"Night Aunt Rose" I said.

"Goodnight Ness" she replied. I turned to Miss Green.

"Night Miss Green" I said, she smiled.

"Sweet dreams Renesmee" she said. I looked at her stomach.

"Night night Benjamin slash Chantelle. Don't hurt your momma to much tonight" I whispered at her stomach, I patted it and walked out the room waving.

"Night everyone!" I said. Then a chorus of goodnights and goodbyes rang through the house I giggled and me and my parents ran out the door towards our cottage.

The next morning I woke up to my mom shaking me awake again and I slowly got up and ready for school. When I arrived at school my mom said bye and I ran into my class room. Mr Tyler was sitting at his desk scribbling something down. I missed Miss Greens 'good morning's and 'sleep well?'s I'd miss her, and everything about her. I couldn't believe everyone in this room thought she had the flu and I knew she was going to die. I sat in my seat and Zoe was the first one to talk to me.

"Hey Nessie!" she called. I looked at her and smiled.

"I know this is rude but I'm desperate. My parents are going out this weekend do you think it will be ok if I stay round yours?" she asked hopefully. None of my friends had been to my house yet. I kept putting it off and giving excuses. I would let them eventually but I don't think I was ready for them to meet my family yet or my family to meet them.

"Sorry Zoe. I really wish you could but we have family staying over, they'll be here for the next few weeks. Can you go to Rachel's?" I asked. Her smile faded from her face and disappointment replaced it.

"Sure" she mumbled.

"I promise, as soon as my family leaves you can come round and you can ride my pony" I said smiling. She perked up at that.

"Really? Pinkie promise? Cross your heart and hope to die?" she said. I ignored the last bit.

"Sure" I said and put my pinkie out towards her. She wrapped hers round mine and we shook on it.

Lunch came quickly, it was lasagne today which wasn't so bad considering. We ate our dinner quick so we could get outside and play.

"What shall we play today?" Rachel asked.

"Tag?" Zoe said.

"No" I moaned. "We always play that and I always win" they laughed.

"How about French skipping?" Zoey said.

"Yeah let's play that!" I sang. We ran to the plastic chest at the edge of the playground and got the elastic out.

"Ness first" Rachel called. I laughed. I could jump higher than their heads. This wasn't going to be a problem for me. The elastic was up to their waists and it was still too easy for me. I jumped up and landed exactly on the elastic.

"Wow Renesmee" a voice said behind me. "You can really jump high" he said. I spun round and saw Jack watching me. I blushed.

"Hey" I said.

"Hi" he answered smiling. I looked away from him to save myself from blushing.

"This Saturday my friends and I are having a party at La Push beach. Wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure!" I said way to quick. He smiled at my enthusiasm. I smiled back.

"It's a date then." He said winked and walked away. I blushed and turned back to my friends, they were staring at me with their mouths open. I laughed.

"What?" I asked. They giggled and didn't say anything so we carried on our game. I didn't know what my dad was going to say to that but I hope my mom can talk him round. After all it was in La Push, dad wasn't going to be to overprotective... Was he?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Day at the beach**

**RENESMEE**

Saturday came really quick; my mom had persuaded my dad to let me go so I was getting really excited for la push.

"Mom!" I called down the stairs. I was wrapped in a towel and my hair was a mess. She ran up the stairs.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Help me, I'm nowhere near ready!" I said and walked back into my room. She laughed and followed me in.

"Baby girl, you're going to the beach why did you wash your hair?" she asked getting the brush from my dressing table and bringing it to me.

"I want to look nice mom" I said and ran to my closet to grab another handful of bikinis and swim suits. She picked up my 2 piece orange bikini that was really small. She scowled and my dad walked in.

"Why did Alice buy you this? It's barely two strips of cloth, and you're 9!" my mom said holding it up.

"It's smaller than the bikinis Alice packed for you on our honeymoon" my dad said frowning at the orange bikini. I looked at my mum and raised my eyebrows. Ew I was glad I wasn't around when my parents first got married. My dad laughed. Then put a straight face back on. "You're not wearing that" he ordered looking at me. I smiled.

"No worries dad" I said and turned around to look through my swim suits.

I picked out a really nice pink tankini I wasn't allowed anything smaller, it was designer and had darker pink lace on the top and the bottoms. It was one of my favourites. I put the tankini on and pulled my jeans and a t-shirt over the top, I packed my bag and my mom threw my hair up and we walked down the stairs. I turned round the corner and Jacob was waiting by the door. I frowned at him.

"What's he doing here?" I asked my mom.

"Love you too Ness" Jacob said. My mom smiled.

"It's in La Push, I thought you'd like Jacob to meet your friends" my mom said. I scowled at her.

"In other words you want him to protect me from any unlikely danger that may occur" I said under my breath as I walked towards him. "Hey Jake" I said and smiled at him. He smiled back

"Hey squirt, ready to go?" he asked. I hated the way he called me squirt, it made me feel like a child. I know I am one but I like to feel grown up and with him there with all my friends I'm going to look like an idiot. My dad walked up to me and knelt down in front of me.

"Renesmee, you don't have to tell your friends who Jacob is. You can just say he is your body guard or a friend." He said, I took what he said in and sighed.

"No its ok" I said. "Sorry I was thinking that"

"Its ok" he said and kissed my forehead. I walked over to Jacob and took his hand.

"Let's go" I said and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"Have fun and be careful!" my mom called after us as we got into his car.

"We will" Jacob said to her and he started driving in the direction of La Push.

When we got there Rachel, Jack, Zoe, Harry and Emma were already there. I jumped out the car and ran to Zoe and Rachel. "Hey!" I called out to them they turned around and greeted me with a hug. "Guys, this is Jacob" I said motioning them to him. "Jake... this is Rachel, Zoe, Jack, Harry and Emma." He smiled at them all. Zoe leant towards me and whispered

"He's huge!" I giggled at her.

"I know" I whispered back and Jacob held back a laugh.

"Come on, lets have fun" Jacob said and grabbed my hand and pulled me to the beach. I looked back at my friends and they were all pulling off their clothes and getting ready to go swimming, I caught Jack's eye and he was staring at my hand in Jacob's, I gave him an apologetic look. Then Jacob let go of my hand and jumped into the water. I looked away from Jack and towards Jacob. I pulled my shirt off and pulled down my jeans and started walking towards the water.

"Is it cold?" I asked him.

"Not for us" he said winking. I laughed and jumped in. I started swimming out into the sea and Jacob followed me, he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back, I laughed and tried to squirm out of his hold. All my friends started getting in the water.

"Ahh" I heard Zoe squeal.

"Oh my gosh" Emma called. "It's freezing!" I laughed at my complaining friends.

"Come on lets have some fun! It's not that cold" Jacob called after them. They all laughed and starting diving in the water and playing around. Jacob, my friends and I played in the water all afternoon, Jack seemed to stay away from me all afternoon so I got out of the water and left Jacob with my friends, I wrapped my towel around me and walked over to Jack sitting on a blanket.

"Hey" I said and sat down next to him.

"Hi" he replied.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He didn't answer. I followed his eye line to see Jacob in the water.

"He isn't my boyfriend you know, just in case you were thinking it" I said, he looked at me.

"Really?" he said with a hint of hope in his voice. I laughed.

"Of course not, he's 16" I replied to him.

"Yeah I thought he was a little old for you. He looks a lot older than 16 though and It's just the way he looks at you bothers me." Jack said smiling. "Who is he?"

"He's my sister's best friend, I've known him all my life, and he is like a brother to me" I said.

"He doesn't seem like a brother" Jack said under his breath. I ignored his comment.

"So... are you going to come and swim?" I said.

"Nah its ok, go have fun" he said.

"You sure?" I replied.

"Go" he said smiling. "But just so you know... I really like you and I hope he doesn't get in the way of that" I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"He won't" I said and got up, I started running towards the water and dropped my towel half way there. The rest of the afternoon I spent going backwards and forwards from Jack to the water. I had just ran back towards the water when Jacob started getting out.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. He just smiled at me.

"Watch" he said and winked as he ran towards the cliffs. I watched him climb them and then stand at the edge.

"Ready Ness?" he asked me. What was he going to do? Jump? Is he crazy? Ok maybe he _was_ crazy. Suddenly he jumped head first off the cliff. My heart leapt out of my chest. It was beating so hard. What was Jacob thinking? I ran along the beach not taking my eyes off my falling best friend. I dived into the water waiting for him to land. Seconds after I got into the water Jacob crashed into the water. I swam as fast as I could towards him. His head popped up out of the water.

"Jake? Are you ok?" I asked anxiously. He looked at me with a big grin on his face.

"Of course I am" he said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me towards him. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Don't do that to me! I thought you were going to get hurt!" I said in his neck. He his body shook with laughter under me.

"You shouldn't worry so much Nessie, I'm fine. Even a human could survive that jump. Your mother did after all." He said as he swam us back to my friends.

"What?" I asked shocked. "My mom jumped that?"

"Yep! The very reckless stupid human Bella" he said chuckling. I couldn't help but laugh with him. I would ask my mom more about that later.

"Can I do it?" I asked him, I knew what the answer would be but I tried anyway.

"No" he said straight away.

"I thought you would say that" I said and swam towards my friends. The afternoon progressed quickly and by 6pm I was starting to get hungry.

"Jacob!" I called. His head popped out of the water.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Did you bring food?" I asked. He frowned.

"Crap, no sorry, do you want to go home?" he said.

"We have loads of food!" Rachel called from a few feet away from me.

"Cool" I said. "Lets eat then!" I called. Everyone got out of the water and we made a camp fire and started cooking some sausages on the fire.

"Anyone know any scary stories?" Harry said. I looked at Jacob and smiled.

"We do!" we said together.

"Cool! Let's hear them" Harry said. Everyone moved a bit closer to me and Jacob ready to listen. Jacobs voice went low and seductive.

"Well" he said looking at everyone in the eye. "They're not really stories, they're legends." He said. "Legends of the Quileute tribe, my tribe..." Jacob then told everyone the stories I had heard a million times but I never got tired of hearing them again. Everyone enjoyed hearing the legends. Only Jacob and I knew they were true. After each person of the group told their own little stories some of the kids were falling asleep. Jacob rang most of my friend's parents and everyone started to leave. Jacob took my hand and pulled me up from the sand when everyone had gone home.

"Are you tired?" he asked me as we walked towards the car.

"Not really" I lied.

"Want to walk down the beach a bit?" he asked and smiled down at me.

"Sure" I said. We walked hand in hand down the beach. He stopped at a dead tree trunk and he smiled at it, remembering something. "What?" I asked him curiously.

"Oh nothing" he said and pulled me down next to him. We sat on the log and stared out into the sea.

"This place has some memories that's all. It's special to me and your mother. We used to come here all the time when she was human" he said and a little laugh escaped his lips. I smiled.

"Can it be mine and your log now?" I asked him. He squeezed my hand.

"Yes" he said and kissed my hair. I smiled at him and rested my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes for what seemed like only a second when Jacob picked me up and carried me away from the place that was now ours. Minutes later I felt my dad's cold arms replacing Jacob's warm body. I curled into my dad and wrapped my arms round his neck but never opened my eyes. I felt the air rushing past us and then my dad put me down on my bed I opened my eyes.

"Goodnight baby" he said and kissed my head.

"Night daddy" I said and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Gone**

**BELLA**

"Ness!" I called towards her room.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"I'm off to see Lauren do you want to come?" I asked her.

"No its ok, I need to finish my homework"

"Ok then, your dad will be back soon from hunting" I called.

"Ok, bye mom!" she called and I ran out the door towards the Cullen's house. As I got to the house Alice pulled open the door.

"Hey Alice" I said.

"Good evening Bella" she said smiling. I walked up to her and gave her a one armed hug and we walked arm in arm to the living room. The baby was getting huge. Lauren had to lie on a bed replacing the couch now with an IV drip attached to her. She looked so weak. It wasn't very long now, probably only a few days before the baby had to be ripped from her like Renesmee was from me. I walked over to her and stroked her hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her. She coughed to speak.

"It's painful" she said. I nodded in agreement.

"I remember the pain." I said and smiled at her weakly. "It will be over soon" I said wiping her hair of her face. She coughed violently and Rose shot up and held her head up. I walked out of the room and into Edward's music room. I walked over to the black grand piano and sat on the stool. I missed him, a lot. He was only a few miles away but it hurt every second I was away from him. I placed my fingers on the piano keys and closed my eyes. Remembering the many times Edward had played for me.

"Would you like me to teach you your lullaby?" Edward said. My eyes snapped open and turned my head to see Edward standing behind me. I smiled and twisted my body so my lips met his.

"Yes please" I said.

"Very well" he said and sat next to me. "Watch first" he said. "Try to memorise the keys I play. It should be quite easy now you're a vampire." He said then he started to play my lullaby. I took it in really easily and could play it by the second try. Edward and I had just started to play it as a duet when Jacob burst through the door. His eyes scanned the room for us, they were full of horror. Edward's face reflected Jacob's.

"What?" I asked warily.

"It's Nessie." Jacob said. "She's gone" I jumped up and ran my full speed out the door. As soon as we stepped out of the house Jacob phased and his clothes shredded all around us. Edward, Jacob and I ran towards the cottage. I couldn't tell where my daughter was last. Edwards, Renesmee's and my scent was all over the cottage. I walked straight to Renesmee's room and she wasn't there. All her school books were scattered on the floor and her iPod was still playing in the dock.

"Here!" Edward called. I ran to Edward and the scent hit me. It was an unfamiliar scent. One that I had never encountered before. "Do you recognise it?" Edward asked me. I shook my head and looked at him. My feelings were mirrored in his face. He was scared. Then I realised what Alice had said 'they would try and come for her almost every month' but I had lost track of time. I thought back to earlier this evening when I asked her if she wanted to come with me. She said no. I don't know why I didn't force her to come. We had completely forgotten that the Volturi were after her. Lauren and the baby seemed to take up all our time and thoughts and we never once remembered that we were still vampires most wanted. I fell to my knees and started sobbing into my hands. Edwards arms wrapped around me.

"We will find her" he said comforting me. "She will be fine" he said. Suddenly Jacob threw his head back and howled. The sound was deafening. His howl was full of pain. He dropped his head down and I could tell he was ordering the wolves to come search for her.

"Come on" Edward said pulling me up "we need to follow the scent before it disappears" He said and got out his phone, we started running following the scents of my daughter and the stranger. Edward dialled Carlisle's number. "Carlisle. Renesmee is missing; Jacob has the wolves out looking for her. Bella and I are following the scent…" Edward carried on explaining things to Carlisle as we slowed to a walk. I tuned his voice out and filled my mind with my daughters scent. I closed my eyes and walked deeper into the forest. I continued to follow the scents until we got a few miles into the forest suddenly I could smell Renesmee's scent a lot clearer, it was burning my nose. I could smell her blood now. A vampire had hurt my little girl so bad she was bleeding. I broke into a sprint and pulled Edward with me.

"That vampire is going to die" I snarled. We started running towards the potent smell of our daughter. Suddenly we burst into a clearing in the forest. My eyes scanned the large space. On the other side of the space was the limp weak body of my daughter.

"No!" Edward cautioned me. "It's not her" I looked at him questioningly.

"What?" I said to him.

"It's not her" he said and pulled me out of the clearing.

"It looked like her!" I said my voice was shaking. "We need to check"

"No! It couldn't have been her. Her head was blank and she wasn't moving. It must have been an illusion." He said almost shouting at me.

"It couldn't have been! I have my shield around us both!" I replied.

"It's not an illusion of the mind then, its something more. I know it wasn't her" he snarled. Then we slowed down and entered another clearing in the forest. I scanned the clearing again and I saw the same shape at the opposite end. She looked so much like my daughter; this one had to be her. Edward growled and pulled me away again and we began running in another direction. What was this? Was it a trick? Or were we running in circles? I couldn't get my head around it. Even though I had all this extra room to think. After I got control of myself again I sniffed the air again and I realised we weren't following Renesmee's scent anymore.

"Where are we going?" I asked him "I can't smell her" Edward didn't say anything he had his eyes fixed on a point in the distance and he was running towards it.

"Stop!" he yelled. I looked at him confused. Was he talking to me? "Carlo!" he called again. I tore my eyes from Edward and looked in front of us. I saw a tall thin vampire; he had long hair and a grey robe on. He was definitely a member of the Volturi.

"Please" I begged him. "Give me my daughter. I looked at the limp body of my daughter in his arms.

"No" he snarled with a strong accent.

"How badly have you hurt her?" I asked him.

"Zhe iz only zleeping." He said.

"But I could smell her blood." I said confused looking at her.

"It was an illusion Bella, she is fine" Edward whispered to me. "The Volturi want her alive" I relaxed a little. "Carlo" Edward said again. "You have a son. Correct?" Carlo nodded. "A son from when you were human. He lives in Italy with his mother." Carlo nodded again. "Yes I can read your mind just like your master… Carlo what would you do if your son was taken by a stranger?"

"Anything" he answered.

"Indeed, so you see it from our point of view. A mother and father would do anything for the safety of their child and would be backed up by their family" Edward told him "and it just so happens that Renesmee has a lot of family that love her more than anything in this world. You have chosen the wrong family to piss off because right now I'm stalling you. There is an entire pack of werewolves accompanied by another 5 vampires only a mile away. They will be here in seconds and you are about to die. Because not only did you pick a Cullen to kidnap but you also took the Alpha wolfs entire world from him and no one should ever piss off the alpha wolf." Edward said with a huge grin on his face. Point five of a second later Jacob jumped over our heads followed by his entire pack and half of Sam's. Then Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett appeared at our sides. The fear on Carlo's face was obvious. Edward disappeared from my side and Jacob and Edward ran towards Carlo. Edward pulled Renesmee from his arms and moved back to my side. Jacobs jaw wound tightly around Carlo's arm and he pulled. All the werewolves began dismantling the vampire and I could see Emmett jumping up and down beside me. He obviously wanted to help. Renesmee was still unconscious in Edward's arms.

"Let me have a look at her" Carlisle said and Edward placed her on the ground. Carlisle put his fingers on her wrist.

"Can you hear the difference in her heart? It's slowed right down." He said. I listened through the fighting around us for her heart, he was right it was half as fast. "Let's take her back so I can make sure she is ok." Carlisle said as Edward lifted Renesmee up.

"Jacob, we will be at the house. Make sure our visitor was alone, he could have been hiding things in his thoughts" Edward said and we began running towards the safety of our home.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The birth**

**BELLA**

"Will she be ok?" Lauren asked me from her bed. I looked up at her.

"I don't know" I whispered and put my head back in my hands. I concentrated on what was happening up stairs. Thump thump thump thump. I could hear my daughter's heart beat, but it was not as fast as it should be. Thumb… thumb… beeeep. NO! I dropped my shield. _Edward? Tell me that beep doesn't mean what I think it means._ I didn't hear Edward answer me I just heard Edward and Carlisle running around upstairs and the beep continuing. I jumped up and ran into the room with Carlisle, Edward and Renesmee. Renesmee was lying on the hospital bed set up in Carlisle's office just like it was when I was pregnant. She had her eyes closed and she looked really pale. I ran to her side and picked up her hand. It felt warm. Renesmee's skin was always really hot for me to touch; it normally ran at about 105 degrees, her hand now was barely 60 degrees.

"Renesmee baby" I whispered to her.

"I don't think she can hear you Bella." Carlisle said. As he rushed back to my side to take Renesmee's arm and injected something into her. He held her wrist waiting for something to happen. Suddenly the beats returned to her heart.

"She's stable" Carlisle said as he put Renesmee's arm back on the bed "Now Bella, Edward we need to talk." He said.

"Yes" Edward immediately said to what ever Carlisle was thinking.

"I think we should ask Bella as well" Carlisle said as he pulled up a chair and sat next to me. He took my hands in his. "Bella. There is poison running through Renesmee's veins. We don't know what the poison is but I'm guessing that the Volturi have the antidote. They wanted Renesmee alive but only if they had her to them selves. I think they poisoned her enough only to hurt her if she didn't reach them in 12 hours but now Carlo is dead we can't be sure. Here is the thing Bella. If we can't save her there is another option" he said smoothly looking into my eyes and examining my reaction. "We could change her." He said smoothly.

"Change her to what?" I asked confused by his wording.

"Into a vampire Bella, if it came to the worst." He replied.

"Oh" I said and looked at Edwards cautious eyes. He was examining my reaction. "Yes" I said. "Of course, but only if it comes to the worst and we can't find a cure" I said. Carlisle relaxed and smiled.

"Thank you Bella" he let go of my hands and walked to the other end of the room to get something for Renesmee. Edward sat in his place. "She'll be ok" he said and pulled me onto his lap. I rested my head on Edward's shoulder and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in and then emptied my lungs. I reopened my eyes to look at Renesmee. Suddenly she started shaking violently. Edward pushed me on the chair and stood up. He put his hands on Renesmee shoulders to try and keep her down.

"CARLISLE" he called. "Dad what do we do?" Carlisle ran to the opposite side of Renesmee

"Bella help Edward hold her down" Carlisle ordered me. I started panicking and jumped up to place my hands on Renesmee's legs.

"Carlisle? What is happening to her?" I asked.

"I don't know" he said as he shot across the room bringing injections back and forth.

"Carlisle?" I repeated.

"I DON'T KNOW BELLA! LET ME WORK" he snarled at me. I looked at Edward shocked. Carlisle _never_ raised his voice. Ever. Not even in the worst circumstances, he wasn't that type of person. Renesmee continued to shake violently for 11.4 seconds. When she stopped she became limp and collapsed back on the bed and the monitor started beeping again.

"Edward?" I whispered.

"It's ok. I can still see her thoughts… Well her dreams." He said and took me in his arms. "I don't know what to do" We stood there for 3 seconds before Renesmee suddenly jerked up into a sitting position. Her eyes snapped open. She blinked once and looked around the room until she found us.

"Momma? Daddy?" she asked weakly.

"Oh Renesmee!" I called and flew my arms around her. Edward put his hand on her head.

"Perfect 105 degrees" he said and kissed her on her head. He then put his arms around me and Renesmee.

"Renesmee how do you feel?" Carlisle asked.

"I have a head ache but that's it" she replied. Edward and I let go of her.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" I said at her looking at her directly in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Sorry momma" she whispered as a tear ran down her cheek. I leant forward and kissed it away. "He was so scary" she whispered and more tears ran down her face. I pulled her into a hug again.

"Don't cry baby girl. You're safe now and I'm never letting you out of my sight" I said. She pulled away from me and looked at me frowning. "Not for a while anyway" I said and smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked as he sat next to me on Renesmee's bed. I looked at him. "I'm sorry I talked to you like that, it was out of line. I was just so worked up with Renesmee I couldn't stand the idea of her dying and I just snapped. I'm really sorry I hope you understand that" he said looking directly at me, I smiled at him.

"It's ok Carlisle, I forgive you" I said and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He chuckled and let go of me.

"Thank you" he said then he looked at Renesmee. "Are you sure you are not dizzy or feel sick or anything out of the usual?" he asked her. Edward pulled her onto his lap.

"I feel fine" she whispered.

"It's a miracle then" Carlisle said.

"That's my girl." I said. "Come on, Lauren and Rosalie are worried sick down there" We all got up off the bed and walked down stairs. Edward and I didn't take our hands off Renesmee, I didn't know if she had her full strength back so I kept my arm around her waist. As soon as we walked into the living room Rosalie jumped up and ran to Renesmee pulling her out of our arms and hugging her tightly.

"Nessie. Oh god Nessie. Don't do that to me. You had me dying down here." She said in her shoulder.

"Sorry Aunt Rose." She sobbed in her shoulder.

"Don't say sorry Ness. It wasn't your fault, I'm sorry for not protecting you." I said as I hugged Rose and Renesmee. Renesmee sobbed harder as Rosalie and I comforted her.

"Owwwwwwwww" I spun round to look at Lauren, she was half off her bed and clutching her stomach. "Ahh" she cried.

"Carlisle!" Edward called. As we all rushed over to Lauren Carlisle came running into the room.

"She's going into labour" Carlisle said. "Get her upstairs." Edward picked her up and ran upstairs to the room Renesmee had just been in. "Bella keep Renesmee down here" Carlisle ordered me and Rosalie and Carlisle followed Edward upstairs.

"No" I said mostly to myself. "Esme can you keep Renesmee here please?" I asked her.

"Sure Bella" Esme said and I ran upstairs to were Lauren was. As I entered the room Carlisle was injecting morphine into Lauren.

"We are going to try and make this as comfortable as possible." He said to her. She was crying but managed to say thank you to him. Rosalie was standing next to her head stroking Lauren's hair off her face. I walked over to her and bent down next to her head.

"When the blackness comes just go to it. It will make things a lot less painful." I whispered. "It will all be okay soon. Thank you for blessing us with this child" She smiled at me and nodded, and then she cried out in pain again. I held onto her hand as I watched Edward and Carlisle work on her.

"Are you ready Lauren?" Edward said. Tears were streaming down Laurens face so fast I could collect them in a glass. She nodded.

"Remember" she choked out "he doesn't get to see the baby" She looked at Rosalie. Rose nodded. I looked down at Carlisle and Edward. Edward was bent over Laurens stomach, his teeth were bared.

"Make it quick Edward" I said to him.

"I'm waiting for the morphine" he said, his voice was shaking. I knew this must be hard for him but he had to do it. After all he was the only one with experience in getting the child out and maybe he knew a way so it wouldn't hurt Lauren that much. Suddenly Emmett burst through the doors and took his place next to Rosalie.

"Just do it!" Lauren called. "I want this to stop, I want to rest" she said and with another terrible cry that will haunt me for the rest of my existence Edward ripped open Laurens stomach and pulled out the baby. I looked back at Lauren's face and she was still. No crying and no screaming. Not from her anyway. The new baby only centimetres away from me was crying and screaming enough for both of them.

"Rosalie, Emmett. You have a baby girl." Edward said as he handed Chantelle over to Rosalie. I looked at Rosalie wrapping her daughter in a towel then I looked down at the limp body of Lauren. Her eyes opened for a brief second. As they closed again her heart beat finally stopped and I relaxed. She was finally at rest.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Chantelle**

**BELLA**

I looked from the tiny baby in Emmett's arms down to the body of Lauren.

"Edward, I think you should get the body out of here. It's upsetting Bella" Carlisle said looking at me concerned. Edward tore his eyes from Chantelle and walked over to me; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head.

"Don't worry, she's at peace now." He said in my ear.

"Bella come here" Rosalie said, he voice was positively ringing, I smiled at her happy tone and walked to her.

"Here" she said and handed me the baby girl. I was aware of Edward lifting Lauren behind me. I dragged my attention to the baby in my arms.

"She's beautiful" I said and smiled at the tiny half human half vampire baby in my arms. She had blonde straight hair that fell just on her shoulders, her face was angelic and she had bright blue eyes that reminded me of the ocean.

"I think we should clean her up and I'll check everything is ok. Then she can meet the others." Carlisle said and led me in to Rosalie's bathroom.

"I'm going to check everything is ok with Edward and tell the others the news" Emmett said and he ran down the stairs after Edward. Rosalie and I cleaned up Chantelle and Carlisle measured and weighed her.

"She's a very healthy little girl." Carlisle said to Rose as he handed her over. The smile on Rosalie's face never fell as she carried her daughter over to her room and placed her on her bed. I sat on the bed next to Chantelle and stroked her –now clean- hair. She looked at me and smiled, I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I wonder if she has a gift" I said as Rosalie went into her wardrobe to get some baby clothes. She came back out and started to dress Chantelle in a little pink baby grow that said 'I love my mommy' on the front.

"I guess we will see in time" she said still smiling at Chantelle.

"Come on mommy" I said laughing at her and grabbed her arm to lead her out of the room. She laughed with me as we entered the living room. Renesmee jumped out of Jacobs lap and ran towards us.

"Can I hold her?" she asked Rose jumping up and down with excitement. Rosalie laughed.

"Sure Ness. Go sit back down and ill hand her to you. Be careful she's only a baby" Renesmee ran back to Jacob and sat next to him. Rosalie placed Chantelle in Renesmee's eager arms and sat next to her.

"She's so light" Renesmee whispered. I laughed and sat in front of her crossed legged.

"That's because your part vampire and she's only a baby" I said to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"She's tiny too" Renesmee whispered as she bent forward and kissed Chantelle gently on her head. Chantelle's eyes opened and she looked at Renesmee. Chantelle smiled and lifted her little hand to touch Renesmee; Renesmee giggled and kissed Chantelle's hand. "Hey Chantelle, I'm Renesmee, I'm going to be your friend and your big sister" she said smiling at her. Chantelle then looked up at Jacob and Jacob looked back into her eyes, then Jacob tore his eyes from the baby and looked at Renesmee.

"Want to hold her?" Renesmee asked him but before Jacob could answer Rosalie answered for him.

"No" she said as a reflex action. Jacob looked at her.

"Rose" I warned her.

"Sorry" she said quickly. "You can if you want" she said honestly.

"No. It's ok" Jacob said and looked back down at Renesmee. I heard everyone coming into the room now, all converging here to see the new Cullen. Everyone took turns in holding and welcoming the new baby, everyone except Jacob. Chantelle was in Esme's arms with everyone around her when I walked over to Jacob at the window.

"Hey Jake" I said and stood next to him

"Hey" he replied to me.

"What's bothering you?" I asked him.

"She has the same effect as Renesmee did" he said. I looked up at him confused. "Everyone loves her" he said and looked down at me.

"Oh" I said, I looked back up at the crowd around Esme and the baby. "Yeah it can only be expected, it's not every day there is a new baby in a coven of vampires."

"I guess" he whispered.

"What's the real reason Jacob?" I asked him. He looked down at me and I looked at him directly in his eyes.

"She has a gift" Jacob said.

"Really?" I asked him and looked towards the baby. "What is it? Did she use it on you?" I asked.

"You could say that" Jacob said. I looked back at him confused. Suddenly Edward was by my side and was looking at Jacob.

"Interesting theory Jacob" he said.

"What?" I asked them both. "What is your theory?"

"Jacob thinks Chantelle has a gift of persuasion or seduction. When she looked at Jacob before he had a strange urge to hold her, like nothing in the world mattered to him more than the baby. She even over ruled Renesmee." Edward said. "She must be powerful if she could over ride an imprint. But that's only a theory, its happened once. We don't really know if it's really her gift or if it's something that merely happened"

"Can you re-imprint?" I asked at him confused.

"No" he whispered. "Renesmee is the only one for me. I wasn't in control, it was all her" he looked at the baby being cradled in Alice's arms.

"Well it makes sense." I said and looked towards Chantelle. I felt Jacob and Edwards gaze on me ready to hear my theory. "I mean her mom was very beautiful for a human, and her dad had a thing for seducing women." I said to them. "Maybe she gets her gift from them. Like Renesmee did from us" I said and looked at Edward.

"Hmm" Edward replied and smiled at me. "Well done babe" I smiled back.

"Thanks" I replied then I looked back at Jacob. "You don't need to beat yourself up about what you felt. It was Chantelle, it wasn't your true feelings, you know Renesmee is the only one you love, don't let what happened get to you" I said to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Thanks Bella"

"Anytime" I said and returned his smile. Edward walked off towards the group. I watched him as he walked towards our family.

"Go" Jacob said at me. I looked at him. "Go on" he said

"You sure?" I asked him.

"Yes! Go on, join in the happy family" he said and smiled at me.

"You're my family too" I said.

"I know, but go hang out with the vampire part of your family" he said with a laugh in his tone. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I then turned around and walked towards Renesmee who was being held by Jasper.

"Nessie baby, go cheer up Jake" I whispered in her ear. She looked at Jacob standing by the window then back at me and smiled. She jumped down from Jaspers arms and ran towards Jacob.

"Jakey!" she called and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Nessie" he said and smiled at her. He looked at me and his smiled grew wider. I smiled back at him. Sometimes I forgot that Renesmee was physically nearly 10, because she still acted like a 5 year old when she wanted. I looked towards Rosalie holding Chantelle. Knowing that she had all this to come. I couldn't help but smile.

"Whatcha smiling at?" Edward asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Our big –_perfect_ I added in my thoughts- happy family" I said and twisted in his arms so my lips could reach his. He smiled around our kiss. I was so involved in the kiss I didn't realise what was going on around me.

"BELLA!" Jacob called. I pulled away from Edward and looked over towards him slightly irritated that he would interrupt us.

"Wh-"I began to snarl at him but I was interrupted by the sight of Renesmee's body shaking violently in his arms. "Renesmee!" I called and ran towards her.

"Get her back upstairs, everyone else stay down here" Carlisle said and Jacob, Carlisle, Edward and I ran upstairs into Carlisle's office.

"Carlisle? What's wrong with her?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, some of the poison must have still been in her system." He said as he rushed around the room getting things ready to treat her. This couldn't be happening again. She was fine before. Why would this happen? Edward wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest, holding him tight against me. Then I squeezed my eyes shut and wished it would end.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Family Meeting**

**BELLA**

I started pacing the room. "Bella" Edward said. "Stay still, it's driving me crazy" I stopped moving and just stood still. I looked back at my daughter on the bed. It was sort of lucky that Esme had changed the sheets since Chantelle's birth.

"Carlisle?" I asked as he sat down on the chair next to Renesmee. "What's going on?" I asked him. He let out a long sigh.

"She's in a coma" he said, his voice shook as if he was close to tears. I walked over to my daughter and took her hand.

"Baby?" I asked. "Please wake up" I kissed her hand.

"I don't think she will" Carlisle said. "Not until we have the antidote." I looked up at him; he was now standing behind me with his hand on my shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I think it's time to take a trip to Italy" he said. I looked at Edward and Jacob. They had shock on their faces. "I'm calling a family meeting" Carlisle said. "That includes you Jacob." Carlisle stood up and walked towards the door. I let go of Renesmee's hand and followed.

"Jake?" I asked him as he moved to Renesmee's side. "I'm staying here, I'll talk through Edward." He said and looked at me. His face was full of pain. "I don't want to leave her alone" he choked out as he held back tears. He looked back at Renesmee and took her hand in his. All I wanted to do was to go over and comfort him but Edward started pulling me out of the door, I reluctantly followed him.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Alice, Jasper" Carlisle said "everyone to the dining room" We all entered the dining room and sat around the antique table. "Renesmee is in a coma" Carlisle said. Everyone gasped; Rosalie looked like she was holding back tears and Esme had her hand over her mouth in shock. "The only way I can think of making sure she will stay ok is if we find out what Carlo put in her. And that means making a visit to our old friends" Carlisle continued. I snorted at the last word, I saw Edward smile down at me.

"But not all of us will go" he added quickly.

"I _AM_ going" I said, almost yelling.

"Yes Bella, I wouldn't ask you to stay. Plus your gift will keep us from getting hurt. We will need you" he said and nodding in my direction.

"I am too, I'm not spending one minute away from Bella" Edward said and put his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Of course" Carlisle said and nodded at him. "Rosalie, Emmett. I think it is best for you two to stay here with Chantelle and Renesmee."

"Awh damn. Don't I get to see the fight?" Emmett moaned. Carlisle looked almost horror struck.

"There will be no fighting. We are going for the antidote, nothing more" he said at Emmett.

"And you think they're going to just hand it over without a fight or a compromise?" Emmett said to him.

"He's right Carlisle. They're not going to give it to us for nothing" Esme said and placed her hand on his leg.

"They'll want Renesmee" Alice added.

"Or me" I said in a whisper. Everyone looked at me in shock. "There is nothing they want more than Renesmee, Alice, Edward and me. They've made that very clear. If they want a trade for the antidote, they can have me."

"No" Edward snarled at me. "You are not sacrificing yourself, I can't let you do that" he said "if you go I go and we are not leaving Renesmee without her parents. Therefore none of us are trading for it" I looked up into his golden eyes.

"Edward, Renesmee could die if I don't do this. I will not let that happen, I will die myself before I let anything happen to her again."

"Edward! Bella! Stop this nonsense. No one is trading their life for this. We will find another way!" Carlisle stated. I looked at him and opened my mouth to disagree.

"We will find another way Bella! I am not losing a daughter and a son to _them_!" he snarled, there was an acidic tone to his voice as he said 'them'. I looked down, afraid to look in my father in laws eyes. "Okay. So Edward, Bella and I are going to Italy. Anymore want to come? I am not forcing any of you"

"I'm coming" Esme said.

"No no your not" Carlisle said to her

"Yes I am, I'm going where ever you are" she said and sat back on her chair and folded her arms.

"Esme, love. Look at me" Carlisle said and turned his chair so he was positioned in front of Esme. He took her hands and she turned to look at him. "I need you here. Where I know you are safe, I need you to be the mother and grandmother to our children and granddaughters. You need to hold us together... _Here._" He said softly looking in her eyes. He held her gaze for 3 seconds then she finally answered him.

"Fine ill stay." She whispered.

"Thank you" he said and kissed her quickly on the lips. Then he turned back to us. "Ok Esme, Rosalie, Emmett are staying here. What about you Alice and Jasper? Also Jacob?"

"Jacob wishes to stay here, he doesn't want to leave Renesmee" Edward said. Carlisle nodded.

"Ok that's fine. Although it would be handy to have a wolf or two to keep us up to date with what is happening around here." Carlisle said more to himself than us.

"Jacob said he will order Leah to come with us" Edward said.

"I suppose that could work. Are you sure Leah would want to come?" Carlisle asked.

"Once she finds out her nieces life is on the line I'm sure she won't object" Edward spoke for Jacob.

"Very well" Carlisle answered. "Alice? Jasper?"

"Alice isn't going" Jasper said before Alice had the chance to speak.

"What?" Alice said looking at him. "Why not?"

"I'm not having you remotely close to Italy. I will not lose you and you're too much of a prize for them."

"He's right. If they know you're with us they will take advantage and try to recruit you along with Bella and Edward." Carlisle said to her.

"Fine." She said stubbornly. "But that means you're not going either" she said to Jasper. I looked at Jaspers face, he looked torn. He sighed.

"Carlisle what do you think? Will I be any use?"

"You're skills may come in handy but if it is too hard for Alice you must stay." Carlisle said.

"Alice?" Jasper asked her.

"NO!" she shrieked. "You're staying here with me"

"But what if I can help save Renesmee? Its only 3 days max and much as it pains me to remember; we have been apart for longer than that. We can do this if it means saving a member of our family" he said softly taking her face in his hands. She sighed and closed her eyes. Then she opened them again.

"Fine but if you get killed I'm telling" she said, Jasper smiled and kissed her. I looked up and Edward and then back at Alice and Jasper, I couldn't understand how they could stay apart for that long. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I could only guess it took time to be at their level.

"Okay so that's settled. Edward, Bella, Jasper and I will be going to Italy. Accompanied by Leah or another wolf that is willing to come. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jacob will stay here with Chantelle and Renesmee. In 2 to 3 days we will return with the answer to bring our little girl back to us." Carlisle said and stood up. "

Wait" I whispered. Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"Is there something we have missed Bella?" Carlisle said.

"Lauren" I said looking at him. "Shouldn't we bury her and have a ceremony or something? She's already been dead for hours." Edward squeezed my side.

"Absolutely" Carlisle said and smiled at me. "We will do that before we leave. Tonight, we can bury her." I smiled back at him.

"Thank you" I said. He nodded towards me.

"Okay so everyone in the back yard at 9. We will leave for Italy as soon as we are done."

"What about Laurens family?" Esme asked.

"She had no family" Edward said. Esme gasped.

"Oh that's so sad" she said, Carlisle walked over to Esme and pulled her into his side.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asked the room. "No? okay. Edward would you help me organise the flights please?"

"Sure" Edward said and everyone started to file out of the dining room. Rosalie and Emmett went back to the living room to check on Chantelle with Esme. Alice and Jasper went upstairs to their room and Edward, Carlisle and I went up to Carlisle's study.

"I think we should move Renesmee into her room" Carlisle said.

"She will be more comfortable there" Jacob whispered in response nodding "she likes the pink walls" he continued as he wiped away tears. I couldn't stand to see Jacob like this, he was a wreck and was it me or is he going a little crazy too? I walked over to Jacob and put my hand on his shoulder. He flinched at my touch but relaxed again.

"Come on" I said and pulled him out of the chair. Edward came over and gently picked Renesmee up. Jacob didn't let go of her hand though as we walked into Renesmee's room. Edward placed her on the bed and pulled her desk chair to the side of her bed so Jacob could sit down. Edward bent over and kissed Renesmee on her head.

"We will save you. You will be better soon my princess" he whispered and kissed her nose gently. I watched as the mask of no emotion Edward was wearing slipped and the pain under it began to show. I could feel the venom on my cheek like it had when I found out about Laurens pain. I knelt down next to Jacob, as the pain took over me. My chest felt like it was being crushed. I looked back up at Edward and watched him hover over our daughter just staring at her little face.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked from the door. "I'm coming" Edward said in barely a whisper. He kissed Renesmee again, and stood up straight. He looked at me and all the emotion drained from his face, then he strode out the room leaving Jacob and me with Renesmee.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: The Funeral**

**BELLA**

"Bella, Jacob?" Edward called from the door. I was sitting on the side of Renesmee's bed when I turned round to look at him. "

Yeah?" I asked.

"Were going to bury Lauren now"

"Ok we'll be right there" I replied and looked back at Jacob. "Jake?" I asked and took his hand. "You coming?" he tore his eyes from Renesmee's face.

"No" he whispered

"Ok" I whispered back. I bent over and kissed Renesmee's head. "Ill be back soon baby girl" I kissed Jacob on his cheek then I left the room. Edward was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as I got to the bottom I took his hand and we walked outside. Everyone was at the bottom of the backyard. We walked towards them and I stood next to Rosalie who was cradling Chantelle as she slept. Emmett was holding Rosalie's hand that wasn't wrapped tightly around their daughter. I looked down in front of us and there was a pure white coffin in the ground.

"Where did the coffin come from? And… the hole?" I whispered to Edward.

"Emmett and Jasper dug the hole earlier and Esme and Carlisle bought the coffin the other day." He replied

"Oh "I whispered back. Carlisle stood at the head of the coffin and Edward, Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper and I made a semi circle around the foot.

"Lauren Green was a wonderful, kind, smart woman. She sacrificed her life for a child." Carlisle said in a low smooth voice. He looked at Chantelle. "We have been blessed with this child and we promise you Lauren that we will forever take care of her in your honour. And we will tell her all about you to make sure she knew what you gave up for her. You will never be forgotten." He looked back at the coffin. "Lets stand in silence and remember all that she has done for us." Carlisle said and we all stood there in complete silence for 2 minutes, the only sound was the beating hearts and breathing of Chantelle, Jacob and Renesmee and the occasional rustle in the trees around us. After the 2 minutes were up Carlisle bent down and picked up a single red rose.

"Rest in peace Lauren" he said and dropped the rose on the coffin. Esme walked up to Carlisle and picked up a rose.

"We will never forget your sacrifice Lauren; you will forever be in my heart." She said and dropped the rose. Alice and Jasper followed on and each dropped a rose. Edward then began to pull me along towards the roses. We both picked one up.

"Thank you, rest in peace." Edward said and dropped the rose. I looked at my family around me and then at Renesmee's bedroom window. Finally I looked back at the coffin and realized I had no idea what to say. I knew everyone was waiting for me to say something. I looked up at Edward and he smiled reassuringly to me. I looked back at the coffin.

"I'm not very good at this sort of thing" I said and laughed nervously. "I know what you went through in the past few weeks better than anyone here. It was the hardest thing for you to ever do but you felt love for the child growing within you, no matter how it got there, who it really was, you loved it and you wanted more than anything to give it a chance at life. You knew it couldn't be killed; it was a life of an unborn child. You gave your life so your baby could live. You made my sister's dreams come true. I can never thank you enough for what you have done for our family. I hope you are happy wherever you are. I know you are looking down on your daughter and our family. I hope we do you proud." I said softly and dropped the rose. I walked away with Edward to stand next to the rest of my family.

"well done" Edward whispered in my ear, I smiled up at him. Next Emmett and Rosalie walked to the roses and picked one up.

"Thank you for blessing my wife and I with this child. I swear to you I will protect her with my life for however long that might be," Emmett said and dropped the rose.

"Em" rose whispered and handed Chantelle to him. He took her in his arms carefully so he didn't wake her up. "I don't really know how to begin." Rosalie said and crouched down so she was closer to Lauren. "I've been immortal for a long time. I had to come to peace with the fact id never have a baby. At least one that I can spend my entire life caring for. You gave me that. I can never express my gratitude" she spoke smoothly then she dropped the rose. "Thank you Lauren" she whispered softly and stood up. She put her hand in Emmett's and walked towards us. Jasper and Carlisle each had a shovel in their hands and began to scoop up the soil to fill the hole.

"Wait!" I said and they all looked at me in confusion. I picked up the last two roses that were meant for Jacob and Renesmee. "Renesmee and Jacob couldn't be here but I know they would want to say thanks too. Also I ask you. As Renesmee's mother. Please look over Renesmee. If she doesn't live through this" –I choked on the last three words- "please take care of her" I choked out the rest and dropped the roses on her coffin. Edward took my hand and pulled me into a hug as I sobbed tearlessly in his chest. Carlisle and Jasper stated shovelling dirt onto the white coffin. Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett began walking towards the house. Edward and I stood there until Carlisle and Jasper finished. They then followed the others.

"Bella Love?" Edward whispered to me. "We have a flight to catch" he said. I nodded but didn't say anything and I let Edward pull me into the house.

"I want to say good bye to Renesmee and Jacob." I said to him as we got into the hall.

"Of course" he said and we walked up the stairs into Renesmee's room. Jacob was still sitting on the chair holding Renesmee's hand.

"Jake. We're going now." I said and walked over to him. He wrapped his other arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap. He let go of Renesmee's hand and put it round me and pulled me into a hug.

"Be careful Bella and don't worry I won't ever leave Renesmee alone" he said to me, tears were filling his eyes.

"Thanks Jake" I kissed his cheek and bent over Renesmee. "Bye baby girl. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise. I love you" I whispered to her and kissed her head and cheeks and left the room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Trip to Italy**

**BELLA**

I walked out of Renesmee's room and Edward was waiting for me. "Be right back" he said and went into Renesmee's room. I walked human pace down the stairs and into the living room. Rosalie was sitting on the couch next to Emmett. Chantelle was asleep in her Moses Basket. Alice was curled up in Jaspers arms on the chair and Esme was hugging Carlisle by the window. I hated seeing everyone so upset and parting with their true loves, but Renesmee was their family and I knew that nothing I said could change their minds. I walked over to Rosalie and sat next to her. She took my hand on her lap.

"She will be ok you know" Rose whispered to me. I rested my head on her shoulder.

"I hope so, I can't think of living in a world without her." I whispered back.

"I know me neither" she whispered.

"Everyone ready?" Carlisle said. I looked up and saw Edward and Jasper with a back pack at the door.

"Is that all we need?" I asked as I got up off the couch.

"We're vampires Bella, what else would we need?" Edward said to me as he took my hand.

"I guess" I said. Alice ran over to us and hugged us both.

"Be careful" she said.

"We will Alice. Don't worry, we'll be back in a few days" I replied. She gave me one last hug and let go of me. Next Esme pulled me away from Edward.

"This is tearing me apart Bella" she said.

"I know. I'm so sorry. I wish I could go alone but we all know Edward won't let that happen." I said to her.

"It's not that. I just don't want you going, I wish there was another way to help our Renesmee. But I understand why you have to go; I would do the same for you and my other children." She said to me and kissed my head. "Just be safe, and come back to me." She said. Then she looked up at Edward, Jasper and Carlisle. "All of you" they all looked at her with pitiful eyes. Edward replaced my arms to hug her "we will mom."

"Thank you" she replied to him and relaxed a little more after being reassured. I hugged Rosalie and Emmett and after everyone had said their goodbyes we all left the house and got in Carlisle's Mercedes and drove to La Push to pick up Leah. Like us, Leah only had a backpack, she didn't need much clothes because she will be in her wolf form most of the time.

"Hey Leah" I said as she sat next to me in the back of the car.

"Hey Bells" she replied smiling but her smile dropped "sorry to hear about Renesmee"

"Thanks" I replied to her. She put her arm around me. Not only did I become closer to Rosalie but I had grown attached to Leah as well. Now that our parents were married all the previous heat between us dropped. It took a while but Leah had learned to live with the fact that the Cullen's were vampires and Jacob and Renesmee had brought us all together. There was no reason to fight anymore. We were all linked one way or another and we were family. We got to the airport in record time. I really didn't think Carlisle was one for fast driving but I guessed we were running late. Edward took my hand and we went through customs and security.

"Gate 3" Carlisle said to us. "We're late, first class has already boarded."

"First class? Really? Cool!" Leah sang. I laughed at her.

"The Cullen's never go economy" Jasper said to her laughing. We all laughed with him as we boarded the plane and took our seats in first class.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs Cullen. Would you like a drink?" the hostess asked me and Edward.

"No thank you" I said to her and looked up to her. I looked back down when I saw how pretty she was.

"No thanks" Edward said without looking up, he continued to play with my left hand and the wedding band that was on my ring finger. She walked away towards Leah.

"Would you like anything Miss Cullen?" Leah jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Oh!" she said shocked. "I'm not a Cullen" she said with a slight acidity to her voice.

"Sorry miss" the hostess said and looked down. "What do you wish to be called then?"

"Leah is fine" she said.

"Very well Leah. Would you like a drink?" the hostess asked her. Leah turned round to look at us and Edward nodded at her.

"Yes please! Err… can I have a dry martini please?" Leah said to her. The hostess looked at her sceptically and turned to Carlisle.

"Is Leah under your care sir?"

"Yes she is" Carlisle answered her.

"Is she legal to drink?" the hostess replied.

"Yes she can have one, but only one, I don't want her drunk when we get to Italy" Carlisle answered her.

"Aw that sucks! You're not my father!" Leah shouted to him.

"Leah" I snarled at her. "What would Jacob think if you arrive in Italy drunk? Grow up please!" she flinched at my command and so did the hostess. Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry" Leah whispered.

"Very well" the hostess said and walked off.

"Shaken not stirred!" Leah shouted after her. I laughed and she turned round to glare at me.

The rest of the plane ride seemed slow to me but we got there eventually. Carlisle pulled out some gloves, coats and glasses from the bag.

"Put these on, pull the hood up" Carlisle said. I put on the coat and the glasses and Edward pulled my hood up for me, I slipped on the gloves and we all walked off the plane. Edward grabbed my hand and we made our way through the airport. We walked out the front door and crossed the road to the forest.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Leah needs to phase to tell Jacob we got here ok" Edward said to me. Carlisle, Jasper, Edward and I stood in the trees waiting for Leah as she dropped her bag with us and continued walking. Leah came back minutes later in her wolf form.

"Yes Jacob" Edward said. "It's very sunny at the moment so it's going to take us longer than we hoped but we will be there soon… Thank you" Edward chimed in after a few seconds. Then Leah trotted off into the forest again. I looked around to find Jasper gone.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked.

"He's acquiring us a car." Edward said to me.

"Stealing?" I asked him "what is it with them two?" I said to myself

"No" he answered me. "Carlisle would never allow it"

"Your right I wouldn't" Carlisle chimed in.

"Jasper is collecting a car Carlisle bought over the internet." Edward said to me.

"Huh... the things you can do over a computer." I mumbled. Leah walked towards us in her human form and picked up her bag.

"Let's go" she said and started walking out of the forest, we followed her and when we got back to the airport car park Jasper was waiting in a blacked out SUV. We all climbed in and Jasper drove off towards Volterra. When we arrived there we drove right up to the clock tower. We all got out and I grabbed Edwards hand and he squeezed it, we both remember the last time we were here and I shivered at the thought.

"Ready?" he asked. I looked at him and nodded. I took Leah's hand, Carlisle took Edward's and Jasper took Carlisle's and we all walked into the clock tower and started descending the stairs into the Voturi's lair.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Verdict**

**BELLA**

We walked through the tunnels a little faster than human speed. We opened the doors to the Volturi's reception area and a human woman I didn't recognise was sitting behind the desk.

"What happened to Gianna?" I whispered to Edward. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh my god no," I whispered. He nodded at me. I looked towards the woman and pitied her. She was going to die and she didn't know it.

"Hello we are the Cullen's and we wish to see Aro immediately," Carlisle said to the woman.

"Oh hello. I'm afraid Aro Caius and Marco and their guard are having lunch at this present time. If you would like to wait they shouldn't be too long," she replied politely to Carlisle.

"Thank you," he replied and we walked to the opposite end of the room to the couches. We sat down and Edward pulled me into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. Last time we were here we were waiting to leave, not go in. It was only a fuzzy human memory but it was still clear. I remember trying to stay awake and not wanting to take my eyes off Edward. Now I never had to.

After thirty minutes passed the woman behind the desk told us they were ready for us. We all stood up and entered the next tunnel.

"Leah perhaps you should phase now," Carlisle said. She nodded and we all turned our backs as she phased. I put her clothes in her back pack and threw it over my shoulder as we continued down the corridor to the Volturi's throne room. I silently wondered if there were going to be bodies of the drained humans they had for lunch on the floor. I shivered at the thought. Edward miss read me and took me in his arms.

"They won't hurt us. Not with you here," he said and kissed my head.

"Put up your shield love, were almost there." I nodded and stretched out my shield around us all. We opened the doors and stepped into the room.

"Carlisle! What a pleasant surprise!" Aro called from his throne, we walked towards him and the door closed behind us, I turned around to see 3 guards standing in front of it; stopping us from getting out. I turned back around to see Aro making his way over to us. I wasn't sure if it was to greet us or kill us.

"Hello old friend," Carlisle greeted him. Aro took his hand. Then his blood red eyes bore into mine. I looked away from him.

"I guess we will have to do this the old fashioned way," he said. I scanned the room for threats and I saw the witch twins Jane and Alec in the corner talking very fast and whipping their heads to me every few seconds. I scowled at them. "How may I help you friends?" Aro asked. I snarled at him

"We are not your friends!" I nearly screamed at him. Edward squeezed my hand. "What did you do with my daughter?" I shouted at him.

"What ever do you mean my dear Bella?" he replied to me.

"You!" I snarled at him. "You drugged my daughter! Well one of your guard did at least, and he tried to kidnap her.

He was an idiot though because we caught up with him and ripped him apart. Sadly we never beat him for information and never found out what he put in Renesmee. So now she is lying practically half dead in her bed and I want her back!" I hissed.

"Ah what a shame Carlo will not be returning to us. He was such a talented boy." Aro said then he sighed and put his hands together as if he was going to clap. Then he turned to Edward. "You should really learn to control your mate," he said to him.

"I will not _control _her. She can do as she wants." Edward replied as a hiss.

"Hmm, I see." Aro replied.

"Aro, please save us the arguments and tell us how to help Renesmee." Carlisle said to him touching his shoulder.

"I will have to talk to my guard first. Please wait," he said and walked towards his throne. I sighed dramatically. Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

"Patience Bella, please, you need to calm down. I know you are mad at them but violence is not the way. This can be resolved with peace," Carlisle said to me. I looked into his golden eyes.

"Mad?" I said to him "I'm far from mad. I'm past furious! These people tried to _kill_ my daughter." I nearly screamed at him. He sighed.

"Jasper, please," he said and I felt a sudden wave of calm come over me. I glared at Jasper. He looked at me apologetic.

"I can feel your pain Bella, but violence will not get us anywhere with the Volturi," he said to me. I nodded in understanding. He was right I needed to calm down. I sighed and relaxed as we waited for the verdict. I watched Edward's face as we waited. It was blank for a long time. Then suddenly he lit up and looked down at me smiling. I smiled back at him, there must be good news. I felt happiness burst out of me. I looked back at Aro and his guards talking, maybe they weren't that bad after all. Then Edward stiffened and his smile dropped. Mine fell with his and I looked back at Aro. He was making his way over to us. Maybe I spook too soon.

"After much discussion, we have decided that we will tell you how to help the child." Aro said to us smiling.

"Thank you Aro. That is great news" Carlisle said to him and returned the smile. I wasn't fooled though.

"What's the catch?" I asked him.

"My dear Bella, there is no catch" Aro replied to me. Then he glared at Edward.

"Take your shield off me for a minute please Bella," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes I want to talk to Aro alone" he replied without taking his eyes off Aro. I hated to do this but I pulled my shield away from Edward. I looked at them both staring at each other having a silent conversation. I pulled my shield away from me and began to think _Ed- _I was cut off by the searing burning pain that went through my body.

"Bella!" Edward screamed to me as I withered on the floor. I turned my head to look at Jane in the corner of the room. She was smiling. I let out a shriek and pulled my shield back around me. I was such an idiot. Why on earth did I pull my shield back? I stood up and glared at Jane. Her smile faded and I started running towards her. I grabbed her shoulders and threw her across the room.

"Bella! NO!" Carlisle shouted at me. I ignored him and kept my eyes on Jane, she was still smiling. I charged towards her but she didn't move. I was confused. Suddenly I felt 3 pairs of very strong arms around me and they weren't Carlisle, Edward and Jasper. I looked around to see them being held by some guards along with Leah being restrained. I tried to shake off the guards around me but they were too strong.

"Now now children. I don't want any violence here. You may leave now or be killed." Aro commanded at us.

"Tell me how to save my daughter first," I snarled at him.

"You have lost your chance, this did not need to result in violence and as a punishment for hurting my dear one, you will leave with no knowledge on how to help your daughter," Aro said to me. His lips curled up a millimetre on the edge. I was now really pissed off.

"UGH" I screamed and the guards holding me where flown across the room. Everyone looked at me astounded. I looked around to see a thin walled white barrier blocking me from everyone else. The guards charged towards me again but they couldn't get through the barrier. Every time they hit it they were flung back and I felt a little twinge in my head. HA! Looks like my shield had grown.

"Wow Bella, how did you do that?" Jasper asked. I turned to look at him and my family still being held by the guards.

"I don't know," I shrugged at him. Then I looked at the guards.

"I would suggest you let my family go, otherwise I'm going to seriously kick your ass!" I said to them. They looked at Aro and he nodded. They all stepped away from Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Leah.

"It's ok, you can come in the shield," I said to them and they all walked through the barrier with no trouble. Edward ran to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Well done! Very impressive Bella," he whispered. I smiled at him and he gave me a quick kiss. "Keep up the shield. They don't stand a chance," he said, I nodded in response.

"Now," I turned to look at Aro. "You're going to tell me how to help my daughter," he looked at me questioningly.

"Of course I'll be back in a minute," he replied and walked out the room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle =)**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Stephanie**

**BELLA**

After fifty seven seconds Aro came back into the room. He approached us and stopped at the edge of my barrier.

"This is the address of a woman named Stephanie. She has amazing abilities. She is the one you need to talk to about helping your daughter." Aro said. I lowered my shield a little so Edward could take the sheet of parchment off Aro. Had they never heard of paper?

"Thank you Aro. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Carlisle said to him. "We will leave now."

"_If_ this leads us to a false trail know that I will be back and I personally will kick all of your asses and turn you inside out," I snarled at them.

"I assure you that is where you need to go," Aro replied to me. I nodded and turned around to walk out. Edward was still staring at him.

"Do not threat Aro. She _will_ talk to us once we have told her what you tried to do." Edward hissed at him. I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him with me and we all walked freely out of the Volturi's throne room. Edward was talking to Leah and the other wolves our whole way back to the ground level of the city, Leah phased back before we got to the door, she linked her arm with mine as we continued to walk.

"Well done Bella by the way. You were awesome," she said smiling at me.

"Thanks Leah," I said laughing. Edward got out his phone and dialled Alice's number. I barely paid attention. I was daydreaming that my baby was better and I couldn't wait to hold her again and have her hug me back.

"Hey Alice... Yeah... Yes we are on our way... We should be back in a day... Ok bye," Edward muttered into the phone. Then he closed then phone and put it back in his pocket as we reached the car.

"Where to now?" Leah said. "I'm exhausted, you vampires are so lucky you don't have to sleep," I laughed at her as we all drove off to the airport.

"We are going to Portland, Oregon. It's not far from where we found Renesmee and Carlo," Jasper told her and soon after we arrived at the airport.

Leah slept all the way back to the United States. We arrived at Portland International Airport the next day around midday and the sun was hidden behind the clouds.

"Looks like the sun is on our side" Carlisle said smiling as we exited the airport. Carlisle handed us the gloves, hats and glasses just in case and grabbed a taxi. We all climbed in and he read out the address Aro gave us. We were there in twenty minutes. Carlisle paid the driver and we all stood together outside a newly refurbished house.

We all grabbed each other's hand like we had in Italy and walked up to the door. Carlisle stepped forward and rang the door bell. A young pale woman with black eyes answered the door.

"Good day, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family. Are you Stephanie?" Carlisle said to the woman.

"Yes. What do you want? And how do you know my name?" Stephanie said.

"We wish to ask you some questions about the recent job you did for the Volturi." Carlisle replied.

"Oh…erm," She said. "Come in," We all entered her home. The entrance hall was brightly decorated and flowers were everywhere you looked.

"I was just about to hunt but I guess I could give you a few minutes." She said then looked at Leah and pulled a disgusted face. "What is that smell?" she said pinching her nose.

"Leah here is a werewolf. She smells differently than a human. I am sorry if it displeases you but she is with us," Carlisle replied to her. She just continued to stare at her.

"Perhaps I should leave." Leah said getting uncomfortable. "I'll be outside," Leah stood up and left the room.

"She isn't a werewolf," Stephanie said to us as she went into the kitchen and came out with an aerosol can and sprayed it around the room.

"No, she's a shape-shifter but her form is a wolf," Carlisle informed her.

"Hmm," she replied and she sat down on the arm chair. "Please sit," she said to us and pointed to the couch.

"Thank you" Carlisle replied and we all sat down on the couch. It was a small 3 seated couch so I sat on Edward's lap; he put his arms around me and squeezed me a little.

"How did you know that Leah wasn't a true werewolf?" Carlisle asked her. She raised her arm and pulled back her sleeve. Her whole arm was covered in white scars, they were hard to see on her white skin but as a vampire I could make it out.

"I travelled the world with Caius many thousands of years ago to find and hunt the Children of the Moon. I know a real werewolf when I see one, even when they're as a human and it isn't a full moon and they don't smell like that. She smelt different, it was repulsive," Stephanie replied to him. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"So you go far back with Caius?" He asked her totally intrigued with her story.

"I do." She replied.

"Why aren't you in Italy in their guard?" Jasper said to her.

"I was. For a couple of hundred years, but I had a love for light and pretty things," she said smiling. "So I left."

"They just let you?" I asked her. She looked at me and her eyes widened as if she hadn't noticed me before. Then she looked down to my hands and Edward playing with my left hand and my wedding ring. Something he often did.

"Yes. You are welcome to leave the Volturi guard whenever you please," she said to me. Edward chuckled under me and I could feel his chest moving, then he kissed my back.

"Oh," I said then turned round to look at Edward. "What?" I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"I'll tell you later love," he replied and I turned around to look at Stephanie.

"Sorry I'm really thirsty right now, is there something I can help you with?" Stephanie said to Carlisle.

"Yes. I believe the Volturi asked you to use your ability recently," Carlisle said looking directly at her.

"I cannot divulge that information. I am sorry," she replied to him.

"Oh but you can. Aro has sent us to you because you are the only one that can fix it," Carlisle said to her.

"Fix what?" She asked him and looked at him sceptically.

"You poisoned or sent to sleep a little girl. She was half human half vampire. She looked like my son and his wife sitting next to me," he said and looked at us. "She is their daughter and is presently unconscious and in what seems like a coma. They would like her back." He said kindly to her.

"Oh," she said and turned to look at Edward and I. She stared at us for a nearly a minute, I was starting to get uncomfortable. She must have noticed the resemblance between Edward and I and Renesmee because her eyes relaxed and her voice was apologetic. "I terribly am sorry. I didn't do any serious damage to her. I didn't understand what Caius wanted with her. Only they instructed me to send her to sleep for a long time. I didn't know who she was. They said she only had a father and that she had killed her mother. They explained to me that she was carried by a human but the mother died giving birth to the girl and the father was in a terrible state and wasn't fit to be her father." She then looked down. "Why would they lie?" she muttered to herself.

"Perhaps they thought that if you knew the truth you wouldn't do it," I said to her. Edward wasn't breathing. I stroked his leg trying to calm him. Stephanie shrugged and I shifted my body so my face was centimetres from Edward's. His eyes were spaced out, he was remembering a previous time and I could guess which one.

"Baby I'm here. I'm not dead and I'm not human anymore, you saved me remember?" I said to him smoothly and stroked his beautiful face.

"I'm sorry; Edward has trouble focusing when things to do with Bella dying are brought up." Carlisle apologized to Stephanie. She nodded.

"I understand."

"Edward?" I said to him again. He moved his eyes to my face. "I love you," I said to him. His lips twitched into a smile and I mirrored him.

"I love you too Bella," he said to me. He shifted my weight onto his right leg and leaned forward.

"Please Stephanie; I am begging you with everything in me. Please return my daughter to me. I can't stand to lose her or my wife." He pleaded to her. She looked at him and they stared at each other for a long ten seconds.

"Very well," she said and stood up. "However before I heal your daughter I have a few things to ask."

"Anything," Carlisle said quickly and stood up too.

"I need to hunt first," she said. We all nodded at her.

"Of course," Carlisle said.

"Then I request you bring her here. I do not wish to travel anywhere," she said.

"Okay. We can work that out," Edward said and we stood up too.

"Bring her here by 9pm," she said and we all walked into her hall.

"Thank you so much," I said to her. She smiled warmly at me.

"You are welcome Bella," she replied and we all left. Leah was waiting for us outside the door.

"I heard everything. I can't believe it was that easy," She said and smiled at me, I smiled back and we all climbed into the car. Carlisle sped off to the airport.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle =)**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: My Baby Girl**

**BELLA**

"Esme, we are on our way back. Can you get Renesmee ready to be transported? Jacob can come too. We need to get her to Portland, Oregon by nine pm," Edward said in the phone as we rushed through departures.

"Of course Edward. That won't be a problem. When will you be back?" Esme answered.

"Two hours tops," he replied.

"Ok, Edward, see you then. Be careful," Esme said.

"We will. Bye Esme," Edward replied. The journey back to Forks didn't seem like two hours, it felt like two hundred but we got there eventually. We raced out of arrivals and got into Carlisle's car that was waiting for us where we left it two days ago. We drove up the Cullen's driveway and Alice and Esme were waiting outside the door. Carlisle and Jasper practically leapt out the car and ran to their wives. They took them in a big embrace and kissed them. Edward, Leah and I gave them a few minutes before we got out. After the welcoming had finished Edward, Leah and I made our way into the house. Rosalie ran up to me and hugged me. She still had Chantelle in her arms. Chantelle had grown. A lot. I didn't know Renesmee the first three days of her life but I knew she had grown a lot from seeing her when I was human. Chantelle had grown just as much. She was bigger but was still very baby like, she wasn't quite toddler sized yet. She looked around seven months old now.

"Gah!" she called to me and put her arms out. I smiled at her and Rosalie handed her over to me.

"Hello pretty baby." I cooed to her. She smiled at me. "You gonna come with me and Uncle Edward to see your cousin?" I asked her. She nodded at me. I nearly forgot that Renesmee was aware of everything at this age. It just amazed me that a 3 day old baby knew what I was saying. My smile grew wider and whilst everyone was greeting Jasper and Carlisle; Edward, Leah, Chantelle and I went upstairs to see my daughter. I shifted Chantelle to my right hip and gently knocked on Renesmee's door. I heard Jacob moving about before he opened the door. His sad, weak, red eyes brightened up just a tiny bit when he saw me then he smiled. I smiled back at him and handed Chantelle to Edward so my best friend could pull me into a giant bear hug.

"It's so good to see you Bells," he said.

"You too Jake. How are you?" I asked him when he let me go.

"Been better," he shrugged. Then he hugged Leah. "You were great," he said to her. She smiled.

"Just doing my job boss," She said and walked in the room with us. I ran over to Renesmee lying on her bed. Her chest was slowly rising and falling. Just seeing her like this crushed my heart. I wanted to see her beautiful brown eyes looking at me, I wanted so much to see her smile and I wanted her to hug me and call me mom. Edward came over to me and sat on the bed with Chantelle in his lap. Chantelle reached out for me and Edward let her go. She crawled across Edward's lap and jumped onto mine, she knelt up and wrapped her little arms around my neck and started crying with me. I wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her a little, carefully so I didn't hurt her. She barely knew me yet she felt my pain, she didn't even know Nessie personally but she knew who she was and wanted to know her more.

"You'll meet her soon baby girl," I said to her.

"Come on Bella, we need to get her to Portland," Edward said. I looked at him and nodded. I stood up and stepped away from Renesmee still holding Chantelle. Edward bent over the bed and swept Renesmee into his arms. We all walked down stairs and into the living room. Rosalie rushed over to me and Chantelle.

"Why has she been crying? Is she ok? Was she hurt? I only left her for 3 minutes," Rosalie fussed over Chantelle taking her out of my arms.

"Rose, she's fine. I would never let anything happen to her. She was crying because she was upset about Renesmee. I think, or me. It's hard to tell, with Renesmee she showed us what she thought. This one has no such ability. Which is a shame really," I said to her. Rosalie relaxed and kissed her daughters head.

"Oh," she sighed. "Ok then."

"So who's coming to Portland? We can't all go right?" I asked anyone who was listening. Of course Edward was listening to me.

"It's just you, Jacob and me that are going love," he said and walked over to me with Renesmee still in his arms.

"Your flight leaves in thirty minutes, you better get going," Carlisle said to us. He hugged me and Edward then gave Renesmee a kiss on her head.

"Good luck," he said to us. Everyone said their good lucks and goodbyes to us and Edward, Jacob and I walked out the house and into the garage.

"Jacob, you sit in the back with Renesmee," Edward said to him and placed Renesmee carefully in the back and put on her seat belt. Jacob sat nervously next to her holding her hand and I sat in the passenger seat. Then Edward drove off to the airport.

We arrived on time and got on the plane. Barely anyone looked at us going through departures, I kept asking Edward if anyone was suspicious of Renesmee not moving but he said that people thought she was tired or asleep. We arrived in Portland by seven thirty pm and we all got into a taxi and headed towards Stephanie's house. The traffic was bad and we arrived there at eight forty two pm. Jacob picked up Renesmee out of the back seat of the taxi and Edward took my hand as we walked to Stephanie's house for the second time in one day. Edward rang the door bell and we waited.

"You're early," Stephanie said as she opened the door. "Come in," she said and we all walked into her house. "Oh you brought another one of them shape-shifter wolves," she said wrinkling her nose at Jacob.

"Yes, I am sorry. Jacob doesn't leave Renesmee. Ever," I said to her. She looked at Jacob again still disgusted.

"Hmmm" she said to him. "What are you? Her guard dog?" she chuckled.

"Voluntary... yes I am. I care a lot about her and I want her back," Jacob said to her in a hateful tone.

"Hmm I sense power," she said at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Jacob is the Alpha of the shape-shifters. The leader as you will," Edward said to her. "The woman you met earlier is his Beta. Second in charge."

"I see," Stephanie sang. "Well put the child here, Jacob," Jacob did as she asked and placed Renesmee across the couch we were sitting on earlier. Stephanie stepped towards her and knelt next to her torso. Edward, Jacob and I stood back and I grabbed their hands. Jacob was breathing heavily.

"She's been tampered with. Human medicine is in her system," Stephanie stated.

"Yes. She nearly died 3 days ago. My father is a doctor, Carlisle, you met him before. He had to revive her," Edward said to her.

"Really?" Stephanie asked him. "Well that's interesting. You see when they told me what she was I had to adjust my power to give her a little bit of each." She said. I looked at her confused. "A little bit of what I would give a vampire and a little of human. It's complicated and hard to explain how my gift works, I have to know what I am infecting and use the appropriate... ingredients," She paused to think of the last word. "I had never come across a human vampire hybrid before so I had to chance it. The Volturi were very impatient. They gave me no notice."

"Enough stories just get on with it," Jacob growled at her.

"Jacob!" I hissed. "Be nice," he just looked at me, no emotion on his face.

"Very well," Stephanie said. She placed her hands on Renesmee's torso and closed her eyes. Jacob's heart pounded in his chest. I concentrated on the weak beat of my daughters. It was barely human pace. Then as if an electric jolt had gone through her; her heart began to speed up. It was like music in my ears. Her breathing became steady and faster, colour began flooding in her cheeks, her chest began to rise and fall at the same speed as it used to.

And then her eyes snapped open.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle =)**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Family**

**BELLA**

None of us said anything for a solid minute. Renesmee was just looking at the ceiling.

"She may feel a bit disoriented and probably very thirsty," Stephanie said quietly to us as she walked away from Renesmee. "Don't bombard her with too many things. I suggest Bella should talk to her, you two stay back. This will all be a shock for her," She said to us. I nodded at her and slowly walked towards my daughter.

"Renesmee?" I whispered softly. She slowly sat up and caught my eye. We were staring at each other for another minute.

"Momma?" she whispered.

"Yes baby, I'm here," I said softly to her. She continued to stare for another ten seconds then she burst out crying and flung herself at me. I wrapped my arms tight around her as she cried and I stroked her hair. "Shhh. Baby it's ok. You're fine now."

"I...i-i was s-s-so lost," she cried and pulled back so she could see my face. Her eyes were all bloodshot. She looked so sick still.

"I know baby but you're home now," I said to her and kissed her head and cheeks and stroked her face. She nodded.

"I love you momma," she whispered.

"I love you too Renesmee Carlie Cullen, More than anything" I replied and pulled her back into a hug. I dropped my shield and looked at Edward _don't worry you're joint _I thought and smiled at him. He smiled back and winked. I held back a giggle. _Come hug her. _Edward walked over to us and knelt next to me.

"I'll give you all some room and call you a taxi," Stephanie said and I heard her walk out the room.

"Thank you," I said to her whilst Renesmee pulled away from me to look at Edward.

"Hey baby," Edward said softly to her.

"Hi daddy," Renesmee whispered and hugged him tight.

"I've missed you kiddo," he said to her kissing her shoulder and head.

"Missed you too daddy," She replied. I looked up at Jacob standing against the wall his eyes were full of longing and love for my daughter. He just watched her, and then he looked at me. I nodded at him and he slowly made his way over to us.

"Hey Ness," he said his voice breaking slightly and knelt next to Edward.

"Jakey!" she cried and struggled in Edward's arms. Edward dropped his arms unwillingly and let her crawl over to Jacob. Jacob wrapped Renesmee up in his big embrace and just held her there. _You have to let her go sometime._ I thought and looked at Edward. He shrugged and moved over to me then he whispered in my ear.

"I just never thought I'd lose both my girls to Jacob."

_You never lost me. _I reminded him. _And he's not that bad. At least he can protect her. I would never think anyone would be good enough for her, but he is pretty darn close. _Edward held back a laugh.

"I nearly did lose you to him though and it's not like he ever left your life," he whispered. I looked at him and his eyes were full of pain. Jacob and Renesmee were muttering something to each other. Jacob was explaining everything but I continued to silently talk to Edward. _You will never ever lose me Edward Anthony Cullen. EVER. _I thought whilst I stared into his beautiful gold eyes. He smiled a little then looked at Renesmee. _And you won't lose her either. You're her father. Jacob never will be... Thank god. He may be her boyfriend, lover or even husband later on but you will always be the most important man in her life. You're her daddy and you will forever be in her heart no matter where she is and she will never stop loving you, just like I won't. _I thought. He looked back at me and smiled. _We don't need to worry just yet; they're still only best friends just like he is mine, he will always be my best friend nothing more_. I said_ and she's only ten at the moment._ I added. His smile grew wider and then kissed me.

"I love you," he whispered against our lips. _I love you too. _I thought knowing he loved hearing my mind so I decided not to say it out loud.

"Momma, daddy? I want to go home," Renesmee interrupted us. I pulled myself away from Edward with a lot of effort and looked at Renesmee.

"Ok baby, let's go," I said and we all stood up. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed me against him, I practically melted against him like this is where I belonged, next to my god-like husband.

"Thank you again Stephanie, you have no idea what this means to us all. You have returned the happiness in our family. Is there any way we can repay you?" Edward said to Stephanie who was sitting on the stairs.

"Oh no! It's perfectly fine. I am sorry again for what I did," she said looking at Renesmee giggling in Jacob's arms as he tickled her. "I didn't know... I didn't know," She whispered to herself. Edward let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead, then he bent down next to her.

"Stephanie. You are not the only one that has a gift here. I should probably have told you this when we met but I can read minds. I've read yours and I can see you are not a bad person. Apart from the fact you drink human blood, but that doesn't matter at the moment. You did not know about Renesmee. I can see you torturing yourself. You look at Renesmee and see a very happy little girl that is loved by her father and family. She is not the child that your friends at the Volturi told you about. You were lied to and manipulated. We do not blame you at all. You returned her to us. That's all that matters," Edward said softly to her.

"You can read my mind?" she said a little embarrassed. Edward held back a laugh.

"Yes," he said.

"Oh," she said and looked away from him.

"It's ok; I get it all the time," Edward chuckled. I held back a growl as I worked out what she was thinking. Edward squeezed my hand.

"If you do not think you deserve anything and you wish to repay us more perhaps you could do one thing?" Edward asked her. Her head snapped up and looked at him.

"Anything," she said.

"Next time you're thirsty try hunting some animals to drink instead of innocent people." He chuckled. She smiled.

"I'll try it but no promises," She replied and laughed with him.

"That's all I ask. I know it can be hard," he said. "I can see my family being great friends with you Stephanie; your kindness will not be forgotten," Edward said to her as we stood up and walked to the door.

"Thank you Edward, I'll see you all again sometime" she said and smiled at us as we walked to the taxi.

"Wait!" Renesmee cried. Edward and I whipped round to see what was distressing Renesmee. "Let me down," She kicked in Jacobs arms. He put her back on her feet and she ran to Stephanie. Then she wrapped her arms around her waist. "Thank you," she said softly to her. Stephanie's smile grew wider and she put her arms round Renesmee.

"You are very welcome bambino, questo mondo non è un luogo sicuro, stare vicino alla tua famiglia e il loro amore ti proteggerà." She replied to her. _What did she say?_ I asked Edward. He bent down and whispered in my ear.

"You are very welcome child, this world is not a safe place, stay close to your family and their love will protect you." I looked at Renesmee's puzzled face and smiled. Stephanie just laughed and let go of Renesmee.

"Go back to your family little Renesmee, we will meet again in time to come," Renesmee smiled.

"Ok, bye," she said waving and smiling at Stephanie as she skipped back to us. She ran to me and took my spare hand. "I want my pony," She mumbled to herself still skipping alongside Edward and me, and then perked right up before she asked me. "Momma? Can I go on Aphrodite when I get back?" she said. "And you can go on Riley if Aunt Rosalie will let you" I smiled down at her as put her seat belt on in the car.

"We can ask" I said to her.

"Yay!" she sang and jumped up and down in her seat. "Can I play with Chantelle as well after?" she said.

"Sure baby. That's if she's awake. Babies are always very sleepy," I said to her then closed her door. I sat on the other side of her with Edward and Jacob sat in the front. Then the driver sped off to the airport. Renesmee turned round in her seat to wave to Stephanie. We arrived home three hours later. Edward had rang Carlisle just before we boarded the plane to tell him everything went well and Renesmee was back with us and they were all going to meet us at the airport.

We saw them before they saw us. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on chairs looking adoringly into the pink pram next to them. Carlisle and Esme were watching the board with the arrivals on and Alice and Jasper were sitting near Rosalie and Emmett and totally engrossed in each other. We walked towards our family and Renesmee was bobbing up and down next to me trying to pull me along. Then Carlisle and Esme saw us.

"Granddad Carlisle! Grandma Esme!" Renesmee practically screamed. Emmett and Rosalie's head whipped up at the sound of Renesmee's cry. Renesmee ran full speed right into Carlisle's chest.

"Hey kiddo!" Carlisle said and scooped her up into a hug. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "We missed you," he said to her.

"I missed you too," she replied. Carlisle let her down and Esme picked her up next.

"You were tearing me apart Nessie. Don't do that to me again," Esme said to her.

"I won't, I promise," she replied and kissed her cheek. Esme smiled and let her down. Then Renesmee ran to Rosalie and Rose picked her up.

"Hey sweetie," she said kissing her shoulder.

"Hi Aunt Rose," Renesmee replied. "Where is Chantelle?" we all laughed.

"Here, she's sleeping at the moment," Rosalie said as she walked over to the pram and Rosalie bent over so Renesmee could stroke Chantelle's cheek. Rosalie stood back up and faced Emmett.

"There's my favourite niece!" Emmett boomed at her. She smiled.

"I'm your only niece uncle Emmett" she giggled as he took her from Rosalie under her arms and threw her in the air. I smiled at them as Edward, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme and I walked closer to them. Alice and Jasper walked over as well. Emmett caught Renesmee and pulled her into a big bear hug. Watching them hug each other was almost as amusing as Jacob hugging her, she was lost in his big arms and she looked so tiny. Next was Alice's turn. She didn't pick her up she just hugged her. Renesmee was quickly catching up in height. She didn't look so tiny next to Alice.

"I missed you Ness. We need to go shopping ASAP," Alice said to her and kissed her head. Renesmee smiled.

"Ok! When do you want to go?" she chimed at her. We all laughed.

"Later," she said and winked at her. Last was Jasper, she held her arms up and he picked her up. Jasper was positively sparkling; all the good moods must really have got to him. I don't think he even acknowledged the fact that there were at least one hundred humans around us. We were all so involved with Renesmee that we weren't even thinking about it. Renesmee on the other hand had been drained from all her energy and hadn't eaten or drank in four solid days.

"Renesmee no!" Edward called. Jasper tightened his grip on Renesmee as she tried to leap over his shoulder to a human teenager walking past.

"Jasper get her out," Carlisle said as we all ran out the doors of the airport. "I think Edward and Bella should take Renesmee hunting for a bit. We will meet you back at the house in a few hours," Carlisle said to us all. Edward and I nodded. Renesmee was weeping in Jaspers arms.

"I-i can't believe I nearly drank him," Renesmee choked out.

"Renesmee, you didn't. It's fine, we wouldn't have let you," Jasper said. "I'm sure eight full vampires and a werewolf could stop little you," he said and smiled at her.

"I'm a vampire too," she said to him dryly as if she was insulted.

"Only half one Ness, you still have a lot of your clumsy human mother in you," Emmett said and punched my arm. We all laughed and Jasper let Renesmee down.

"Come on Ness lets go hunt," I said to her and took her hand.

"I'm going to go back to La Push and check up on my pack and tell them the good news. I'll be back later," Jacob said. "Probably with half the pack in tow," he laughed.

"Ok Jake," I said and smiled with him. Jacob kissed Renesmee's cheek and then mine and ran off into the forest.

"Aunt Rosalie?" Renesmee asked.

"Yes sweetie?" she replied.

"Can me and my mom ride Aphrodite and Riley later?" she asked her.

"Sure!" Rosalie said and smiled at her.

"Yay! Thank you," she said. "Bye everyone," she called and Edward, Renesmee and I ran off into the forest all holding hands, as a family once again.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle =)**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Important talks**

**BELLA**

After Renesmee had drained her 3rd kill she was absolutely glowing, she was so full of energy she was jumping up and down as she ran with us back to the house. I had a huge smile on my face as we opened the front door. My daughter was happy and healthy again and she was with her family. Everything was perfect again. I just prayed that it would stay like that. I wanted just to take her and Edward to somewhere she could be a kid and not have to worry about anything.

"Edward," I whispered as Renesmee ran to our family and instantly began talking and playing with them.

"Hmm?" he asked totally engrossed in Renesmee.

"Can I talk to you a sec please?" I asked him and snapped my fingers in front of his eyes so he would look at me. He pulled his eyes away from our happy daughter with a big grin on his face and looked at me.

"Hmm?" he asked again. I took his hand and dragged him outside. We ran a few miles out so we couldn't be heard. "Bella?" he asked concerned.

"I want to live on the island you bought me," I blurted.

"What?" he asked shocked.

"You. Renesmee. Me. Live. On. Isle. Isabella," I said each word slowly.

"You sure?" he asked me and placed his hands on my face.

"I'm sure. I want to make the most of Renesmee's childhood. She's growing fast still. I want her to be my baby a little longer," I said to him.

"But she will always be your baby where ever we are and if we move to Isle Isabella she will have to drop school and she won't see her family or Jacob or her friends," He said to me carefully.

"I know," I whispered. "But I just want her to be a child for a bit. We don't have to stay there forever just a few years until she's fully grown. Or maybe just until she's a teenager," I said pleading with my eyes.

"You don't need to be scared babe," He said and stepped closer to me. He put one arm around my waist to pull my body against his then he stroked my cheek with his other hand. "I know some things have happened to her but we are a stronger family now and nothing will ever happen to her again," Edward said to me smoothly. He would have knocked me off my feet with his velvet voice if he wasn't holding me up.

"i-i-im not-not scccared," I barely whispered. Edward smiled my favourite crooked smile.

"I can't believe I still dazzle you," Edward chuckled then quickly kissed me. I didn't want him to pull away but he did, I pouted at him.

"Frequently," I replied. He smiled again and moved away from me a bit to grab my hands. "Please Edward?" I asked him again.

"Very well, anything for you my love," he said and kissed me. I smiled against our kiss.

"Thank you. Lets go tell Renesmee," I said and skipped towards the house.

"I don't think she is going to like the idea though," he said as we got to the house.

"She'll come around," I said.

"Where have you been? We were going to ride the horses," Renesmee said to me.

"Renesmee its one o'clock in the morning. Are you not tired?" I asked her.

"Mom," She said and put her hand on her hip. "I've been sleeping for two days. I'm not tired" she said to me full of attitude. She reminded me a lot of Rosalie. I laughed at her.

"Fine then. Come on sweetie, we have things to talk about anyway," I said and squeezed Edward's hand before holding my other one out for Renesmee to take. She skipped over to me and took it.

"What about momma?" she asked me in her sweetest childish voice. I squeezed her hand.

"You'll see," I said and dropped Edwards hand. He lent into my shoulder and kissed my ear and then my temple.

"Good luck," he whispered too low for anyone to hear. I smiled at him and he kissed Renesmee's head.

"Have fun," he said and walked off to join our family.

"Edward you have got to be kidding me," I heard Alice say as we left the room. I guess she had seen what I decided.

"It's Bella's choice Alice," Edward said. I closed the door quick and led Renesmee out to the stables. We prepped the horses and I climbed onto Riley's back. Renesmee climbed on to Aphrodite and we started to walk the horses out the stables.

"So," Renesmee said. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well," I said slowly. "What do you think about moving?" I asked.

"Moving? Like away from Forks?" she asked a little confused.

"Yeah. To Isle Isabella. Remember my island your dad bought me for our birthday? You still have presents there you haven't opened and so have I," I answered her. We walked out of the forest and onto the road, the horses carried on walking closer to Forks.

"But that would mean we wouldn't be with our family, we can't all live on the island," she said sadly.

"Yes it would, but we can still visit and talk to them," I replied

"But Chantelle has only just been born. What if she forgets me? Can't we just go for a holiday?" she asked. I was glad she wasn't screaming at me but I could tell she didn't like the idea and was sad thinking about being away from her family.

"What about if we go for a holiday and then if you don't like it we won't move, if you do then we will stay?" I compromised with her.

"Ok," she said and her voice brightened up a little. "Can we go to Disney land after? Remember Aunt Rosalie bought you tickets," she said.

"I remember," I said, "and sure, why not, let's make the next month holiday month," I smiled.

"What about school?" she asked me.

"I'm sure your dad can get the school to let you take a month out," I said.

"No, I mean if we move to an island how will I go to school?" she asked.

"Oh, well your dad will home school you," I replied.

"Oh, great. Well that sounds like fun," she said sarcastically. "Not," she added. I laughed at her. "What about Jakey?" she asked me.

"Well, that's something we will have to talk about. You won't be able to see him as much as you do now," I replied to her. She looked down as if she was about to cry.

"Baby, this could be a really good thing for us," I said to her. "A chance for you to be a kid," I looked at her pleading.

"Ok momma. Lets go on holiday. If I like the island, we can stay," she said to me.

"Thank you baby," I said to her. A smile grew on my face.

"So," she said as we turned the corner and onto the road. "When are we going?" she asked me

"In about a month," I replied.

"Am I going back to school before we go?" she asked.

"If you want to," I said.

"I want to see my friends again. It seems like it's been ages."

"Well sure you can then, you can invite them for a sleepover if you want. I promise not to embarrass you," I said to her and let out a chuckle. She laughed with me.

"Ok thank you," she replied and smiled at me.

"Come on lets get home, I'm sure Jacob has his whole pack there waiting for you," I said and steered Riley around. Renesmee did the same.

"Ok!" she sang and we headed back to the house.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle =)**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: First Words**

**BELLA**

Renesmee was hugged, kissed and playfully pushed around by Jacob's pack throughout the rest of the night. The pack left by seven am, to either sleep or patrol. All the Cullen's were gathered in the living room.

"So, do we have any plans for today?" Renesmee asked me then touched my cheek. _When are we going to tell everyone about our holiday month away?_ Renesmee put in my head.

"I think Alice already knows," I whispered to her and looked towards my tiny sister sitting on Jasper's lap staring at Renesmee and me talking. She nodded at me but she looked sad. I looked at her apologetically.

"Nessie, do you want any breakfast?" Esme called from the kitchen.

"Yes please grandma," Renesmee replied and skipped off into the kitchen. Edward who was sitting next to me pulled me onto his lap once Renesmee had left mine. Just then Chantelle started crying from her Moses basket on the other side of the room. Rosalie instantly stood up and started to walk over to her. She hadn't spent quality time with Emmett for days. I jumped off Edward's lap and ran over to her. I stood in front of her blocking her way to Chantelle.

"Bella?" she asked my confused.

"Go away for a while Rosalie," I said to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked spitefully.

"Take Emmett and go have some fun," I said to her smiling. "I'll look after Chantelle," she smiled back at me.

"Its fine Bella, I love being Chantelle's mom, I don't want to spend any longer than one day away from her," She replied and tried to step closer to the crying baby.

"Rose." I said and stared into her deep black eyes. She relaxed after a while as she stared at me.

"She has a point Rosalie, you two need to hunt. Bella and I hunted straight after Bella woke up. You haven't hunted in over a week. Chantelle is five days old, the first time Bella hunted Renesmee was only three. You need to drink something," Edward said and placed his hand on Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie nodded.

"Ok," she whispered. I pulled her into a hug.

"Go to our cottage and spend a few hours there, just don't break it down," I whispered and then winked at her. "I'll take care of your baby," I said. She smiled.

"Thank you Bella," she said and kissed my cheek. I walked over to Chantelle still crying in her Moses basket and picked her up. She instantly stopped crying and cuddled into me.

"Momma and Daddy will be back soon baby, we love you," Rosalie said to Chantelle in my arms.

Chantelle squealed at her happily and smiled. Rosalie laughed and kissed her on her head, and then she walked over to Emmett sitting on the couch watching TV with Renesmee. "Come on Em, let's have some fun," Rose said to Emmett.

"Now?" he asked and looked at her.

"Yes now!" she snarled at him.

"Ten minutes baby" Emmett said and pointed at the TV. Rose sighed.

"Fine," she said and turned around to look at me cradling Chantelle. I laughed to myself and tucked Chantelle into my chest and shoulder. Rosalie smiled at me and sat next to Emmett.

"Hey baby girl, do you want something to drink?" I asked Chantelle.

She squealed again and dug her head in my neck and tried to bite on my shoulder. I laughed.

"You're not going to get any blood out of me little girl," I chuckled and carried her into the kitchen. Renesmee and Esme were laughing about something as I walked in. "Esme? Can you make a bottle for Chantelle please?" I asked.

"Of course," Esme replied and walked over to the fridge for some blood. I sat next to Renesmee munching on her cereal.

"So Nessie do you want to go back to school tomorrow?" I asked her. Before Renesmee could answer we all heard the most heavenly noise.

"Nessie!" Chantelle cried. Esme, Renesmee and I all looked at Chantelle shocked.

"That was her first word!" Renesmee called. "She said my name!" she sang louder. Everyone ran into the kitchen.

"Nessie!" Chantelle called again and laughed, her voice echoed through the whole house like chimes. We all smiled at her. She held out her hands for Renesmee. Renesmee looked at me questioningly. I smiled at her and nodded reassuringly. Renesmee smiled and looked at Chantelle then held her hands out. Chantelle took her hands and pulled herself onto Renesmee's lap.

"Nessie skoool," Chantelle said. Renesmee smiled at her.

"Yep, I'm going to school again." Renesmee replied positively glowing.

"Nessie better," Chantelle said and hugged Renesmee's neck. Renesmee hugged her back.

"Yep I am!" She replied. "Want to play?"

"Yeah!" Chantelle replied and jumped up and down in Renesmee's arms.

"Not so fast little ones," Carlisle said. "I need to measure Chantelle. You know the drill Ness."

"Oh ok then," Renesmee replied sadly.

"Then she needs to drink," Esme said warming a bottle in the microwave.

"Ok," Renesmee said. She loosened her grip on Chantelle and Chantelle held her arms out for Carlisle to pick her up. Carlisle took her in his arms and carried her out. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper followed. Talking rapidly about how fast Chantelle had progressed. Renesmee continued to eat her cereal and Alice sat next to me.

"Bella?" she asked in a sweet voice. I turned round to look at her.

"Yes Alice?" I said.

"Can I talk to you please? Privately," she said and stood up.

"Yes," I said and stood up. She took my hand and pulled me out of the kitchen and then out of the house. About one mile into the forest she stopped suddenly and turned around to look at me.

"Don't you love me Bella?" she asked sadly.

"Of course I do Alice! You're my sister, I will always love you," I said to her. She looked at me as if she was about to cry.

"Do you love Esme?" she asked me. Before I could answer she continued. "Do you love Carlisle? And Rosalie? And Jasper and Emmett?"

"More than my own life and for the rest of my existence," I said sternly to her.

"Then why are you leaving us?" she asked me.

"Oh! Alice," I said realising what this was about. "Alice, I'm not leaving you!" I said to her and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back for a while.

"You are going to live on Isle Isabella for the next four years! I've seen it!" she said sobbing into my shoulder. "And you're taking my brother and niece with you," I pushed her away from me and held her at arm's length by the top of her arms.

"Alice, I'm NOT taking them away from you. We are going on holiday. Just for a while, first to isle Isabella, then to Disney land Florida. It's just for one month. Not four years," I said to her trying to reassure her.

"But my vision was that we weren't going to see you for four years," She said and looked down.

"Alice, I thought about staying on isle Isabella, I'll admit I want Renesmee to have a childhood for a while but it's up to Renesmee if we stay. I've left it to her to decide. And honestly I don't think we will be staying away from Jacob for too long" I said, she relaxed and nodded.

"I promise you that we will be back, no matter month, four years, ten years. We will always come back to our family and we will never stop loving you all," I said to her. She smiled.

"Ok," she said. I smiled at her.

"Come on, let's go home," I said and took her hand as we ran back to the house. No one was in the kitchen so we went into the living room. Edward stood up and ran to me the second I entered the room. He kissed my temple.

"Where were you? I missed you," he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Stopping our sister from hurting her little head from all the panicking," I said to him. I kissed his lips quickly. "I missed you too," I said and smiled wider. He winked at me and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Now's not the time for lovey dovey crap" Rosalie said. She walked over to me holding Chantelle as she downed a bottle. I laughed at her.

"Rosalie? Would you like me to take your daughter for you so you can do some lovey dovey crap?" I said. She smiled.

"Sure Bells, thanks for asking," she replied sarcastically. She kissed Chantelle's head and handed her to me.

"Bella!" Chantelle cried as I took her.

"Hey baby," I smiled.

"It's AUNT Bella, Chantelle," Rosalie said sternly to her.

"Sowwy momma," she said.

"It's alright, Daddy and I are going out for a while, and you are going to stay with Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward until we get back ok?" Rose told her.

"Ok!" Chantelle called and wriggled in my arms until she could reach my neck, then she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Take me to Nessie," she ordered.

"You need to learn some manners missy," Rosalie said patting her head.

"All in good time Rose, come on lets go," Emmett said and practically pulled Rosalie out the door.

"Bye everyone!" They both called. I laughed as I carried Chantelle to Renesmee's room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle =)**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Play Time**

**BELLA**

I carried Chantelle up to Renesmee's room. Renesmee was getting out her old dollhouse. "Ness you still not tired?" I asked her.

"Nope!" she chimed.

"Alright, play nice," I said to them as I placed Chantelle down in front of the dollhouse.

"We will!" Renesmee said and smiled at me, I smiled back and walked out the room and slowly back down the stairs to see Edward waiting for me at the bottom. I smiled at his beautiful face and instead of stepping off the bottom step I put my arms around his neck and jumped onto him. He wrapped his arms around me and held me against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he carried me into the living room. He sat on the couch and placed me on his lap.

"You never told me what Stephanie thought when she saw me," I said to him, remembering him saying he would tell me later.

"Can't you guess?" he asked and raised his eyebrow at me. I shook my head. "She thought you were the most beautiful person she'd ever seen," He said smiling. "Even for a vampire," I laughed.

"She's never met Rosalie," I scoffed.

"You're just as beautiful Bella, If not more," he said and bent forward and kissing my cheek.

"I'm really not," I laughed and my voice shook as he trailed kisses up and down my neck and my shoulder.

"Get a room," I heard Jasper say from behind us, "and control your emotions please," Edward and I laughed and Edward swung me over him so I was sitting next to him. He interlocked our hands as we sat there. He played with my wedding ring and it sent electricity through me again.

"Bella... Please!" Jasper scowled from the couch on the other side of the room.

"Sorry," I whispered embarrassed. Edward laughed and kissed my temple.

"Renesmee fell asleep whilst she was playing. Chantelle doesn't know whether to call us," Edward whispered to me. I laughed quietly. "Let's go put her to bed," he said.

"We can't," I mentioned. He looked at me confused. "I said Rose and Em can have our cottage for the night," I whispered.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," he said. "She will have to stay here for the night then," He got up from the couch and dragged me with him. We walked into the room Chantelle and Renesmee had as a play room.

"Nessie sleepy," Chantelle said to us and tried to climb onto her legs to walk to us. She fell straight over. I laughed and walked over to her. I swept her up in my arms.

"I guess she was tired after all," I said to Edward as he gently lifted Renesmee off the floor. She curled into his chest automatically and he kissed her head.

"I guess," he chuckled and placed her on the bed in the corner of the room.

"Her sleeping pattern is going to be really messy now. Who sleeps at 8 in the morning?" I asked generally to myself.

"Renesmee," Edward laughed and pulled the duvet over her. He kissed her once more and walked to me. "Chantelle you're going to have to find someone else to play with. Renesmee is very tired," Edward said to Chantelle. She nodded.

"Ok," she said and paused before she looked up to him. "Will you play with me?" she asked innocently. Edward smiled then looked at me and back to her.

"Sure," he said and took Chantelle from my arms. I looked at him awestricken. "Damn it Chantelle. You shouldn't use your gift like that!" Edward said to her. "It's naughty," he patted her head and she giggled. I laughed with them quietly as I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.

Chantelle had a powerful ability and it seemed we were only just learning what she could do. Chantelle had Edward playing with her most of the day. He taught her children's games but she was too advanced for the likes of peek-a-boo and pat-a-cake. She found the grand piano in the music room and wanted Edward to teach her how to play something. By midday she was able to play twinkle twinkle little star. It was amazing yet scary that a baby that looks 7 or 8 months could play the piano and well. Edward had to hold her up so she could reach. I praised her every time she finished playing a song. Edward taught her twinkle twinkle little star, baa baa black sheep, Hickory dickory dock and humpty dumpty and a few others in just a few short hours. Renesmee woke up around midday. Chantelle and Renesmee had some lunch and then they were back on the piano. Renesmee could already play the piano pretty well but she was still excited to learn new things from Edward.

Rosalie and Emmett returned home 2 days later and Chantelle showed them everything she had learned. I could see how proud Rosalie was of her daughter but there was a hint of sadness in Emmett as he watched his daughter grow up so fast.

"Enjoy every second of it Em, stop worrying, you can't stop her growing," I whispered in Emmett's ear. He smiled and pulled me into his side.

"I know, it's just now I know how you and Edward felt. Renesmee is barely 2 years old and she looks like she's 9," He said to me.

"I know," I whispered. He kissed my cheek and let me go. I walked out of the music room and into the hall.

"Renesmee!" I shouted. Renesmee skipped down the stairs.

"Yes momma?" she asked. I smiled as she called me momma as if she was a baby again.

"Have you got your stuff ready for school tomorrow?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I just need a few things from our cottage," she replied.

"Ok you can get them later when you go to bed. Remember this is meant to be your house according to your friends so you need to have all the stuff you want for your sleepover on Saturday here," I said to her.

"I know," she replied then turned around and went back up stairs. I sighed deeply and turned around. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Chantelle had all moved out of the music room into the living room. I followed them and sat down next to Edward on the couch. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I watched Chantelle intently as Rosalie and Emmett fussed over her. She was telling them every second of her 2 days without them. She yawned loudly then announced she wanted to sleep. Rosalie stood up and walked upstairs with her.

"No," i heard her cry. "I want to sleep with Nessie again," she said. The past 2 nights Edward and I had let her sleep in Renesmee's room.

"Renesmee is going back to her other house tonight. She won't be sleeping with you sweetie" Rosalie said to her softly. I could hear Chantelle pout at her mother. Rosalie let out a small giggle and closed a door. I wasn't sure if she was taking her into Nessie's room or her own.

An hour later I went upstairs to find Renesmee sleeping on her bed with Chantelle. I smiled at the scene and gently picked up Renesmee. Edward and I then ran to our cottage to put Renesmee to bed.

**RENESMEE**

"Renesmee... Nessie," I heard my mom calling as she shook me. My eyes snapped open.

"Oh, hey mom", I groaned and sat up from the floor. I looked down to see Chantelle happily playing with my dollhouse. I needed to stop falling asleep like this.

"Tired much?" she said and laughed, the wonderful chimes of her voice echoed my room. I smiled at her.

"Nessie sleepy?" Chantelle asked me and crawled over to touch my cheek.

"Yeah sweetie, I suppose I am," I said and smiled at her.

"Come on," my mom said and helped me to my feet, and then she picked up Chantelle. "You girls need to eat something before Rachel and Zoey get here," she said and took my hand. My two closest friends were coming over for a sleepover tonight, I was so excited. This was the last time I would see them for a month. She led us out my room and into the kitchen. Chantelle jumped up and down on my mom's hip when we entered the room. The air smelt of human blood. Something I had gotten used since Chantelle used to drink it 3 times a day. Chantelle was now old enough to hunt animals but because my friends were coming round, my grandpa Carlisle thought it was best for Chantelle's thirst to be fully sustained whilst my friends are around so he brought some human blood back from work. This was Chantelle's first time around pure humans but we all had faith in her that she wasn't going to bite them after all I never bit my grandpa Charlie when I first met him and I was only a week old or so. That was one of the earliest memories I could work out. Even though I was fully aware when I was a baby the memories faded as I grew, I could only remember meeting my grandpa because he was the first human I met that wasn't my broken mother. Seeing what my birth did to my mom will be forever be etched into my memory.

I looked at Chantelle smiling widely as she tried to reach the cup in my grandma's hands. The human blood was comforting more than appealing and reminded me a lot of my childhood. That second my dad walked in. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw my mom and he grinned at us all.

"There's my girls," he said and ran over to us. He kissed my head then quickly kissed my mom. My mom pouted her bottom lip when he took a step away from her and my dad chuckled. I shivered involuntary. I had recently learned at school how babies are made. To think my parents did that every night made me want to throw up. My dad laughed louder and rubbed his hand over my hair. I scowled at him and looked in the mirror by the door of the kitchen.

"Ugh Dad! You messed my hair up!" I called to him. There were strands of my hair sticking out everywhere. My dad laughed again and my uncle Emmett came in, he erupted into laughter.

"Hey Ness! Do you have a rat running around in there?" he said.

"Shut up Uncle Emmett" I scowled at him. My mom was sitting on one of the island stools feeding Chantelle, laughing. I looked back at the mirror and suddenly my Aunt Rosalie appeared behind me.

"Here" she said and fixed my hair for me. When she was done she kissed my head and we stared at each other in the mirror. "All done" she whispered.

"Thank you Aunt Rosalie" I said to her and smiled.

"You're welcome baby" she said and walked over to my mom and Chantelle. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror and specifically at my hair. My mom ran her finger over the T of my forehead straightening out my frown.

"Why so confused Nessie?" she asked me and knelt next to me. She was an inch or so shorter than me on her knees but I could see her eyes easier. I turned away from the mirror and looked directly into her liquid topaz eyes.

"You have really good eye sight" I said.

"You could say that" she laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Have my curls dropped at all?" I asked her. She laughed.

"Only by 3.1 millimetres since you were 3 days old." She said and smiled at me.

"Huh" I said and turned back to the mirror.

"Ness" my grandma called. I turned around to see a plate of cheese sandwiches on the table. I ran over and stuffed some in my mouth.

"All done" I managed to say. My family laughed at me.

"Eat them properly" my mom said and forced me to sit down. I carried on eating my sandwiches when the door bell rang. I jumped out of my seat

"They're here!" I shouted and skipped happily to the door. I opened the door to see my friends standing there with 2 suitcases and a teddy bear in their arms.

"Hi Nessie" they said and smiled at me, I could see they were just as excited as I was.

"Hey guys, come in" I said and stepped out the way of the door.

"Wow! Your house is huuuuge!" Zoey said as she dragged her suitcase in the house. Rachel turned and waved at her car and then her mom drove off.

"I know" I laughed.

"Hey Zoey, Hey Rachel" My mom said and she closed the door behind my friends.

"Hi Bella" Zoey replied.

"Hiya!" Rachel said and stared at my mom for a little longer than normal. I laughed at her.

"Come on, I want you to meet the rest of my family" I said smiling at them. I led them into the living room. Everyone was waiting for us; my mom walked over to my dad on the couch and sat on his lap.

"You have already met Bella and Edward, my sister and adoptive brother." I said and pointed to my parents. "This is my adoptive mom and dad, Esme and Dr Carlisle Cullen." I said pointing at my grandparents. They both smiled at my friends.

"Thanks for having us Dr and Mrs Cullen" Zoey said to them smiling.

"You're welcome girls and please just call us Carlisle and Esme" Carlisle said. My friends smiled in return. I moved swiftly on to the rest of my family.

"This is my brother, Emmett and my adoptive sister Rosalie, the baby who is asleep in Rosalie's arms is Chantelle she is Rosalie and Emmett's daughter and my niece, this is Jasper who is Rosalie's twin brother, this is Alice my adoptive sister and lastly this is Jacob, he's... erm... well he is a family friend really. That's always here" I laughed at the last part.

"Everyone, this is Zoey and Rachel" I said to my family. Everyone smiled warmly at my friends and they smiled back. "Come on lets go play" I said to them.

"Dinner will be in a few hours" Esme called as we raced up the stairs.

"Ok mom!" I called, remembering not to call her grandma.

"You call Esme mom?" Rachel asked.

"Sure I do, my real mom is dead so she is my mom now" I said cringing at the fact that she really wasn't my mom. I had a mom and she wasn't dead.

"Oh ok I guess. I wouldn't be able to call anyone else my mom though if my mom died" Rachel said.

"I never really knew my real mom, She died when I was small." I said to her. She looked at me apologetically.

"All your family are really pretty and surprisingly pale" Zoey said as I closed my bedroom door. I laughed nervously at her. "Yeah I guess."

"Apart from Jacob" Rachel chimed in.

"Oh yeah, but you can tell straight away he isn't related to you" Zoey said to me. I laughed at her.

"Yeah, he's my sisters best friend and is always here, you met him at the beach not long ago" I said to her. They laughed.

"I remember. Does he follow her around like a puppy or something?" they asked smiling.

"Something like that" I replied smiling at the inside joke. "So" I asked after a few seconds. "What do you want to do now?" I smiled and they looked at me mischievously and smiled. I returned their smile knowing tonight was going to be really exciting.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle =)**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: My Jacob**

**RENESMEE**

My sleepover on Saturday was the most fun I'd had in a long time. My friends left midday on Sunday and I spent the rest of the day clearing up with my mom and playing the piano with Chantelle. The week went fast and my mom and dad were doing last minute preparations for our trip away. I was still very aware that we hadn't told Jacob about us leaving. My mom had made me promise not to tell him yet. I obeyed her but I couldn't help thinking it was wrong that he was the only one in the family that was oblivious to the fact we wouldn't be here next week. I walked into the living room and walked over to the couch where my mom was sitting alone watching something on the TV.

"Mom," I said to get her attention, she looked at me and I put my hand to her face so Jacob couldn't hear me. _When are you going to tell Jacob? We are going in 2 days._ I thought. She nodded to me

"You're right," she said in a sad voice. I was shocked that she agreed. She stood up and my dad walked into the room and took his place next to my mom. He nodded at her silent thoughts then put his hand on my shoulder to pull me back next to him.

"Jacob," he said no louder than a human voice. Jacob walked into the room and saw us standing together. He frowned.

"Yeah?" he asked, confusion was in his voice.

"This isn't going to be easy to say so I'm just going to say it. Edward and I are going to Florida then we are going to Isle Isabella for a few weeks." My mom said in a slow but quiet voice.

"How long for?" he asked her.

"About a month." She said. He nodded and looked at me.

"Is Renesmee staying with Rosalie?" he asked. "You know you're going to have to tell her to let me see Nessie. She's not going to let me otherwise," he said with a little bit of humour in his voice.

"Well… Renesmee is coming with us," my mom said softly.

"She's what?" Jacob shouted at my mom.

"Jacob calm down. It's only for a few weeks," she said trying to calm him.

"4 weeks is not a few, a few is 2 or 3 and even then it's too much!" he told her as he started shaking. "You can't take her away from me for that long!" he scowled. I didn't know why me being away from him was causing him so much distress. I knew he would be mad but not _this_ mad. I saw his shaking and knew that he was about to phase so I slowly walked up to Jacob and put my hands on his chest. My mom growled.

"Renesmee move away," I heard my dad call. Jacob was still shaking violently. I ignored my dad and stayed close to Jacob.

"Jakey?" I asked.

"Renesmee," I heard my father warn me again.

"Jake?" I said again and Jacob slowly pulled his eyes away from my mother to look down at me. He relaxed as soon as he saw me. I looked into his eyes and smiled. He smiled back and his shaking slowed to a stop. He wrapped his arms around me into a hug. "Jake, I wont be gone for long. You're my best friend and I don't like the idea of being away from you either." I paused as I realised how much I would really miss him. "I'll be back soon though." I said and looked at him again and smiled. He smiled back reluctantly like he couldn't resist.

"Ok," he replied and kissed my head; my dad growled. I heard my mom slap his chest and Jacob took a step away from me. I sighed dramatically

"Good," I said and walked over to the couch and slumped into it. Just as I hit the couch, Chantelle crawled across the floor and pulled herself onto her feet using my legs.

"Nessie!" she cried and raised her arms for me to take her. I leant forward and pulled her onto my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed lightly then cuddled into me. I wrapped my arms around her and breathed in her sweet scent of chocolate and vanilla. "I don't want you to go," she said to me and her voice broke. I squeezed her gently.

"It's ok Chantelle, I won't be gone for long," I said back to her softly. She whimpered an 'ok' and continued to cuddle into me. I looked at my aunt across the room; she was concerned that Chantelle was so upset.

"She'll be fine," I heard my uncle Emmett say to her; she nodded in response, although I could tell she still wasn't sure. The rest of the night was quiet. My uncles and aunts did their own thing whilst my parents went to the music room and my grandparents were upstairs in the library. Jacob stayed with me and Chantelle never left my lap all night, she had fallen asleep about 8pm and I gently took her into her room upstairs. After I had put her to bed my aunt went in after me and said thank you. I smiled at her and walked back down stairs with Jacob at my heel.

"Come on," he whispered to me and grabbed my hand. I looked at him confused and he pulled me out the door.

"Jake where are we going?" I asked him. He let go of my hand and ran into the forest. He came back as the giant wolf I loved. "Shouldn't we tell my parents where we are going?" I asked him. I looked behind to see my dad standing at the door. "Daddy?" I asked him.

"Its ok Ness, you can go," he said and nodded. I looked back towards Jacob and climbed onto his back, and then he took off running into the woods.

After ten minutes he slowed down as we reached La Push beach. He stopped and I climbed off his back. He jogged behind a giant rock and emerged in just his shorts. He smiled at me and walked over to take my hand.

"Come on," he said and started running down the beach. I ran with him until he came to a stop. "Remember this?" he asked me and we sat down on the dead tree trunk. I smiled.

"Of course I do" I replied and sat with him. I seemed like lifetimes ago that we were last here. It was barely a few months. I sighed deeply as I sat down.

"Renesmee?" he asked, I was startled by the way he used my full name but I hid my surprise and answered him calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Your parents didn't want to tell you this until you were much older but I thought you had the right to know and now you're going away from me you're going to notice more and more." He said quietly as he played with his hands.

"Okay..." I said to him waiting for more of an explanation. He looked down at me.

"Do you remember the stories about my tribe?" he asked me.

"Of course," I said, I had heard them hundreds of times since I was born.

"Do you remember the story about the wolves finding their soul mates?" he asked slowly. I ran through my memories of the stories in my head.

"Do you mean the imprinting?" I asked him. Unsure if I said it right.

"Yes," he said quietly, I had to strain my ears to hear what he said.

"What about it Jake?" I asked him curiously.

"Imprinting goes deeper than just finding the person you want to be with forever, the connection is unbreakable. It is extremely hard to be apart from your imprint or imprinter," He said. "They are connected in ways i cant even begin to explain, if one is hurt or being hurt the other will always know, and the wolves will always go to protect their mate." he stopped and looked directly at me. "Have you ever noticed I never leave your side Nessie?" I looked at him puzzled as I worked through the information he had given me.

"Are you saying we're imprinted?" I asked him. He nodded slowly. I stared at him shocked. "I cant be you're soul mate! I'm only 11," I said hysteria rising in my voice. "Technically I'm not even 2 years old yet and I can't believe my dad allowed you to imprint on me." I said. He held back a laugh.

"Edward didn't have a choice, and neither did I. Trust me I had no plan for imprinting on Bella and Edwards half breed child," he laughed and nudged me. I let out a giggle.

"Truthfully -and don't freak out- I always felt a strong connection to Bella, I liked her a lot and even when choose Edward I couldn't stay away from her. I didn't realise until the day you were born that the fact I felt a pull to Bella was because of you." He said calmly then looked into his hands again. "Ness I'm not asking you in anyway to be my girlfriend or wife or anything romantic. I don't see you that way, you're only a child and honestly your father would kill me without a second thought," he said and laughed. "I'm just saying that during the next month or so you are going to miss me a lot and you might even feel like a part of you is missing…" He paused then looked back down "I know I will." He whispered then looked back up. I wasn't sure if I was mean to hear that. "You're only young but I believe you're old enough to understand now and so do your parents and I know you like this Jack guy in your school, its just… I wanted to explain to you before you left. I'm not pushing for you to make a decision, you have a long time before you consider who you are going to be with forever but I just want you to know you have choices. I've never been imprinted with someone before and i know its scary but we'll get through this, as long as we have each other. I don't know the extent to which we're connected but we can find out together. If you want to." He said to me. I was still in full scale shock. I slowly smiled at him.

"Thank you for telling me everything and yes," I said with a smile. "I want to know too". I knew he still saw me as a child and quite literally I was but I was happy he was talking to me like an adult. I hugged him and then we walked back along the beach before we raced home. We arrived home soon after and my mom and dad were waiting for me.

"Bed time," my mom said and came over to me to take my hand. I stepped away from Jacob and took my moms hand.

"Night Jakey," I said to him and smiled. He returned my smile but his had a strong sense of sadness. My mom pulled me onto her back and she raced off to our cottage with my dad close behind.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle.**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Goodbyes**

**BELLA**

"Renesmee. Time to go!" I shouted towards her room in the cottage. She'd spent the whole day running round her room packing everything she could get her hands on. We weren't taking many clothes as Alice had already filled our wardrobes up on the island but Renesmee had 2 suitcases packed full of teddy bears, books, cds and sentimental objects. Edward and I shared a small backpack.

"Ok ok! I'm coming mom!" she shouted back.

"You have thirty seconds, we need to say goodbye to the others before we go and we need to be at the airport in half an hour. Get a move on!" I shouted to her.

"Ok mom! I'm almost done!" she screamed back. I shook my head in disbelief and walked into the living room where Edward was sitting on the couch waiting patiently. I walked over to him and sat on his lap. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. We sat in silence listening to Renesmee running around her room and throwing things about in desperation to find anything and everything she thought she might miss.

"Thrity seconds is up," Edward whispered. I sighed and sat up on his lap. I took his left hand and started playing with his wedding ring.

"Honestly you would think we were never coming back," I said to him without looking up. He smiled.

"I thought Renesmee was deciding if we were or not," He replied.

"Yeah I guess but I don't think she will want to stay away from Jacob too long. My ideal scenario of her having a normal childhood is doomed." I said sadly.

"Renesmee couldn't have a normal childhood even if we did move permanently to the island," he chuckled. I laughed with him.

"Yeah I know," I replied and stood up still holding his hand.

"Try and speed our daughter up and I'll be waiting by the car." He said to me. I nodded and let go of his hand.

"Renesmee!" I shouted once again.

"I'm coming I'm coming," she replied. I started to walk towards her room. I was seriously thinking about dragging her out of there but she suddenly appeared out of her door with 2 backpacks hanging on her shoulders. I shook my head and laughed at her.

"Let's go," I said and took the bags from her. She skipped alongside me as I made my way to Edward standing outside the car. Edward took the bags off me and placed them in the boot. I locked the cottage up as Renesmee climbed in the back. I then opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Do you have everything Renesmee?" Edward asked her.

"I think so," she replied.

"Ok good," he replied and raced off through the trees.

We arrived at the main house minutes later. Renesmee jumped out of the car and ran to the house. Edward took my hand and we walked slowly behind her. As we got to the house I saw that Carlisle had Renesmee in his arms and Alice ran straight to me and pulled me into a hug. I laughed as I hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you too Alice," I said to her.

"You better come back," she said to me. I looked into her golden eyes before I said my reply.

"I will," I reassured her. She smiled at me. I was then suddenly swept up off my feet by Emmett's huge embrace. I laughed as I hugged him back.

"I'll miss you sis." He said and put me down.

"Ill miss you to Em," I replied and he punched my arm lightly.

"Don't break down the house now," he said and winked at me. I sighed dramatically before I turned to Esme. She pulled me into a tight hug.

"It's not going to be the same without you," she said. I could tell by her tone of voice that this was hurting her. I hated hurting Esme. She was so kind and selfless, she was the perfect mother and I couldn't imagine us all without her in our lives. I tightened my grip.

"I'm sorry," I whispered in her ear to low for anyone to hear. Anyone but Edward of course. I saw him look at us in the corner of his eye as he talked to Jasper.

"I understand," she said back and then kissed my head. "Be sure to call ok?" she said. I nodded.

"Of course," I replied and then turned to Carlisle. I received hugs from Carlisle, Jasper and Jacob before I turned lastly to Rosalie. She was standing out of the way comforting Chantelle. Who was crying. Seeing her cry was breaking my heart. I walked over to her and held out my arms. She shifted around in her mother's grasp to reach for me.

"Hey baby girl," I said to her as she put her arms around my neck and squeezed as tight as she could. "We won't be gone for long, we'll be back before you know it," I said to her. She nodded and let go of my neck. I wiped her tears away with my finger. I felt Renesmee tug on my top so I looked down and she touched my face requesting to hold Chantelle. I kissed Chantelle then handed her to Renesmee to say goodbye. Rosalie stepped towards me.

"Ill see you soon yeah?" she asked me. Sadness was soaking her voice. It's not often that Rosalie showed any unhappiness to what was not happening to her but I saw that she was concerned about Chantelle as she watched her cry in Renesmee's arms.

"Of course," I replied and pulled her into a hug.

"Bella, Renesmee we need to go," I heard Edward say. I pulled away from Rosalie and Renesmee handed Chantelle to Rosalie. I took Renesmee's hand.

"Have you said goodbye to everyone?" I asked her. She nodded her head and then looked sadly at Jacob. I saw the pain in his eyes as we walked out the door. Chantelle cried for Emmett to hold her between her hysteric sobs. Emmett took her and cradled her in his huge arms. I took a mental note of the scene and smiled as I realised the next time I will see her she won't look so lost in Emmett's arms. We waved to our family as we sped off to the airport. Renesmee was crying gently in the back seat and I held tightly onto Edwards hand as we drove away.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle.**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Isle Esme**

**BELLA**

We had been on the island for two weeks now, having spent a week in Florida before we came here. Of course, we could only go to the parks at night, but the tickets we had were exclusive evening times anyway, courtesy of Rosalie and Emmett from my last birthday. Renesmee loved it, but she soon got tired of going out every day, so we got on a plane and flew to Rio de Janeiro. I had a strange sense of déjà vu when I stepped off the plane in the same place I did nearly 2 years ago. Every time I looked at Edward he would beam a smile at me. We decided that we would visit Isle Esme sometime during our stay here, as it was only a boat ride away from my island. When we got to the dock, a boat was waiting for us; it was the boat Alice and Jasper had bought for me.

We arrived at my island two hours later. It was even more beautiful than the picture. Edward helped me out the boat and then swept Renesmee onto his back taking the bags in one hand and my hand in the other as we ran to the house at the centre of the island. Once we reached the door, he let go of my hand to take the key out of his pocket. He unlocked the door and we walked into the magnificent house. It was huge, bigger than the Cullen house back in Washington. Renesmee jumped off Edward's back and ran around the house exploring. Edward smiled at her enjoyment, pulling me into a hug as we looked around the inside of our new house. It wasn't really my thing; I liked smaller houses, like our cottage, but I couldn't be anything but awed at how extravagant it was.

During the next two weeks, we made full use of mine and Renesmee's birthday presents. Renesmee enjoyed the jets skis the most, and the wendy house Edward gave her. It was completely pink inside, with different rooms where she could play as if she owned a house. It was good enough for most children to get a little wooden house with one room, but, of course, Renesmee had to have more in Edward's eyes. My present from Jacob had been a dirt bike; Edward clearly didn't approve, but he couldn't deny me a ride; after all, I couldn't get hurt.

When there were only five days left of our holiday, we decided to visit Isle Esme.

"Mommy!" Renesmee called as she ran down the stairs. I pulled myself off Edward's lap in the TV room and walked out to the hall.

"Yes sweetie?" I asked her.

"Is this ok?" she asked, twirling around to show me her pink flowery summer dress.

"That's fine baby, just pack your bathing suit and whatever else you want," I said to her with a smile on my face.

"OK," she chimed and ran back upstairs. Recently, Renesmee has started to refuse any help from me to get dressed: she was physically a ten year old after all, and she wanted to do everything herself, including making her own breakfast and dinner. Of course, I kept an eye on her when she cooked. She may be very advanced for her age, but I would never leave her on her own with a hot oven. I walked back into the TV room. Edward was smiling. I raised my eye brows at him and he pulled me onto his lap and kissed my head.

"Isle Esme," he winked. I laughed.

"It's going to be strange," I said to him. He nodded in agreement just as Renesmee skipped into the room.

"I'm ready! Let's go," she called, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me away from Edward. Edward and I laughed at her efforts. I stood up suddenly and she went flying forward, I caught her before she fell on her face. Edward was on the couch in hysterics. I laughed with him and swept Renesmee into my arms.

"Silly little girl," I said to her, and she laughed. I put Renesmee on her feet as we walked out of the house. I took her hand and Edward set up the boat.

We arrived two hours later, Renesmee practically jumped out of the boat when she saw the dolphins swim past us. Edward was tying the boat to the dock while Renesmee bounced up and down with excitement, pulling on my hand to try and get me to let go. She clearly wanted to run around the island.

"Can I go explore?" Renesmee asked us, "Please?" she said, with her biggest smile. I smiled back at her, unable to resist.

"Go ahead," I said, and she immediately took off running into the trees surrounding the island. Edward took my hand and we made our way up to the house. As we set foot into the house, Edward pulled me against his side and laughed into my hair. I held back a giggle. We walked into the white bedroom and I realised my memory hadn't done it justice. I remembered the room and the view being beautiful, but human eyes didn't catch the true beauty of the room and this island. The canopy was how I remembered it, but the clean white sheets had intricate patterns I didn't notice the first time. Edward walked over to the French doors and opened them, breathing in deeply, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. I went over to him and slipped my arms around his waist. He turned around and hugged me. I didn't know how long we were stood there, but suddenly I heard the door slam. Edward and I didn't move.

"Mom? Dad?" Renesmee called.

"In here," Edward said, in a voice no louder than a whisper. Renesmee skipped happily into the room.

"This island is awesome!" she chimed, "It's so much bigger than ours!" She ran over to the bed and started jumping on it.

"Renesmee!" I said, in a stern voice. She knew why I had said her name, so she stopped jumping and sat cross legged in the centre of the bed.

"So," she said, taking a hair bobble off her wrist and tying her hair up, "what's so special about this place that's got mom looking like she's going to cry?" Renesmee asked Edward. Edward chuckled and squeezed me tighter against his chest.

"This is where we spent our honeymoon," he said, moving us to the bed. "This was our room for the time we were here."

"Oh!" Renesmee said, leaping off the bed like it was on fire. "Don't tell me that's where I..." she said and trailed off pointing at the bed, her face twisted in disgust. Edward and I burst into hysterical giggles. We laughed for nearly two minutes before either of us could control ourselves. Renesmee was standing at the foot of the bed with her hands on her hips and with a frown on her face as she waited for our answer.

"Yes, Renesmee," Edward answered through his laughter.

"Eww!" she whined, and then shivered.

"Oh, come on Nessie. Aren't you glad?" I asked her, smiling.

"Huh. Sort of. Just don't be making anymore kids while we're here," she said. I laughed at her words.

"Don't worry Renesmee, that's not going to happen," I reassured her.

"I know," she said, smiling at us. I wasn't sure if it was a happy smile or a sad one. I turned to look at Edward. He shook his head as if there was nothing to be concerned about. I looked back at Renesmee as she walked over to the French doors.

"Cool! The ocean is so close! Can I go swimming?" she asked us and turned back around.

"Yeah, let's all go," Edward said with a smile and pulled me off the bed. He let go of me and pulled his shirt off swiftly. "Renesmee, go change," he said, and she smiled as she skipped out the room. I smiled at Edward as he dressed into some shorts for swimming. "You're coming" he stated and ran over to me and handed me a bikini he got out of the drawer.

"Alright," I said, without argument. I put the bikini on and stepped out of the doors to see Edward standing waist high in the water with his back to me, just like he had two years ago. I smiled as the sense of déjà vu hit me, and I stepped into the water to meet Edward. When I reached him, he took me in his arms and began kissing my neck, moving upwards over my jaw line. Just as he reached my lips, Renesmee ran right up to us splashed us before diving under the water. I smiled against Edward's lips before he pulled away and swam after Renesmee. I followed after him.

We played with Renesmee for a large part of the afternoon in the water. When it came to 4pm, she announced she was hungry and went to get a sandwich. Edward and I stayed in the water, he took me in his arms and we sank to the bottom. We didn't need to come up for air, so we just sat there as we kissed until we heard Renesmee's faint voice was call out for us. We swam quickly to the surface and walked up the beach to the house.

"Can we stay here for the night?" she asked. Edward pulled me against his side.

"Yeah, I don't see why not. You can sleep in the blue room," he laughed. I chuckled with him.

"You didn't do anything in there, right?" Renesmee asked as she followed us.

"Of course not, Renesmee," Edward laughed. I held back a giggle and she looked at us in disbelief. I rolled my eyes.

"Everything's been washed, you're fine," I said as she climbed onto the bed.

"Alright, it will do," she said, looking around the room. "I'm going to watch a movie then go to sleep, is that ok?"

"Of course," Edward said and walked over to her. "Goodnight princess," he said as he kissed her head.

"Night daddy," she replied and smiled. I went over to her and wished her goodnight.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight but do own the plot line and Chantelle.**

**Blog & Contact: BellaNessieCullen . Blogspot . com**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Impossible**

Edward and I walked hand in hand out onto the beach. Edward pulled me back into the ocean where we continued from before. During the night we made it into the white bedroom and I was currently curled into Edwards side as we just lay on the bed. Edward was staring at the ceiling before he let out a sigh and turned to look at me. I pulled back my shield. _What's up? _I thought. "Renesmee misses Jacob" he said. _Ahh, well we're going home in a few days, she'll see him soon. _He nodded in agreement. "I can't stand to watch her dreams anymore though, they're full of pain" he whispered. His voice broke as he spoke of his daughters suffering. I frowned. She always seemed so happy in the day; she was obviously trying to hide it from us. I looked at the time and saw it was nearly 9am. Edward and I lay there for another few minutes before Edward began kissing my hand and working his way up my arm to my neck. I giggled but I heard Renesmee stirring in her sleep. Edward slid off the bed and slipped on a pair of shorts. He left the room to go make Renesmee breakfast and bring it to her in bed. I thought it was sweet of him to do so and left them for some father and daughter time. I slowly got dressed and decided to take a walk along the beach.

I arrived back at the house an hour and a half later and Edward and Renesmee were on the couch watching a movie. Renesmee was giggling in delight as the person on the TV tripped over a brick and landing in a pool of water. Edward let out a small chuckle. I walked up to them and sat next to Renesmee. "Hey mommy!" she chimed and climbed onto my lap to give me a hug.

"Hey baby" I answered her and pulled her into a cradle on my lap. She was getting too big to do this but it still felt right to hold her like this.

"Please can we go home today?" she asking me in a whisper and looked down to her hands. I looked from Renesmee to Edward. He just shrugged. I sighed and looked back at Renesmee.

"If that's what you want sweetie" I said and kissed her head. After all I had promised her we would go home whenever she wanted. I, however was enjoying my stay on Isle Isabella and Esme but I couldn't deny the excitement that ran through me as I thought of seeing my family again.

Edward, Renesmee and I made our way back to Isle Isabella and started packing to make our way back home. Renesmee was beaming with excitement as she skipped through the house collecting her things. Edward was currently on the phone to the airlines to try and book us a flight for this afternoon. It didn't look like it was happening.

"I can't get us on a flight until tomorrow morning." Edward said as he came into Renesmee's room. Renesmee and I were rapidly packing her clothes. Renesmee sighed and stopped where she was. She then sunk to the floor and crossed her legs. I went over to her and pulled her onto my lap. "It's alright sweetie you will see him soon" I said and kissed her head. She nodded and we continued packing her things in a slower pace.

After Edward and I had said goodnight to Renesmee we walked human pace into our bedroom. We didn't say anything to each other as we climbed onto the bed. Edward began kissing my hand and arm when I suddenly felt a strange movement from inside my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick. I pulled away from Edward and looked at him with wide eyes. "What's wrong love?" he asked me, his face was full of concern.

"I don't- I don't know" I stammered. In one swift moment I leapt off the bed and ran to the bathroom. A fountain of blood escaped my lips as I bent over the toilet. Edward was suddenly at my back and took my hair. "RENESMEE!" he shouted. I was vaguely aware of Renesmee rushing into the bathroom. "Get Carlisle on the phone now!" he ordered her. I looked up to see her standing wide eyed in shock as she watched me. "RENESMEE, NOW!" he shouted at her. She flinched and tears started streaming down her face as she raced out the room. "You didn't need to be so demanding, you've made her upset" I said to Edward as I knelt on the floor. Edward knelt next to me and started stroking my hair. "She wasn't bothered by my shouting; she was upset that her vampire mother was puking up blood." He said and kissed my head.

"I'm fine" I whispered, barely audible to even vampire ears.

"I don't agree, your eyes are black and if it was possible I would say you were even paler than you normally are" he said as he studied my face. I sighed and leant against Edwards chest. Twisting my stomach wasn't a good idea; I leant back over the toilet just as Renesmee came back in with the phone. "Daddy" she cried and handed him the phone. She collapsed on the floor sobbing.

"Renesmee shush a minute baby" he said to her and put the phone to his ear. He rapidly explained to Carlisle what was happening. I then heard a few yes's and no's before Edward hung up. He rushed out of the room and came back in with a bucket. He pulled me away from the toilet and cradled me in his arms with the bucket on my stomach. "Edward I think it's stopped." I said and took the bucket off my stomach and dropped it to the floor. He placed me on our bed. "You sure?" he asked. I could see the pain in his eyes. Vampires never got sick, so whatever I had was pretty bad. "I'm fine" I whispered to him, I tried to sound as truthful as I possibly could. I tried to sit up but he forced me back down. "No. You are staying there" he ordered. I frowned at him.

"I'm fine! And I want to see my daughter" I said, a bit like a spoilt child wanting a toy. He sighed.

"Alright" he replied and let go of me. I got up from the bed slowly, just in case and made my way into the bathroom. Renesmee was sitting there in shock as she cried. "Baby, I'm ok" I said to her soothingly and bent down to her level. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. Her face was all red. "Are you sure?" she asked me and wiped her tears. I smiled and nodded at her. "You promise?" she asked and sat up.

"I promise. You don't need to get yourself worked up over it." I said to her and pulled her onto her feet. She reached up and touched my eyes. "You're thirsty" she said as she stroked my face. I hadn't thought about it until she mentioned it. Now I had no blood left in my system my throat started burning. "I'm ok" I lied to her. She didn't believe me.

"No you're not" she whispered. I pulled her against me and picked her up.

"I'm fine for now" I answered her. I turned to walk out the bathroom when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I put Renesmee down and turned to face it. I lifted my shirt a little and noticed I had a small bump in-between my hips. I took in a sharp breath and screamed out for my husband.

* * *

**I know most of you wanted this to happen so I thought of a way it could. Some of you may be disappointed and some may be glad but I am happy with the way I am taking my story. Don't worry it's not going to go against everything Stephenie Meyer ever said about female vampires. There is going to be a twist that you will find out later to how exactly she got pregnant. I just want to say thank you to all my reviewers and that I read each and every one. I took into account what you wanted so here it is :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Most of you in my poll wanted me to keep it as just Bella and Renesmee. However I did say I was planning to do at least 1 chapter in someone else's point of view. I already decided I wanted Edward to narrate the part with finding out about Bella's pregnancy so here it is. It will be back to either Bella or Renesmee for the next chapter. Also pictures of what Chantelle and Renesmee look like in this chapter onwards are on my profile.**

Edward's POV

**Chapter 32: Home**

I dropped Renesmee's teddy bear that I was packing in her suitcase and ran towards my wife's distressed voice. I entered the bathroom and my eyes went straight to Renesmee. She looked perfectly fine; I scanned her head for any information but she was as confused as me. I pulled her to my side and she wrapped her arms around my waist as I walked to Bella. "Love what is wrong?" I asked her. She didn't say anything only removed her hands from her stomach and looked down. I followed her gaze. I couldn't quite take in what I saw. It looked like she was... pregnant. I started shaking my head in disbelief. "That can't be" I muttered to myself. _Mommy's pregnant!_ I heard in Renesmees head. Her thoughts were full of excitement. "That's IMPOSSIBLE!" I growled towards Bella. She flinched. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath. I bent down so I was inches away from Renesmee. "Can you get your grandfather on the phone again please baby?" I said to her, trying to stay as calm as I could. Her thoughts were radiating with anticipation at the possibility of having a brother or sister. She smiled a huge smile then ran out of the room. I stood up and walked towards Bella who was staring at her stomach.

"Edward. How can it be so?" she whispered.

"I don't know love" I replied and pulled her into a hug. "We'll find out though, we don't even know if it's a baby. It could be a parasite. That will be more plausible than you being pregnant with my child again" I said to her, stroking her hair.

"Edward no!" she said and stepped away from me. "This _is_ your child. It's a miracle" she smiled at me. I shook my head and laughed. I was having déjà vu.

"Bella, you have to understand this is ridiculous. You _can't_ be pregnant"

"We didn't think I could be with Renesmee. Look how that turned out" she said innocently. My temper was rising, why couldn't she see?

"Love, listen to me. I know your trying to protect the possibility it's your baby but it might not even be a child" I said soothingly. "You were human with Renesmee. You are a vampire now. Your body doesn't change. I don't understand how you are sustaining its life" whatever it is. I added in my head. She frowned at me. How was she so protective over the unknown? Was this thing affecting her mind as well as her body? She seemed upset at me.

"Edward" she whispered. "Just imagine the possibility. This is a miracle" she smiled. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Theories where running through my head wondering what it could be but there was a part of me that was growing in excitement at the chance it was a child. My child.

Renesmee suddenly ran in with the phone and held out her hand for me to take it. "Carlisle, Bella seems to be pregnant" I muttered into the phone, it felt wrong to say the words out loud. Both Bella and Renesmee smiled as I said it.

"That's not possible Edward" he said, he was most likely questioning my sanity right now.

"She is, I'm not sure what with but she is definitely pregnant. The sickness was a sign and now she has what seems like a bump in between her hips." Carlisle remained silent for a fraction of a second before he spoke to me again.

"I think I need to see her. When is the next flight back?"

"Tomorrow" I said sadly.

"Well it looks like it's time to use our money for good and hire a private jet. There is no need to wait until tomorrow"

"Alright, when will it be here?"

"4 hours maximum"

"Ok I'll see you in about 8 hours then" I replied already dragging Bella out of the bathroom and into our room.

"Everything will be ok Edward" Carlisle said.

"I hope so" I replied and hung up. Renesmee skipped after us, the smile had not dropped from her face. She was running through all the things she was going to do with her new brother or sister and Chantelle. She wanted it to be a girl so they could all go shopping and do each other's hair and play with their dolls but she also wanted a baby brother because she knew Bella wanted a son. I tried to push her thoughts out of my head, as much as I loved her with everything in me, her enthusiasm was becoming irritating, she was only a child and couldn't see the possible danger.

Bella sat on the bed. "Renesmee go finish packing, we'll be leaving in 4 hours" I said to her. She nodded and skipped happily out the room. I sat next to Bella and pulled her into my side and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok Edward" she said to me and placed her hand on my thigh.

"How can you have so much faith in the unknown? First with Renesmee and now with this." I said. She really bewildered me. She just shrugged.

"I believe I was meant for this life. Whatever comes along we deal with it and it will always end happy" she said in a soothing voice. I leant over and kissed her head.

"You're amazing" I whispered into her hair. She let out a small giggle and we both moved so we were lying down on the bed.

For the next 3 and a half hours Renesmee was running in and out of our bedroom to make sure Bella was ok. She was beyond excited for this and I just hoped that her dreams weren't going to be crushed.

Before I knew it we were back in Forks. Renesmee had fallen asleep half way through the flight, her dreams were mostly full of Bella being pregnant but Jacob and Chantelle often popped up. She missed them a lot. I pulled Renesmee into my arms and thanked the pilot. Carlisle came rushing out and pulled Bella into the house. I was greeted by my brothers and sisters and Esme. Emmett grabbed our bags and we went into the house. I was about to place Renesmee on the couch when I noticed a little girl sleeping there. I was initially shocked. I forgot how old Chantelle would look when we came back. She looked physically nearly 5 years old. Her hair was a lot longer, it reached to her waist now but it was still a beautiful white blonde colour. Her facial features were no longer that of a baby, she was a child now. "Wow" I whispered to Emmett. "She's grown" I laughed. Emmett chuckled too.

"Yeah she has" He bent over and scooped her up in his arms. "Ill put her in her bedroom, you can put Renesmee down if you want. She wanted to stay up to see Nessie but she fell asleep about an hour ago" he said. I laughed. He smiled and walked out the room.

"Thanks Em" I replied then placed Renesmee where Chantelle had been. I swiftly made my way up to Carlisle's office. As I had expected the room had been changed around yet again to fit the hospital bed in the centre. Bella was lying down and Carlisle had his hands on her stomach. I walked over to her and took her hand. "So?" I asked Carlisle.

"It seems like you are right son. She's pregnant. I can't to an ultrasound to see what is inside her so we are going to have to do this one blind again" he said. I nodded sadly and looked at Bella. She was smiling encouragingly to me. I was sick to my bones. I had once again endangered Bella's life. There was nothing I could do for her now, she was already immortal. She wasn't supposed to get sick or get hurt. I had given her everything she ever wanted just so I could be with her forever. I was a monster for this. I felt Jasper's hand on my shoulder. _Edward she wants this, all I can feel from her is joy. She is not hurt. She's happy. Stop torturing yourself. _I let out a sigh and turned to face Jasper. I nodded reluctantly; I could see it in his head that she was happy, I just couldn't believe we were in this situation again.

Bella and I made our way down stairs and sat on the love seat. Bella was rapidly talking to Rosalie all about our holiday. I expected Rosalie to have a jealous tone to her voice or even in her head but there was no trace. I stared at her confused. Was she hiding it? The idea of a vampire becoming pregnant was something she always wished for, why was she not jealous of Bella?

Rosalie sensed my gaze and looked at me. _I'm not jealous Edward. I have my baby now. I am perfectly happy with Chantelle. Quite honestly I don't want to go through what Bella is about to go through. We have no idea what is going to happen and even if it does turn out ok. I'm not the same person. Chantelle and Emmett are my life now, nothing is more important to me and I wouldn't risk it just for the chance of having another baby. _I smiled at her and she smiled back. Her thoughts were thick with devotion for her adopted daughter. I tried not to let the comment about Bella get to me. She would be ok. I would make sure of it.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapters will be coming faster in the next month or so. I'm off for the summer and I've been finding myself bored in the day so I've been writing chapters a lot.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Chapter 33: Reassurance**

The night went quickly. Edward put Renesmee to bed not long after we came down stairs and I was spread out on the couch with my head in Edwards lap when Chantelle happily skipped into the room.

"Good morning everyone" she sang. She looked so big now. When we left she barely looked a year or two old. She was now at least five. I remember when Renesmee looked this age; it was the first time the Volturi came.

"Good morning princess" Emmett said and walked up to her. He bent down and kissed her.

"Hi daddy" Chantelle said and smiled at him, she then skipped over to Edward and I. "Hi Aunt Bella, hi Uncle Edward" she said.

"Hey sweetie" I whispered and sat up. I held my arms out for a hug.

"I missed you" she said and welcomed my embrace.

"We missed you too" Edward said and kissed her head.

"Where is Renesmee?" she asked.

"She's still sleeping" I replied. She nodded glumly and I pulled her onto my lap. "She'll be up soon; she just had a long day yesterday"

"I know" she whispered and put her head on my chest.

"Is Chantelle up yet?" Rosalie said as she walked into the house.

"Momma!" Chantelle chimed and jumped off my lap. She ran up to Rosalie and leapt into her arms.

"I'll take that as a yes" Rosalie said smiling. "Do you want some breakfast?" Chantelle just nodded and Rosalie walked out the room with her.

I lay back down on Edward's lap and rested my hand on my stomach. I couldn't wait for my baby to be born. I just wanted to hold him. I was worried that he wasn't going to be able to survive inside me. I was positive it was a baby. I already loved him and if it was something else I knew I wouldn't. I gently stroked my stomach. He had grown a lot since last night. It was still barely noticeable but I could feel it. He was growing a lot faster than Renesmee had. I was positive I wasn't going to be pregnant very long. Edward placed his hand over mine. I smiled to myself. I was glad Edward wasn't so repulsed by this one than he was with Renesmee. I could see the worry in his eyes though. I tried my best to reassure him.

"Hey guys" Renesmee said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey baby, did you have a nice sleep?" I asked her and walked over to her.

"Yeah! I dreamt you were having a boy and he was really cute" she smiled. I laughed at her and kissed her head.

"Let's hope he is a boy" I replied and pulled her to the couch. Edward had stood up and was on the way to the phone.

"I don't mind what it is" she said and looked down to my stomach.

"Nessie!" suddenly Chantelle came running into the room. Renesmee jumped off my lap and ran to her. Chantelle wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey!" Renesmee said and returned her hug. "You've grown way too much"

Chantelle laughed. "So have you." They pulled away and smiled at each other. Renesmee took Chantelle's hand and pulled her over to me.

"Did you know my mommy's pregnant?" Renesmee asked Chantelle.

"Yeah, that's why you were coming back. I was really excited but I fell asleep" she said. Renesmee nodded.

"So did I" she laughed.

I smiled at them as they continued talking to each other. Rosalie came and sat next to me and took my hand. I squeezed it in response. We were both happy that they continued to talk and play with each other. I was worried they would grow apart over the time we were away but it was the opposite, it was like they never spent a minute away from each other. Edward walked past us and sat on the arm chair. He was just watching Renesmee. I was confused at how he was looking at her. Like he was about to lose her.

It wasn't long before I realised why Edward was looking at her like that. 10 minutes later Jacob burst through the door. "Renesmee? Bella?" His voice rose in excitement as he called our names. Renesmee leapt off the couch and ran full speed into Jacob. He wasn't even knocked back by the force of her running. He just laughed and lifted her up. She wrapped her arms and legs around him and dug her face into his shoulder. "Hey sweetie, I missed you" he whispered.

"I missed you too" Renesmee whispered. Her voice cracked. I slowly got up and made my way to them. I took a quick glance at Edward. He was focused on Renesmee, concentrating.

"Hey Jake" I said.

"Bella!" he sang and pulled me into a hug with Renesmee sandwiched between us. Jacob and I laughed at Renesmee pretending to choke. Jake shifted her onto his side and wrapped his arm around me so I was placed at his other side.

"Do you know how good it feels to have my girls back?" he said to me. I head Edward growl at the opposite side of the room. I just smiled at Jake and shot a warning glance at Edward.

"Jake?" I said to him as he walked over to one of the arm chairs.

"Yeah?" he asked and sat down with Renesmee on his lap. She curled into him and placed her hand on his cheek.

"Oh!" he said shocked.

"Renesmee I was going to tell him" I said to Renesmee slightly annoyed.

"Sorry" she whispered.

"But how?" he asked and looked at my stomach. I could see he now noticed the bump growing there. He then shot a glance at Edward who had his head down.

"Don't you think I know that Jacob?" Edward suddenly shouted and shot out of the room. I scowled at Jacob.

"What did you say?" I asked him trying to stay calm. He just shrugged and tightened his grip on Renesmee. I shook my head and ran after Edward. If Renesmee didn't miss Jacob so much I would have pulled her away with me but I didn't want to upset her. I ran out of the house following Edward's scent. He was in the forest. I continued following it until I realised where he was heading. Our meadow. I burst into the clearing to find Edward just standing in the middle with his back to me and his head down. I walked over to him very slowly. I paused at his back for a minute then threaded my arms around his waist. He sighed and relaxed. I rested my head on his back. I made my way to the front of his body and pushed him to the ground. He didn't stand back up and I lay down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head. He kept his lips on my hair before he started to speak.

"I am sorry love" he whispered.

"It's fine"

"No its not, I shouldn't react like that. I guess Jacob still gets on my nerves every now and then" he chuckled but there was no humour in his voice.

"He was just happy to see us" I whispered.

"I know"

"I'll always be your girl"

"I know" he chuckled again.

"And so will Renesmee, nothing will change that" I looked up and smiled at him, he smiled back.

"I know" he whispered and leant forward and kissed me. I pulled away and rested my head on his chest.

"Renesmee is only 10 and I feel like I'm losing her to Jacob already"

"That's nonsense. Your still her daddy, always will be. Jacob is just her favourite person right now. It might wear off before she's old enough to form a relationship. There is nothing odd in their thoughts is there?"

"No, Renesmee still sees him as a big brother, although she is questioning the imprinting that Jacob told her about before we left. Jacob is still seeing her as a little girl. _That_ I'm happy with"

"Then you have nothing to worry about"

"Yeah" he whispered.

"And this" I said pointing to my stomach. "Isn't anything you should worry about. He or she isn't hurting me. The only thing we need to worry about is how I'm going to give birth but we have a while before we cross that bridge" I said and he smiled.

"I know. Plus I kind of like the idea of having another child" he whispered and looked at my stomach. I smiled at his adoration.

"Come on let's get back. I need to apologize to Jacob" he sighed reluctantly.

"Alright" I replied and got up. Edward brushed the grass off us and took my hand. We started running into the forest and back home.

We walked hand in hand into the living room. Renesmee was talking happily to Jacob on the same chair. Chantelle was on Rosalie's lap sobbing lightly. She turned around and saw us. I was immediately drawn to her.

"Chantelle! What's wrong?" I asked her and sat on the floor in front of Rose.

"I thought you left again" she said quietly and climbed off Rosalie to hug me.

"Its ok Chantelle, I'm here now" I whispered and hugged her back. I heard Edward apologize to Jacob behind me, Jacob returned the apology and Edward came and sat next to me.

"Powerful little gift you have there Chantelle" Edward stated. Chantelle just smiled.

"That was her?" I asked. I wondered why I was so drawn to her the minute I saw her. Edward nodded.

"It breaks imprints _and_ shields" Edward muttered. I now remembered when Chantelle was born she persuaded Jacob to want to hold her more than he wanted Renesmee. Chantelle could get whatever she wanted just by thinking it. I hoped Rosalie and Emmett were teaching her to use her ability for good and not to abuse it.

Chantelle wiped her tears. "Don't do that again" she said. I chuckled.

"She hates any of her family being away from her" Edward whispered too low for Chantelle to hear.

"We're not going anywhere for a while sweetie" I said and kissed her head. She smiled and climbed off my lap and back onto Rosalie's.

"Momma?" Renesmee called from behind me. I turned around to look at her. "Can we go hunting?" I smiled at her. I was extremely thirsty from being sick earlier.

"Sure baby" I replied and turned to Chantelle. "I'm going hunting with Renesmee, we won't be long" I said to her and stood up, she nodded and I kissed her head. I took Renesmees hand and she climbed off Jacob. "Just us?" I asked and looked around. Everyone nodded. "Ok then" I said and Renesmee and I walked to the door. Just before we opened it Edward was at my back and wrapped his arms around me. I turned around and raised my eyebrows.

"Be careful, and look after my children" he said with a smile playing at his lips, I grinned back.

"I will" I whispered and kissed him.

"Come on mommy" Renesmee said tugging at my shirt. I pulled away from Edward.

"Bye" I whispered barely audible and ran out the door. I could just hear Edward whisper goodbye after us.


	34. Chapter 34

**I'm just going to take a moment to answer some of your reviews. Most of them are from people without an account so I can't reply personally.**

**Bella or Edward will not favourite the new child over Renesmee. Renesmee is my favourite character in the whole book series, I will not hurt little Nessie like that **

**The baby won't be called EJ. Well at least not the Jacob part. I'm still playing with names and it's NOT going to be twins, sorry I didn't want so many children in my story. 3 is enough at the moment.**

**And last just to clarify. Renesmee and Jacob are NOT together. I hope I made that clear through Edward in the last chapter. Renesmee still only looks about 9 or 10 and Jacob still thinks of her as a little girl. He just missed her. There won't be a relationship between them until my sequel. I'm focusing on the pregnancy right now, Renesmee's school life and Chantelle's relationship with Renesmee, Bella and Rosalie.**

**Thank you for all your reviews, I hope that cleared a few things up for you.**

RENESMEE'S POV

**Chapter 34: Back to school**

Over the past three days my mom, dad and I had been staying at the big house. The baby inside my momma was growing extremely fast, even faster than I did. I heard the others saying she looked six months pregnant already. It was Monday and my parents said that I could go back to school today. I woke up early and went into the bathroom to get ready. I missed having my own bathroom and I missed my bed in the cottage but I knew it was easier for my grandfather to have us here in case anything new happens with my mom so I kept quiet and didn't complain.

I skipped down the stairs to find my dad sitting on the couch with my mom curled into him. My aunts and uncles were nowhere in sight and neither was my grandfather but I could smell the eggs cooking in the kitchen. I walked in to find my grandmother frying some pancakes and eggs.

"Good morning Renesmee" she said without turning away from her cooking.

"Morning" I muttered and sat down on one of the stools by the island.

"Eggs or pancakes or both?" she chuckled turning to look at me.

"Um. Eggs please" I said.

"Pancakes for me please grandma!" I heard Chantelle chime as she came down the stairs. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, then my mother's lips at my ear.

"Good morning beautiful" she whispered.

"Morning mom" I replied and she kissed my cheek. My dad ran his hand over the top of my head and I scowled at him and straightened out my hair. Chantelle entered the room and everyone's attention was suddenly on her.

"Hi everyone!" she sang then let go of her grip on us. My parents and my grandmother laughed.

"Good morning sweetie" my mom said and hugged her. She smiled and sat next to me.

"Do you go to school now?" I asked her. She laughed. Her laugh was like chimes and so unique it shocked me. I had heard her laugh many times when she looked like a baby but now she was older it was more mature and it was such an amazing sound that I couldn't help but smile widely at her.

"No" she said and started eating the pancakes my grandmother placed in front of her. "My mommy and daddy won't let me yet. They said I could go in a few months when I'm the same age as you were."

"Oh" was all I said and I started eating my eggs. After I had finished I said thank you to my grandmother and said goodbye to everyone before my dad drove me to school.

"You remember the story yes?" my dad asked me as we got to the school parking lot.

"Yes dad I remember" I said impatiently, I wanted to see my friends. He just stopped the car and glared at me, waiting. "Mom is my sister; you are my sister's boyfriend. Grandpa and grandma are my parent's blah blah blah. I have a good memory you know. I got it from you." I pointed out. He just smiled and unlocked the door so I could get out.

"Have fun" he said and I leant over to kiss him.

"I will" I chimed and climbed out the car.

"Remember to sign in at reception so they know you've come back, I've already rang them and sorted it out!" he shouted after me. _I know dad_ I thought and then heard him drive off.

After I was officially back in school I made my way to my class. I felt a sudden wave of sadness as I reached my classroom door. I was almost expecting Miss Green to welcome me back. I held back the tears and knocked on the door. Mr Tyler opened the door.

"oh! Hello Renesmee, come in" he said and let me in.

"Good morning" I said and walked in. I went over to my seat. I was suddenly nervous and scared that my friends wouldn't want to be my friends anymore. I sat down in my usual seat. Zoe and Rachel were talking to each other; they didn't even look in my direction. I felt my heart sink. I had no friends.

"ok class, time to start, as you can see Renesmee has come back so make sure you make her feel welcome again" Mr Tyler said.

"NESSIE!" Zoe called and jumped out of her seat and ran to me. She wrapped her arms around me. A huge grin appeared on my face.

"Hey Zo" I said, and then I suddenly felt more impact as Rachel ran to hug the other side of me. "Hey Rach" I laughed and hugged them back. "I missed you guys" I whispered.

"We missed you too" they said in unison and we all laughed.

"Ok ok, enough hugging, time for class. Zoe, Rachel sit down" Mr Tyler ordered and my friends let go of me to go and sit down.

"Miss Green would have let us" Zoe muttered to low for others to hear. I felt a tear escape but I quickly wiped it away.

The morning went slow. By the time recess came it felt like it should have been hometime. Zoe, Rachel and I quickly made our way out to the play ground.

"So" Rachel said as we sat on the bench. "How was your holiday?" she asked.

"It was good" I smiled.

"You're not very tanned" Zoe pointed out. I laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I'm not" I answered.

"Did you have fun then?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah it was amazing" I said and I suddenly felt someone looking over me. I looked up to see Jack standing there smiling at me.

"You've grown" he said. I laughed. It was true. I looked a year or so older than my friends. I guess people just thought I was big for my age.

"Yeah" I said and smiled back. He held out his hand. I didn't understand why he did but I took it and he pulled me off the bench and into a hug. I hugged him back. I pulled away and we both had a grin our faces. He still had hold of my hand when I noticed something in the air. A scent so potent my throat erupted into flames. I clenched his hand tighter.

"Erm Renesmee?" he asked. I was scanning the playground to find the person with this scent. "Ow, Renesmee. My hand" I heard him say. I suddenly snapped out of my fantasy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" I asked him letting my grip loosen on his hand.

"No" he chuckled. "You were just squeezing it really hard. Is something wrong?" he asked sincere now.

"No" I said to quickly. My friends looked at me waiting for the truth. "I have to go, I'll be back before the end of recess, I just need to find someone" I said and kissed Jack's cheek quickly before letting go of his hand and walking off to the playground. The whole playground was filled with this scent. It was heavenly; I couldn't describe the urgency to find what had this scent. It played on my tongue begging me to find the person that smelled this delicious. I soon found him. He was a boy that looked about 10, he was with a group of boys at the edge of the playground and they were just talking. He was quite tall for his age with dark brown hair and quite an angelic face. I found myself walking up to him. I shouldn't have been doing this. He smelt too good. I couldn't stop myself though. I just wanted a taste. NO. I screamed at myself and forced me to stop walking. I was only a few yards away now and they were all staring at me. I can't do this I thought to myself. It's not how I was raised. Just a taste. My conscience argued. I collapsed to my hands and knees. Trying to fight the urge to drain his blood. I was suddenly aware of the boys running to me.

"Are you ok?" someone asked.

"What's your name? Can we help you?" another asked. Some were laughing at me. I held my breath. I could feel him close by. I looked up and saw him right in front of me.

"Hey" he said in a smooth voice. "Ignore them, they're just being stupid. Are you ok?" I couldn't bring myself to take a breath so I just nodded. "Do you want me to take you to the nurse?" he asked. Again I just shook my head. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Renesmee, her name is Renesmee" I heard behind me. I turned my heard around to see my dad standing behind me. Still holding my breath I leapt up and he caught me in his arms. I dug my head into his shoulder.

"She isn't feeling too well, I'm going to take her home" he said to the boys.

"Will she be ok?" the boy I wanted to kill asked.

"She'll be fine" my dad said and turned around. I peaked over his shoulder as he walked away at the boy I had so desperately wanted to drink from. My dad walked past my friends.

"Ness?" Zoe asked.

"Renesmee!" Jack called. "Edward is she ok?"

"She's fine Jack, I'm going to take her home, you will see her soon don't worry" he replied without looking at him. I still had tight hold of my dad when we entered the reception. My mom was there talking to the receptionist.

"Get well soon Renesmee" Helen called. I nodded briefly at her and my dad and mom walked out of the school building. As soon as we were out of the building I bursted out crying.

"Shhh" my dad cooed. "It's alright"

"No- no it's n-n-not" I stuttered in-between my sobs. My dad's arms tightened around me and I could feel the air rush past us as he ran through the forest with my mom towards home.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: La Tua Cantante**

I clung to my father as we entered the house. I still hadn't taken a breath. I could feel my lungs burning as they so desperately needed oxygen.

"Renesmee, breath" my dad whispered. I shook my head. "Renesmee, you need to breath. His scent has gone. You won't be able to smell him now" he cooed trying to pull me back from his chest. I clung tighter to him and slowly took a breath. The oxygen flooded through me and I relaxed. "Good girl" he said and he walked into the living room. My mom sat down and placed her hand on her stomach. I still had hold of my dad. He sat down next to her. "Renesmee" he said soothingly and tried to unlatch my grasp. "Sweetie, its fine now" he said as he removed my hands from his shirt and pulled me away from his body. He was stronger than me so I couldn't hold on. He ran his thumb over my cheek and under my eyes. I had stopped crying but I could still feel the tears that dried on my cheeks.

"Renesmee it is not your fault. There is something very rare that happens in our world. Certain humans smell more appetising than others to some vampires. They have a name for it; it is called 'La Tua Cantante'. It means 'singer'. Zac's blood sings to you. Much like your mothers did to me when she was human." He said smoothly.

"His name is Zac?" I asked him. He nodded.

"He was very concerned you were upset and all the other boys were mocking him in their minds wondering why he was helping you. Anyway. You mustn't ever drink from him Renesmee. You have to control yourself. You did very well today but if I hadn't turned up the outcome could have been a lot worse." I nodded and looked down from his eyes. I wanted to drinks Zac's blood more than I ever wanted to drink anyone's or any animal. His blood did sing to me. It taunted me to have a taste.

"I know Renesmee. It's hard." He said and stroked my hair.

"Mom's blood sang to you?" I asked him and looked at my mom. She took his hand and squeezed it ever so slightly.

"Yeah, the first time I met her I planned ways of killing her many times." He said ashamed. I stroked his cheek.

"I'm glad you didn't" I said and smiled at him. I felt a little better that I wasn't the only one that had experienced this.

"So am I" he chuckled and pulled my mom into his side.

"Oh!" my mom said and looked down. "He's kicking." I smiled at her and put my hand on her stomach.

"What are you going to name him or her?" I asked her still sitting on my dad's lap. My dad wrapped his spare arm around me and pulled me close to him again.

"Edward Masen" She said and smiled at my dad.

"You're going to name him Edward after daddy?" I asked her confused.

"Yes, we can call him Eddie for short" she said and smiled at me. "If it's a girl, then I was thinking Elizabeth Marie after Elizabeth Masen and my grandmother."

"Who is Elizabeth Masen?" I asked her.

"My birth mother" my dad answered.

"Oh" was all I said. I remember him telling me she died before he was turned into vampire I didn't really want to talk about my grandmother I had never met her and that made me sad. My dad kissed my head.

"Well they're both pretty names, I can't wait" I said smiling at my mom now. She smiled back.

"Thank you baby"

"Nessie?" I heard Chantelle call from the stairs.

"Yeah" I said just loud enough for her to hear me. She then came skipping into the room. She froze as she saw me wrapped in my dad's arms and my red face. She just looked at my dad and they stared at each other for at least 30 seconds before my dad spoke.

"She's fine Chantelle; she was just upset over something at school" Chantelle relaxed and nodded. Then walked over to us, when she reached us she held out her hand for me to take it. I looked at her but kept holding onto my dad.

"I don't want to play just yet Chantelle. Can you wait a bit please?" I asked her as nicely as I could. She didn't answer. My dad shifted his grip on me, I clung to him _No I want to stay with you daddy_ I said shaking my head at him. He just smiled at me until he had me where he wanted. I was sitting on his right knee and Chantelle suddenly climbed onto his left and he put his spare arm around her.

"A week ago just before you came home my momma told me about Lauren" Chantelle began. "She said that Lauren was my real momma and that she gave her life for me. I was upset for a while that I didn't get to know my birth momma. I asked her why she told me this and she said she promised my birth momma that she would be remembered and that I knew exactly who she was. She showed me Lauren's grave at the end of the garden and that I could go when ever I wanted to talk to her. I was still upset though so she bought me a pony. She said you had one too. She said I can ride the horsey whenever I felt sad about something. After my momma taught me how to ride my pony I found it easier to feel happier. The horsey makes you feel better. She told me you liked riding yours too and that you liked Lauren a lot when she was alive. My momma called her my guardian angel. She also said she was yours too. That she watches over us and protects us. So I was just wondering if you wanted to go see Lauren and then ride our ponies? You seem sad" She said quietly. When she mentioned Lauren I realised that I hadn't gone to see since I woke up from my coma. I missed her. I leant over and hugged Chantelle.

"Thank you Chantelle. I would love to" I said to her. She pulled away and smiled. She leapt off my dad's knee and held her hand out for me. I hesitated but I took it just before I leant in and kissed my dad. "I'll be back in a bit" I said to my parents and they just nodded.

"Be careful girls" my mom shouted as we raced out the back door towards the grave of my best friend.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I took so long to update. I kept rewriting the chapter. I'm still not very happy with it but I thought I'd just move on. I didn't want Chantelle's speech to sound to grown up but I didn't want it to be childish either. I wanted to show she understood death and who Lauren was. I hope you can see that. Thank you for all the reviews, they mean a lot to me.**

**Oh and thank you Izzy (IsabellClair) for the help on picking the boy name for the new baby.**


	36. Chapter 36

**The chapter a lot of you have been waiting for. It might not be how you wanted but I didn't want to go to graphical. It's not really suitable for a T rated fiction. At least not how I imagined the birth. I'm sorry I couldn't give it detailed but I'm sure you'll understand what happened. **

**Chapter 36: The Birth**

**BELLA'S POV**

I sucked in an unnecessary sharp breath as I felt the baby kick my stomach. I remembered the painful times Renesmee would kick my human skin and I would suppress the scream to keep Edward from worrying. This was different. This baby was stronger and growing a lot faster. Edward couldn't hear the thoughts of the child either, every time I looked at his face he had a mask on. He smiled and looked happy but I could tell he was getting more worried by the day. Over the past week Carlisle and Jasper had been researched everything to try and find out how this happened. They couldn't find a thing, only human and vampire births like Renesmee. The day was coming closer when I would have to somehow give birth to my baby. We had discussed it late one night when Renesmee and Chantelle were fast asleep. Edward was going to cut my stomach open with his teeth just like he had with Renesmee and Chantelle. It would have to be quick because my venom would just heal back over. The other problem was we didn't know when to do it. It was most likely I wouldn't get signs of labour and if we left it too long the baby would just get to big and die from the small space. Carlisle decided that at the rate I was growing that the baby would be ready in just three days.

After the three days were up I was lying on the couch with Edward at my feet. The birth was scheduled in 3 hours. I stroked my stomach as my baby kicked again.

"Girls it's time to go!" Rosalie called up the stairs. Rosalie and Alice were taking Renesmee and Chantelle out shopping for the day. We decided it wasn't a good idea to have them around when I finally gave birth.

"We're coming momma!" Chantelle shouted back and then raced down the stairs with Renesmee. Renesmee came skipping into the living room and came straight to me. She bent over to give me a kiss.

"I'll see you soon baby, have fun" I said to her.

"I want to stay." She said sadly.

"I know but you can't. Go have fun, when you come back you will have a baby brother or sister" I smiled at her.

"Do you promise to ring as soon as you know?" she asked.

"Of course" I said to her. She gave me one more kiss before saying goodbye to Edward and leaving with Rosalie, Alice and Chantelle.

Two and a half hours later Edward was pacing in front of me. I had my eyes closed but I could feel him as he moved from my head to my feet and back again. I opened my eyes.

"Edward please stop pacing" I said to him and closed my eyes again. It often helped with the pain. I was sure if I was human and carrying this child I wouldn't be able to endure the pain I was feeling. It was almost as painful as the change from a human to vampire. Edward didn't know this though; I would never tell him how much pain I was in. Edward sighed and dropped to his knees at my head.

"Sorry" he said barely above a whisper.

"It's ok" I replied and opened my eyes to look at him. "Everything will be ok" I said and stroked his cheek.

**EDWARD'S POV**

Just as I leant into Bella's hand, Bella let out a piercing scream. The scream was so high that I strained to concentrate on what was happening to Bella. I heard her spine snap. I forced myself not to cover my ears as she screamed in agony. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper came rushing into the room. Emmett and Esme had their hands over their ears.

"Bella!" Esme screamed and ran to her. She dropped her hands and knelt down next to me.

"I think we need to do this now. He broke her spine" I hissed.

"I agree son, let's get her upstairs" Carlisle agreed with me. I swept Bella into my arms and ran upstairs. I lay her on the hospital bed set up and pulled her top off.

"Edward do it. The venom needs to heal her spine; you need to get him out." Carlisle said to me in a strained voice. I was suddenly aware that Bella would feel everything. There was no vampire morphine; there was no way for her to sleep through it. She would have to be awake and she would be in pain.

"Edward she will be fine. It's not for long and then her venom will heal her wounds and she'll be back to normal" Carlisle said as if he knew exactly what I was thinking. Esme and Jasper suddenly appeared. Esme walked over to Bella's head and took her hand. Jasper just stood at the door. _I'll try my best to keep her calm. She's scared and I can't put her to sleep but I can keep her relaxed. I'll try and dull the pain as much as I can_ Jasper thought. I looked over to him.

"Thank you" I mouthed and he gave me a swift nod. _Of course._ He thought

"Bella look at me" Esme whispered. Bella pulled her eyes from my face and looked towards Esme. "Hey. I want to tell you a story" She began. I took this as my cue. Bella would still feel pain but Esme was doing her best to keep her distracted and Jasper was going to try and help. I looked at Carlisle and he gave a nod. _I'll be ready to take the baby from you as soon as he is out. Make sure the venom does its job_ Carlisle thought. I turned away from him and looked at my wife. She was focused on Esme as Esme told her a story of one day in her human life. I leant over Bella. I took in a breath and closed my eyes.

**BELLA'S POV**

"It's a boy" I heard Edward say as I concentrated on Esme's face. So I was right, I had my own little Edward at last. Edward handed our son to Carlisle. I could feel the pain numbing and finally after a minute or so it was almost completely gone. I pulled my eyes from Esme and looked at Edward. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you ok? Do you feel any pain?" he asked me and moved from my now flat stomach to my head.

"I'm fine" I whispered. Excitement was clear in my voice. He leant over and kissed my head. "I want to see our son"

"Of course" he said and took my hand. I slowly sat up. My spine was already healed and my skin on my stomach had already settled into place. I was glad I wasn't going to have an ugly stomach. It was healing fast. I only had a faint line where Edward's teeth had cut through. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me off the bed. I still had hold of Esme's hand. She walked with me to where Carlisle had my son. Carlisle was just dressing him as we walked into the room.

"Bella! I was just about to come in and check you were ok. Here" he said and handed me my son.

"Thanks" I said barely above a whisper. I cradled my baby and I finally took in his features. He had the same colour hair as me. It was a dark brown. His face was angelic and his skin was snowy white. He seemed warm but only that of a human. I didn't know if that was because he had been inside me with blood circulating my system or because that was his real body temperature. He was also beautiful.

"Hello Eddie" I whispered to him and kissed his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were amazing. They were brown with hits of red in them. They were like a vortex, you could get lost in them, and they seemed never ending.

"He is beautiful" Esme cooed at my side.

"I agree" Edward said and kissed my head. He held out his arms, a request to hold his son. I swiftly handed him to Edward. Edward rocked him and Eddie closed his eyes again.

"Does he sleep then?" I asked Carlisle. He just shrugged.

"It would seem like it. I'll be measuring him just like I did Renesmee for the next few months. We need to watch him closely to see how he is different. I honestly think he will grow to 17 or 18 and stop growing just as Renesmee will but we will see" he said and smiled at me.

"Ok" I whispered and looked back at my tiny Edward. "I'm going to call Renesmee" I said and walked out the room. Edward, Esme, Carlisle and Jasper followed me downstairs. They made their way into the living room and I walked up to the phone. Renesmee answered on the second ring.

"Mom?" she said.

"Hey sweetie" I replied.

"Are you ok?"

"I am perfectly fine. You have a baby brother" I said and she squealed in excitement.

"We are just at the checkout. We will be back in ten minutes" she sang down the phone and hung up. I walked over to Esme holding Eddie on the couch and sat next to her. Edward then stood up from the chair across the room and sat next to me. I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"No more children" he whispered low enough for only me to hear. I let out a small giggle. _Deal._ I thought and turned around to kiss him.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you for the reviews. Yes you will find out how Bella became pregnant within the next few chapters. Just be patient. I haven't forgotten. **

**Also I want to reply to a review by someone called Victoria Smith; you don't have an account so I cant reply using a pm: I know it's confusing right now but things will be explained. The only 'problem' that's occurred in my story is Eddie. I can't explain everything in one go but things WILL be explained.**

**Chapter 37: Observations**

The entire family spent the remainder of the day and most of the night fussing over Eddie. Carlisle had been talking a lot with Edward about everything involving Eddie. He was making mental notes after everything Eddie did. He was piecing things together well. Over the eight hours he had been here he had grown significantly. He looked a month old if not more. He had the same body temperature as us when he was thirsty. The heat I felt when he was less than ten minutes old was the blood that was in his system. After we fed him bottled animal blood he seemed to warm up a little. Not quite the temperature of a human but it was warmer than us. His eyes didn't change much when he was thirsty. They darkened very slightly but any human wouldn't notice. He also hardly slept. Normally a new born baby would sleep three hours, wake up to be fed and go back to sleep again but Eddie would go to sleep for three hours and be awake from then on, at least that's what's happened so far. Renesmee and Chantelle were the most intrigued by him. They asked to stay up late because of the special events of the day. Renesmee had school the next day but she promised she'd be able to get up in time.

It was coming to 11pm when I could see Renesmee yawning. Eddie was making adorable squeals as Renesmee and Chantelle entertained him. I stood up from the couch and walked over to her on the floor with her brother.

"Come on princess, you need to sleep" I said to her. She didn't argue and just simply stated "ok." She kissed Eddie's head and stood up.

"I think it's time for you too Chantelle" Rosalie called from Emmett's lap on the couch.

"Ok momma" she replied and stood up. Rosalie and I put Chantelle and Renesmee to bed and headed back down stairs.

"He's remarkable" Rosalie said to me and threaded her arm with mine.

"I know" I said and failed to keep the grin off my face. Rosalie stopped us before we went into the living room.

"Aren't you scared?" she asked. I didn't need to ask of what, I knew she was asking if I was scared of who, or even what, Eddie was going to become.

"Terrified" I replied to her. She nodded sympathetically to me and we continued into the living room. Edward was frowning as he stared at the TV. Rosalie made her way to Emmett and I sat next to Edward. Eddie was on his lap just playing happily with Edward's wedding ring. He looked up when he saw me sit down and greeted me with a delightful squeal.

"Hey baby boy" I said to him and he reached for me. I went to take him out of Edward's arms when I realised Edward was watching me. _What?_ I thought to him.

"You're scared. I knew you were but it just made it more real when I heard you say it out loud" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear. I just stared at him. I released my shield. _Yeah, aren't you?_ I thought and I bent down and took Eddie out of his arms.

"Yeah" Edward whispered and Eddie curled into me and reached his hand towards me. I couldn't help but smile at him. I took his hand and he curled his tiny fingers around my index finger. He then let go and reached towards my face again. I bent down so he could touch my cheek. _Momma._ I heard running through my head. I jerked my head back in shock.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"He has a gift. It's the same as Renesmee's" i said.

"What?" Edward asked again.

"Carlisle!" I called and he came rushing into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Eddie can show his thoughts." I said.

"Really? Can I?" he asked and reached out to Eddie.

"Of course" I said and handed him to him. I stood next to them. "Eddie can you show grandpa Carlisle what you just did to me" I asked him. He just lifted his hand and placed it on Carlisle's cheek.

"So he can" Carlisle said. "And he can break through your shield?"

"I don't know" I said. "I had removed my shield to talk to Edward; I guess we could see again." I reached for Eddie again. He placed his hand on my cheek like he understood everything that we were saying. His tiny face creased into a frown. I hadn't heard anything he'd thought towards me.

"Not exactly the same as Renesmee's then" Edward mused as he stood up.

"It would seem" Carlisle said. "Is there anything else you can do Eddie? Try concentrate on something." Eddie reached for me again and I lifted him so he could touch my face. A small crease formed on his head as he tried to concentrate. _Momma I love you._ He put in my head. I smiled at him_. I love you too baby._ I thought to myself. _I know._ He said back. I didn't say anything I just grinned wider.

"Wow" I whispered.

"What? What did he do?" Carlisle asked.

"He read my thoughts" I replied to him. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Wow" Edward repeated.

"Can you do that with anyone?" Carlisle asked Eddie. _I don't know._ He put in my head.

"He doesn't know" I spoke for him. It was very surreal that my newborn baby could talk to me like this. I wasn't here for Renesmee's first days so I never fully experienced this. _I have to touch someone. _Eddie said again.

"He said he has to touch someone"

"Like Aro" Alice said. I hadn't realised everyone was watching us intently.

"It would appear so" Carlisle replied. "But also like Edward in that he can read minds. Is it only the persons present thought?" Eddie reached from my arms to Carlisle now. Carlisle took him. "I see. I thought so. That's interesting"

"What?" I asked.

"He finds it harder to project his thoughts to Carlisle. You're easier for him. Let's see if it's as easy for me" Edward said. Eddie was handed to Edward and he placed his hand on his face. Edward smiled. "I was right. Perhaps it's because we're his parents"

"I wonder" Carlisle thought allowed. "Rosalie, Alice can you come here please?" Alice and Rosalie walked over. "Eddie can you try project your thoughts to your aunts please?" Carlisle asked Eddie. He nodded and reached for Rosalie first. Rosalie took him.

"He said it's even harder for me but he can still do it" Rosalie spoke for him.

"And Alice?" Carlisle asked. Eddie was handed to Alice. After about ten seconds Eddie relaxed and dropped his hand from Alice.

"Nothing" Alice said.

"That's interesting. Can you not read her thoughts either?" Carlisle said. Eddie just shook his head.

"Why is that Carlisle?" I asked.

"It would seem that Eddie can project and read thoughts but only to anyone that is related to him. You and Edward are the easiest because he came from you. You are the closest to him. I am next because I am Edward's father. I changed him therefore my venom is part of him. I also changed Rosalie, so the same venom in Edward is in her. As he progresses down the chain the harder it becomes to communicate. I didn't change Alice. She isn't connected to any of us; therefore he can't communicate with her. I would imagine it's the same with Jasper."

"What about Renesmee?" I asked.

"I would imagine it's as easy for him to communicate with her than it is with you. I'm not sure though. He came from a different Bella than her."

"They both came from me" I said slightly insulted.

"Yes Bella but you were a vampire when you conceived Eddie, you were human with Renesmee. You had different chromosomes and everything. They both have the same mother but they could have different genes. That's what I think anyway."

"It's very plausible" Edward said. "It's clear he can only communicate with people he's related to by venom however would he be able to communicate with Charlie?"

"I don't know. Probably not. He doesn't have the same blood as Charlie" Carlisle replied. I stepped out of Edwards grip and left them to talk as I walked over to Alice still holding Eddie. We walked to the back of the living room.

"I don't know whether to be upset or not" she laughed.

"You're still his aunt and he's still your nephew" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"I know"

"Alice, Bella could you come here please?" Carlisle asked. We nodded and walked over. Carlisle was standing in front of the TV and everyone was sat on the couches or the chairs. There was a moment of silence before Edward stood up and went to Alice. He took Eddie from her arms and walked out the room. He didn't return before Carlisle started talking.

"Edward took Eddie out of the room because as you are all aware he understands everything that's happening around him just as Renesmee and Chantelle could when they were babies. I have to discuss something with you all that may be distressing to Eddie." Carlisle began. I frowned trying to possibly understand what this was about. "We don't know where Eddie came from. Well, we know he came from Bella but we don't know how." He stared at each of us in turn as he spoke. He lingered longer on me each time he caught my eye. "Something or someone made this happen. We need to find out what and we need to stay below the radar"

"Of what?" Rosalie asked.

"The Volturi. If they see Eddie they will no doubt think he is an immortal child. We don't know when Eddie is going to stop growing. If my calculations on today alone are correct I would imagine 2 or 3 years he will look 17. I am only guessing that he will stop at that age because Edward and Bella are that age."

"Bella's 18" Emmett interrupted. I scoffed.

"Yes Emmett, thank you for that. Bella doesn't look older than Edward though. 1 year doesn't make a difference." Carlisle stated. I laughed and Emmett stuck his tongue out at me.

"MOMMA!" Chantelle suddenly screamed. Rosalie, Emmett and I ran full speed up to Chantelle's room. Edward was sitting on her bed stroking her hair.

"It was just a bad dream" he chuckled at our alarmed faces. We all relaxed and Rosalie walked over to Chantelle. Edward stood up and Rosalie took his place. Edward and I walked out the room to give them some privacy.

"Where is Eddie?" I asked him.

"I left him in his crib when I saw that Chantelle's dream was taking a horrible turn" he said and led me into our bedroom. I walked over to Eddie's crib and lifted him out.

"What was it?" I asked Edward and we walked over to our bed and sat down.

"The usual child's nightmare. A monster was chasing her" he said.

"Oh" I laughed.

"Carlisle wants you back down stairs"

"Ok" I said and kissed Eddie before handing him to Edward. I started walking towards the door.

"Hey where's mine?" he asked. I turned around.

"Sorry sir" I laughed. He smiled and I walked over to him. I leant forward and crushed my lips to his.

"Don't you think that's inappropriate with a baby in the room?" Alice asked from the door. I laughed and pulled away from Edward. "Carlisle's getting impatient." I turned to look at Alice.

"Really?" I said in disbelief.

"No but everyone else is so hurry up" she said and smiled at me to let me know she wasn't being completely serious. I gave Edward and Eddie one last kiss before I walked out the room with Alice.

Just as we got to the stairs I saw Renesmee's bedroom door open and she walked out clutching her teddy bear. She jumped when she saw Alice and me looking at her.

"Renesmee why are you up?" I asked.

"I heard Chantelle scream, I wanted to see if she was ok" she replied.

"She's fine baby, she just had a bad dream. You can go back to bed"

"Can I see her?" she pleaded. I sighed and nodded.

"Thank you mommy" she said and walked over to Chantelle's bedroom and peaked her head in the door.

"Come in Renesmee" I heard Rosalie say. "I have to go down stairs now baby, I won't be far. Renesmee will stay with you"

"Ok momma" Chantelle whispered. Rosalie walked out the room and I heard Renesmee climb under the covers with Chantelle. I smiled to myself and Rosalie caught up with Alice and me and we walked down stairs.


	38. Chapter 38

**I've skipped ahead a bit. I wanted to move things along.**

**Renesmee's POV**

**Chapter 38: A Week Later**

I climbed out of Jacob's car, called out thanks to him and skipped to the main house. As I got closer I could hear someone playing Clair De Lune on the piano.

"I'm back" I shouted through the house and dropped my school bag in the hall before I ran to the music room. The music suddenly stopped playing and I ran into Chantelle. "Oh" I said shocked. "I thought it was my dad playing" I laughed. Chantelle smiled at me.

"Nope just me"

"Where is everyone?"

"Everywhere." She replied and took my hand. She led me to the living room. "Your mom and dad are at your cottage with Eddie, My mom and dad are out hunting, Grandma's in the kitchen and Grandpa's at the hospital."

"Oh ok, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper not back yet?" I asked. She just shook her head. My Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper where on a research mission. The day Eddie was born the adults had spent all night talking about him. My grandpa thought it was best to go back to the islands we spent our holiday and see if there was any clues. Alice and Jasper volunteered as they didn't have any responsibilities or children like the others did. They had been gone over a week and they weren't sure how long it would take. Chantelle and I were missing them a lot. Everyone did but no one would say it like Chantelle and I did.

"Where are your parents?" Jacob asked as he walked into the room. Chantelle had hold of the remote and was switching through channels on the TV. I shrugged.

"Cottage"

"Oh alright, I'll wait here for them"

"My brother is there too, they wouldn't mind if you went over" I told him.

"Humph, I'm fine here"

"Suit yourself" I replied and turned to watch the TV with Chantelle. Chantelle had just settled it on the Disney channel when Grandma Esme walked in.

"Hello Renesmee, Did you have a good day at school?" she asked.

"Yes thank you. My friends really want to meet Eddie."

"I bet they do" she chuckled. "Dinner will be ready in an hour girls" Jacob just stared at her. "And Jacob" she laughed and walked out the room just as I heard my parents come through the front door.

"Renesmee?" my mom called.

"In here mom" I called and they came into the living room. My mom was holding Eddie in her arms.

"Sorry; we were going to be back before you got home but we... erm... lost track of time" she said. Ew.

"That's alright" I laughed. Eddie lifted his hand to my mom's face and she put him down on the floor. He walked –very wobbly- over to me on the couch.

"Hiya" I said sweetly to him and he lifted his arms. I bent down and picked him up. Over the past week he had grown to the size of about a 2 year old. He was quickly catching up to Chantelle. She looked 5 or 6 at the most. According to my grandfather he will be the same age as me within the year and soon he will look like my older brother instead of younger. Eddie put his hand on my cheek. _Where did you go? Was it school? _He asked me. I placed my hand on his. _Yeah. It's my last day tomorrow though; I'll be home all the time then. _I thought. We often had conversations like this. My mom and my grandmother thought it was cute. Everyone else seemed concerned almost. The reason they acted like that was beyond me_. Ok._ He said and smiled at me.

"Talk out loud. I always think you guys are working out a conspiracy theory or something when you do that." Chantelle said next to me. I laughed at her and placed my other hand on her cheek._ No Chantelle we're not. It's just we would rather communicate like this._ "Right" she said and stood up. "I'm going to play in the back yard" she said and walked out the back door. _Did I upset her?_ I thought towards my dad. He just shook his head. _Daddy says she just wanted to go see Lauren. Who is Lauren Nessie? _Eddie put in my head. _No one._ I thought.

"Ok" I said out loud. "I'm going to play the piano" I put Eddie back on his feet and stood up.

"Ok sweetheart" my mom said and held her arms out beckoning Eddie to come to her. He ran into her arms and I walked out the room to the music room. No one followed me. I sat on the piano and began playing the same song Chantelle was playing before. Not long after my dad walked in the room. He didn't say anything he just sat down next to me on the bench.

"Hold the tied notes Ness" he said.

"Sorry" I said and did as he asked. It reminded me of the days he used to teach me the piano. I caught onto it pretty fast so he had nothing to teach after a while. I guess you could say I was gifted with music. Just as my dad was. As I brought the song to an end he kissed my temple.

"That was beautiful"

"Thanks daddy" I whispered and smiled.

"Do you want to write a song with me?" he asked.

"Sure"

"I was thinking it should start something like this" he said and placed his hands on the piano. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath and began to play. It started slow at first, it was a sweet melody and not to loud. He suddenly stopped after ten seconds. "That's all I've got so far." He said. I smiled at him and replaced his hands with mine. I, too, closed my eyes and I began playing where my father left off. Letting the music take over my body. It was as easy as breathing. I opened my eyes after I'd played the next few bars and looked at him, he was smiling at me. I just simply nodded at him and moved up the piano. He placed his hands down and we began playing together. I wasn't aware my mom and brother were watching us and as we brought our song to a close they erupted into applause. Well Eddie did, my mom was just smiling at us. My dad and I laughed at Eddie's reaction.

"That was beautiful" my mom said and walked over to us.

"It's not quite finished yet. There are a few bars I think we need to sort out" I replied blushing. My mom stroked my cheek.

"It was beautiful" she repeated.

"Thanks" I laughed and turned back to my dad. "Wanna play it again?"

"Sure" he smiled and placed his hands on the piano. We played the song a few times through tweaking any notes we thought needed changing. Within the hour we had composted a three minute melody between us.

"Dinner was ready half an hour ago but I simply couldn't interrupt your beautiful playing" My Grandma said from the door. "Are you hungry Ness?"

"Yeah" I said and stood up from the piano. I kissed my dad's cheek and ran off to the kitchen. As Chantelle, Jacob and I ate our dinner I could hear my dad playing my mom's lullaby for her. After he had finished I heard Eddie slam on the piano making loud noises.

"I guess your brother doesn't have your talent" Chantelle laughed as she shoved spaghetti into her mouth. I laughed with her as Eddie continued to play horribly.

"I guess not, poor him"

"You learnt the piano Chantelle I'm sure Eddie can to" my grandmother said from the sink.

"I guess, as long as you have Uncle Edward as a teacher anyone can play it, even if you had no fingers" she laughed.

"I was thinking about asking my dad if I can teach him."

"I think that would be lovely Renesmee, what a great idea"

"Thanks grandma" I said and continued eating.

"I agree, it's something you two can bond over and you are fully capable of doing it" my father said as he walked in with my mom on his arm.

"Yay, thank you" I said and smiled the biggest smile I could at him.

"Have you heard from Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper recently?" Chantelle asked my parents.

"Yeah, they said they could be another few days. They are going to talk to some of the locals and they still haven't checked the ocean for anything yet" my dad answered her.

"What are they expecting to find in the ocean? If it was a sea creature that did this it's not going to have a sign above its head saying 'I can create vampire babies, come have sex near me'" Jacob said to him. My dad narrowed his eyebrows at him. I looked to Chantelle who was completely oblivious and didn't understand what Jacob had said and Eddie was happily playing with my mom's hair. I didn't know if he was paying attention, I'd have to ask him later.

"No Jacob there won't be but there might be something, we need to check" my dad answered him angrily.

"Come on Chantelle, let's go watch TV" I said and stood up.

"Ok" she said still unsure, she was looking at Jacob. I decided to get her out of the room before she used her power to make him tell her what he meant.

"Thanks grandma" I said and grabbed Chantelle's hand, I looked to my dad and he mouthed a thank you to me as we left. After a minute Eddie came into the room and pulled himself onto the couch next to me. He put his hand on my cheek. _Mommy said I should come in here. So they could talk as adults._ I smiled at him and put my hand on his face. _Did you understand what they were saying?_ I asked. _Sort of. I know they were talking about me but I was a little confused._ He thought. _It's alright, Jacob's just saying things he shouldn't, that's why momma wanted you to come here so they could tell him off, and he's more of a child than us sometimes._ I laughed. He smiled back at me.

"Hey Ness" Chantelle called from my other side.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to her.

"What's sex?" she asked. I released a short laugh. I wasn't sure how to answer it. I had only just found out about it myself and I found it disgusting.

"It's nothing you need to know about" I replied to her.

"Huh" she said and turned back to the TV. I pulled her into my side to hug her. She wrapped her arms around my back and put her head on my shoulder. Instead of saying anything out loud, I placed my hand on her cheek_. About before._ I thought remembering when she stormed off after Eddie and I were talking. _You will always be my little sister. Just because he is blood related or venom related or whatever it is, it doesn't mean he's more to me than you. He means the same amount to me as you do._ _I love you both the same._ I thought. I felt her smile and she turned to look up at me.

"Ok" she whispered. I smiled at her and squeezed her closer to my side. Eddie crawled onto my lap and rested his head on my chest. I closed my eyes not really wanting to watch the TV and concentrated on trying to hear what was going on in the other room.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Last Day**

I skipped happily through the hallway in school on the way to my class. It was my last day before we broke up for the summer. I hadn't seen Zac in a week. When I returned to school 2 days after the incident he wasn't here. I could smell his scent that lingered around the school but he wasn't actually here to tempt me. My dad had told me that he had left school earlier to go on holiday. I was glad; it meant I had the whole summer to learn to control myself. When I came back in the fall I would be going into the 4th grade. I would be skipping 3rd grade entirely and leaving my friends behind. My parents thought it would be best because of my age. I didn't understand why we couldn't pretend I was put down a year. They thought it was just the right thing to do. That wasn't the only bad thing; I was going to be in the same grade as Zac. When my parents discussed me going up a grade they wondering if it was best I left the school entirely and joined one in Seattle. Even if it was miles away, with my dad driving it wouldn't take that long to get there each day. I refused; I didn't want to hide from him. He seemed nice and he liked me, I didn't want him to think I disappeared. I also wanted to stay with my friends. I'd still see them at recess and I didn't want to have to make new ones. My father agreed with only one condition. That I learn to control myself better, after all he knew it could be done. I agreed immediately. I didn't want to risk Zac's life anymore than I was already. Most of the summer my dad was going to train me. As much as he could before school started. The real test would be when I was in the same room as Zac; I wasn't looking forward to that at all.

I opened the door to my class to find Mr Tyler already writing the date on the board. I quickly ran to my seat.

"Hey Ness" Zoe said from my right.

"Heya" I whispered back.

"Ok class, today's the last day. However you are still in school. We will be doing normal lessons. Perhaps the last hour we can play a game but until then it's your full attention to me and what I am teaching you." Mr Tyler said from the front. The class groaned. Everyone knew that all the other kids would be playing games and having fun all day. We must have been the only class in the school still doing work. "Don't moan or I won't let you play the last hour! Turn to page 83." Mr Tyler shouted. We all shut up and pulled our work book out.

The day went slow. It felt like years that we were in the class room. We could hear children laughing from other classes and out on the playground. When the bell finally rang we all cheered and put our games away as fast as we could. I ran out to the parking lot expecting to see Jacob waiting for me when I was taken aback by the sight of my parents. I said goodbye to my friends and promised I'd talk to them in the holiday. I also gave Jack a quick hug and I ran to my parents.

"How come you guys picked me up? I thought Jacob was on school duty this week" I said to them as I climbed into the car.

"We gave him a day off. He needed to go to La Push for some wolf business. How was your day?" my mom answered.

"Horrible. We had to work." I said.

"On your last day?" my mom said shocked.

"Mhmm" I muttered and kicked off my shoes and lifted my feet to rest on the back of my dad's chair.

"Oh well that was mean of Mr Tyler" my mom said, clearly unimpressed.

"How do you think my class felt?" I said to her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to hear that sweetheart. At least you're off on vacation now"

"Mhmm" I muttered again and closed my eyes, just sitting there. I suddenly remembered something I wanted to ask my parents. I snapped my eyes open and dropped my feet. "What did you say to Jacob yesterday" I asked.

"Nothing important" my father answered.

"No. Tell me. I got Chantelle out of the room for you and I kept her and Eddie out of the way so you could tell Jacob off. Tell me what you said" I said sternly and leant forward in my seat. My dad sighed.

"We were just reminding him that Chantelle and Eddie are still very young. Even if _you_ know a lot about the adult world, they don't. They haven't experienced the things you have. You are very very mature for your age. Even more than Eddie and Chantelle are when you were their age. You've experienced danger, death and loss. You know about life and... creation." my dad answered. I sat back again and lifted my feet up again.

"Oh" was all I said. "And you are trying to hide all that from the other two?"

"Yes. We want to raise Eddie in an innocent environment. One that isn't tortured by worrying, grief and danger. You have gone through a lot in the past two years and your mother and I are going to forever wish we could change it." I could hear the pain in my father's voice. I sat forward and leant over the middle of the car. I took hold of my parents joined hands.

"You did nothing wrong. You couldn't have raised me better. I'm here aren't I? Yeah we've had some scares but I wouldn't take it back for the world. If it wasn't for the Volturi coming mom wouldn't know her awesome power. If I wasn't kidnapped mom's power wouldn't have grown. If it wasn't for Lauren's death we wouldn't have Chantelle; and if it wasn't for me agreeing to go to Isle Isabella we wouldn't have Eddie now would we?" I reassured them. They laughed when I took credit for Eddie.

"I guess you are right" my dad agreed.

"I know I'm right" I chimed and pulled my shoes back on. They laughed as we pulled into the long drive leading up to the big house.

I climbed out the car and walked into the house.

"I'm home" I shouted. Eddie came running out of the living room as fast as his little legs could manage and ran up to me, he lifted his arms and tried to jump. I smiled at him and lifted him up. "Hey you" I said and carried him into the living room. My aunt Rosalie was sitting on the floor with some child's toys. She must have been trying to keep Eddie occupied whilst my parents went to get me from school. "Where is Chantelle?" I asked.

"Riding her horse" my aunt answered.

"Oh ok" I said and handed Eddie to my mom as he tried to reach for her. I put down my bag and walked out to the back yard.

I made my way to Lauren's grave. I knelt down next to the marble white headstone.

"Hey Lauren. Sorry I haven't come to see you in a while." I began. "I wanted to come and tell you about what's been going on. Today was my last day at school. Mr Tyler made us work all day. I could tell everyone missed you. You wouldn't have made us work" I continued telling her all about my day.

Just as I was telling her about Eddie, Chantelle came and sat next to me. She smiled as she put a pink rose next to the headstone. She took my hand but didn't say anything. When I finished we both said goodbye to Lauren and walked hand in hand back to the house.

**

* * *

I just want to clear something up encase you are thinking differently. My stories Renesmee is physically 10 years old (as from chapter 32). She is mentally 14/15 but she can act very much like a child at times. But as Edward explains in this chapter, she has experienced a lot in her life. She is capable of taking things seriously and logically unlike a child. I will probably have Chantelle seem a child much longer as she didn't grow up around the same environment Renesmee did; even though she will still mirror her growth pattern. Eddie will grow a lot faster than both, mentally and physically.**

**ALSO: just to give you an idea on when I will end this story and start the sequel. It will probably be around chapter 50. Renesmee will be about 11. Ill start the next story with Renesmee being about 13 physically.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sorry it's taken so long for me to update. I don't have an excuse so I'm just going to apologize. The days have just been going so quick, I just forgot about updating. So I'm sorry but here is the next chapter. The next one won't be far behind.**

**Chapter 40: They're back**

It had been two weeks since I had seen my uncle and aunt. It reminded me a lot of when they left us when I was little. I didn't like my family being so far away from me, and neither did Chantelle. She was taking it the worst. She was the type of girl that was always smiling, she never walked, she skipped or ran as she hummed to her favourite song. In the past few days, she had not been smiling as much and there was no skip in her step. She wasn't the only one that was down. My mom had no patience with Jacob and his teasing. He often stayed out of the house or played with me in my room to avoid her. My grandmother often stayed out in the back yard doing her gardening all day, only coming in to make meals for Chantelle and I. Everyone else missed Alice and Jasper in their own way and I could tell that it was only going to get worse. I wanted my aunt and uncle back.

I was lying on Jacob's lap in the living room. My mom was curled into my dad on the couch and Eddie was sitting on the floor playing. He easily looked 3 or maybe 4 by now. I shuffled myself off Jacob's sleeping body and walked across the room. I took hold of the phone and walked up stairs. I tried to make it look normal but my dad wasn't fooled.

"What are you doing?" he asked me and blocked my way to the stairs.

"Going to my room" I said and smiled at him.

"With the phone?"

"Yes" I said confidently. _To ring Zoey._ I added in my mind. He huffed and mumbled an ok before he stepped out of my way. I sprinted up the stairs and closed my door. He would soon know who I was really talking to but he couldn't stop me when I was already on the phone. I quickly dialled Alice's mobile number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Aunt Alice! When are you coming home?" I asked.

"Oh hello Renesmee, I was just about to call. We have all we can get. We'll be home in a day."

"Really?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Yes Renesmee." she laughed.

"YAY! I can't wait to see you, everyone is so boring and depressed, we need you back to make liven things up" I replied. She laughed again.

"Can't you, Chantelle and Eddie do that?"

"No because we're missing you and it's no fun without you"

"Aw, sweetie we will be home soon don't worry."

"Ok, did you find anything out on my brother?"

"Yeah we think so" She replied.

"Awesome! We'll see you soon" I said.

"Bye Ness"

"Bye" I said and hung up, I turned around to see my dad standing at my door. "Sorry, I had to know" I said and looked at the floor. He came over to me and knelt down.

"It's alright baby" he said and placed a kiss on my forehead. He took the phone out my hand and stood up. He held out his spare hand for me to take. I took it and for once in two weeks I skipped alongside my father with a smile on my face.

"Ness what you doing?" Chantelle asked.

"Waiting for Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper" I replied to her without turning my head from the window.

"Are they coming home today?" Chantelle asked her voice rising in excitement.

"Well not today, tomorrow but there is no harm in waiting" She squealed in excitement and sat down next to me by the window.

"Mommy!" Eddie called from behind me.

"What is it sweetie?" my mom asked.

"What's my name?" he asked. I turned around to see what was going on.

"What do you mean? Your name is Eddie you know that" she laughed at him and pulled him onto her lap.

"Is that it? Just Eddie? When you are mad at Nessie you call her Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Do I have a longer name?" he said and took a piece of her hair in his hands. My mom laughed.

"Your full name is Edward Masen Cullen." She answered.

"But don't you call daddy Edward? We can't have the same name"

"Yes daddy's name is Edward. I named you after him; sometimes sons are named after their fathers. I didn't want your name to simply be 'Junior' like other sons are so I decided it should be Eddie. After all, your father doesn't like being called anything else but Edward so we couldn't confuse the two."

"Oh" Eddie said and sighed. He dropped the strand of hair. "What is your name?" My mom and I laughed.

"Bella" she said simply.

"No, her name is Isabella Marie Cullen" I shouted to them. My mom and Eddie turned to look at me. My brother smiled at me before turning back to my mom

"Why do we all have the same ending?" he asked. I laughed at his curiosity but I decided I didn't want to join the conversation about how names are given so I left my mom to do it and turned back to stare out the window. I continued to listen to the questions my brother kept asking my mom though and I laughed under my breath when he'd ask something completely obvious. I guess it was normal though. He hadn't had as long as me to learn these sorts of things. He was 3 weeks old yet he looked nearly 4 years old. It was scary how much he was growing. I just hoped he will stop when he reaches my parent's age.

I woke up the next day in my bed. I crawled out and noticed I was even in my pajamas. I quickly put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top and skipped down stairs. Chantelle was with Eddie in the living room playing on the floor.

"Good morning precious" my mom said from behind me.

"Good morning" my dad also said. Of course he was standing right next to her. They were always joined by the hip. I smiled at them.

"Morning" I mumbled and walked over to the window. As I looked out I squealed as loud as I could when I saw my aunt and uncle just coming up the drive. I turned around to see Eddie and Chantelle with their hands over their ears, even my parents were recovering from the sudden sound of my scream.

"They're back!" I shouted through the house. I heard my aunt laugh outside the door. I ran to the door and threw it open. It slammed so hard against the wall a screw came out one of the hinges. I looked back at my dad 'oops' I mouthed at him. _Sorry._ I thought and turned back to my aunt. I ran out to meet her and threw my arms around her.

"Hey Ness" she said and returned the hug. "You've grown" she stated.

"Not really. Eddie has grown the most." I said and pulled away from her. I saw her face change from excited to concerned. I kissed her cheek and walked around her to meet my uncle. He was smiling at me as I ran to him. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs and arms around him.

"I missed you" I whispered.

"We missed you to Nessie" My uncle said and continued walking into the house. Alice was being hugged by Chantelle, my aunt Rosalie and my mom.

"Guys I'm getting squished" she moaned from underneath them. My aunt and mom laughed and let her go. I was still being held by my uncle as my dad, my grandfather and Uncle Emmett greeted him. I watched Aunt Alice as she bent down to Eddie still sitting on the floor. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You remember me?" she asked him.

"Of course I do Aunt Alice" he replied and stood up to give her a hug. Her smile grew wider as she hugged him back. My Uncle put me down but I stayed next to him as he greeted my mom and aunt and then Chantelle and Eddie. When they were done greeting everyone Alice and Jasper went to sit on the couch. My grandparents sat opposite them on one of the arm chairs and Rosalie and Emmett did the same.

"Renesmee" my mom whispered to me. I nodded to her. I knew what she wanted me to do.

"Come on Chantelle, Eddie. Let's leave the grownups to be boring." I laughed. Eddie looked at my mom, then my dad and then to Alice and Jasper. He was fully aware of what was going on and I sort of felt sorry for him. I took his hand. _It's alright. Let's go._ I thought to him. He looked up to me and nodded. As we walked past my parents, my mom kissed each of our heads and my dad placed a hand on each of our shoulders. Chantelle followed after me and we went out into the back yard where I knew we couldn't hear what was being said inside.

"Don't you dare listen into anyone's thoughts. Mom and Dad won't be very pleased. They'll tell us when they're ready ok?" I said to Eddie as we walked onto the grass. He nodded. I stopped and fully turned on him. "Promise?" I asked him staring into his brown eyes. He nodded. His eyes were dark, a lot darker than they usually are. Normal people wouldn't notice but vampires could. He was thirsty.

"Stay here" I said to both Chantelle and Eddie. "Don't follow me" I walked inside the house. _Daddy you should be able to hear me but I was just going to ask if I can take Eddie and Chantelle hunting._ I thought. I waited for my answer. Just when I thought he wasn't going to shout a yes or no he came out of the living room and shut the door behind him and then walked over to me.

"I would say yes but your mother doesn't think it's a good idea to have you out alone." He said to me. "Can't you find something else to do until we're done here?"

"I guess." I said and went to turn around.

"Why so glum my loch ness monster?" Jacob said as he strolled into the house through the back door. I smiled as soon as I saw him and he returned my smile. I span back round to look at my dad.

"Please?" I asked pouting my bottom lip and fluttering my eye lids. My dad laughed.

"I'm sure your mother won't mind if Jacobs with you. Alright go. Be back in an hour. No later. We'll come looking for you if you're not back on the hour mark." He said.

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" I said and jumped up to kiss his cheek.

"What are we doing?" Jacob asked when I grabbed his hand and started pulling him outside.

"Hunting" I said. "With Chantelle and Eddie. You're the babysitter while my parents talk with Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper." I heard him groan behind me, I laughed.

"Guys, we're going hunting" I said to Chantelle and Eddie as we reached them. Eddie smiled and took my hand. "Go phase" I ordered Jacob.

"Yes ma'am" he said and ran off to the forest. I took Chantelle's hand and we all started running into the forest.


	41. Chapter 41

**I only got 1 review for the last chapter. I didnt leave it that long but i wont be doing it again. Its a shame ive lost readers but i will continue updating because i love writing.**

**BELLA'S POV**

**Chapter 41: Answers**

"Renesmee" I whispered to my daughter. She looked up at me and nodded. She went over to Eddie and Chantelle.

"Come on Chantelle, Eddie. Let's leave the grownups to be boring." She chuckled. I let out a small smile. Eddie looked to me, then to Edward and then to Alice and Jasper sitting on the couch. He knew what was going on and all I wanted to do was reassure him everything was ok. Edward and I never spoke to him about it but he was smart. He knew he wasn't like his sister or cousin. Eddie took Renesmee's hand and they started walking out the door. I pulled them both aside and kissed them. Edward placed his hand on each of their shoulders. I pulled away my shield and quickly swiped my hand over Eddie's_. I Love You_. I thought. I wasn't sure if he heard me but it was worth a try. Edward took my hand and squeezed it. I watched as my children and niece made their way out the room. Edward then pulled me onto his lap in the spare chair. We all waited silently until we knew the children were out of hearing range.

"Alice, Jasper" Carlisle nodded to them.

"Wait" Edward said suddenly. He turned to me. "Renesmee wants to go hunting."

"Not on their own. They are only children." I said sternly. He nodded and slipped out from under me. He went out of the room and closed the door. A few moments later he came back in. I stood up for him to sit.

"Jacobs going with them" he said and tugged at my waist band of my jeans and pulled me back down.

"Ok" I said. I heard a hiss come from Rosalie on the opposite end of the room. "Jacob will keep her safe Rose. You know that" She didn't reply.

"Alice. Jasper." Carlisle said again.

"Ok" Alice said and sat up from her slouched position on the couch. I felt Edward's breath hitch under me. I turned to look at his face as he read Alice's mind. He relaxed after a few piercing stares from Alice. "Stop reading my mind, I'll tell you all together" Edward just nodded.

"We didn't find out a whole lot and I'm really sorry for that. But what we did find out could be helpful. There are legends of the vampire children. Around that area only a few of the locals know the stories. They've been passed down through the generations. Most of the legends were ones of children like Renesmee and Chantelle. Of half breeds. However there were two stories that stood out. Both about full vampire children, immortal children that grew. One said that two vampires could reproduce normally. Of course we know this isn't true but the characteristics of the children they produce are the same as Eddie. Extremely fast growing. These vampire children stopped growing as soon as they hit the age of the youngest parent was when they were changed. The only difference from Eddie was that these vampires had red eyes when born and black when thirsty. Just like normal new borns. They were another way of creating vampires. The second legend -the one that is more plausible- was that vampires that have conceived a child when human could reproduce again." Everyone was shocked at her last words.

"How come it didn't happen before then? Edward and Bella have been having sex since the day Bella woke up. Why nearly three years later?" Emmett asked Alice. I glared at Emmett, I wasn't comfortable talking about my sex life. Edward ran his hand down my thigh and up again in a soothing motion. Alice nodded and waved off his comment. She turned to us.

"Did you have sex in a moon pool on Isle Isabella?" I stared at her unable to say anything. I ran through all my memories of our time at Isle Isabella. I turned to look at Edward.

"What's a moon pool?" I whispered to him. He didn't look at me; he was still staring at Alice.

"Yes" he whispered. Alice smiled and nodded.

"The moon pool, Bella, is the easiest translation of the Spanish word-"before Alice could continue Edward interrupted.

"It's the cave on the south east side of the island. On a full moon; the moon shines into the cave and the refection of the water makes shapes on the walls and it looks like the shapes are dancing. Moon pools are rare in the world. They are considered magical." He waited about a second before he spoke again. "We made love there" he whispered extremely low. I instantly remembered what he was talking about. We did find a cave. It was beautiful and we did go in. I sucked in an unneeded breath.

"That was where the legend ended. Jasper and I went to the moon pool but it wasn't like there was anything there. The Legend didn't say anything of the children the moon pool produced. Just that only a vampire couple that already had a child could reproduce again. And in that pool or one like it. Of course Renesmee's breed alone is very rare and unless a couple had children when they were fully human and then changed its almost impossible to say that they would find a moon pool and be in it at the right time. I didn't see Eddie coming. I can't see him anymore that Renesmee but I know that what happened was what most people would consider a miracle. The chances of what happened are so rare that Eddie is most likely the _only_ one of his kind that exists today." Alice emphasised on only and then looked to Edward. "No one can find out about Eddie. Hopefully he will grow to 17 and pass as a vampire. We just have to get through the next 2 years without the Volturi finding out" Everyone nodding in agreement.

"Thank you Alice. And Jasper, for the information you have given us" Carlisle said and shifted to address the whole room. "I personally find the legend very believable. Especially if you are both certain you were there. It is a shame we didn't find out more about the children of the moon pool but I'm positive things are going to work out" I understood Carlisle assuring everyone but the way he said 'children of the moon pool' bugged me. Eddie was my child not a moon pools.

Happy that the conversation had turned away from Edward and I having sex and that we had found out a little more about my son I relaxed against Edward's chest. I ran my finger over the scar on my stomach. Edward intertwined our fingers and he rested them over my stomach.

"So is that it? Can we go?" Rosalie asked. Jasper nodded to her. She stood up and made her way out the room I heard the back door open and I knew she was already running into the forest. I understood she was nervous about leaving three children with a giant wolf but there was no need to panic and chase after them. I stood up and went over to Jasper and Alice. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme left the room to do their own thing.

"Thank you. So much for doing what you did" I said to them.

"You're welcome Bella" they said in unison. I hugged Jasper and just as I was going to hug Alice I noticed her staring into the unknown. She was having a vision. I waited until she snapped out of it and let out a giggle. She smiled at me and hugged me.

"So what did you see?" I asked her.

"We're having a visitor" she said. My breathing sped up. The Volturi couldn't come here yet. Eddie wasn't big enough.

"Calm down Bella" Edward said and shot to my side. He would his arms around my waist. "It's just Stephanie"

"Stephanie?" I asked shocked. She was the vampire that used to belong to the Volturi guard. She put Renesmee to sleep when they kidnapped her. She also woke her up after we explained the misunderstanding.

"She's thinking about coming to see us." He replied to me.

"As in a friendly visit? She's not going to sedate my daughter again?" I asked him. I didn't like Stephanie a lot. She seemed nice but I was slightly scared of her. She could put us all to sleep in seconds and have the Volturi here to round us up. Edward seemed relaxed though. I remember the day we took Renesmee home. He developed a friendship with her. I tried not to let that get to me.

"No" he chuckled. I continued to look at him; for once in my life I didn't believe his words. "Trust me" he whispered, his voice was thick with emotion and his golden eyes staring forcefully into mine. I nodded, dazzled by his eyes and voice. He smiled at my reaction and pulled me into him so he could kiss my temple.

"When?" I managed to stutter out.

"Two days" Alice answered. I nodded. "I'll go tell Carlisle and the others." She stood up and left the room. Jasper followed her. I sighed and slumped onto the couch pulling Edward with me.

"What are you thinking?" he asked me. I smiled, the amount of times I've heard those words was uncountable. I stroked his face and dropped my shield. I let him see my thoughts. My worries for our son, the relief that I knew how he got here. The small fear for my children when Stephanie saw them and how much I loved and adored him and my entire family. He pulled me tighter to him.

"I love you" he whispered. "Everything's going to be ok" I smiled. _I love you too_. I thought and lifted my head up to kiss him.


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews on the last chapter. I guess I was over reacting. This chapter initially started at the end of the last but it was slow and I found it a bit boring so I restarted it. If you would like to read the small part I was going to put before this ill post it on the forum I go on everyday under Renesmee's Childhood Story in the Fanfiction part. It's a really great forum so you guys should join. Ill be posting other extras I write in the future there. It's sickliondumblamb [dot] com/forum. The link is on my profile. It's only about 1000 words but it's a cute family moment. Also if you have any questions you want to ask I'll be able to reply easily there.**

**Chapter 42: Our visitor**

Two days had passed extremely quickly. We still hadn't decided whether to tell Stephanie about Eddie. Edward was completely confident she wouldn't do or say anything that would jeopardize Eddie but I was still nervous. I was pacing the living room, practically going out of my mind when Eddie walked in with Renesmee. Eddie came over to me and stroked my arm. He sighed in frustration. I assumed he was upset my shield was up so he couldn't read my mind.

"Calm down momma. I'm sure she won't hurt me. Daddy thinks she won't" Eddie said and pulled himself onto the couch. Renesmee sat next to him and turned the TV on.

"Stop reading your fathers mind Edward Masen" I sighed and left the room. I couldn't concentrate with the TV on and my children in the room.

"Oops" I heard Eddie mutter. I didn't mean to use his full name. He had caught on that I only do that if I was mad but I couldn't help it. It just slipped out. I walked out into the back yard. I was joined by my husband moments after. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and kissed my shoulder.

"It's going to be ok" he whispered. I turned around to face him.

"How do you know?" I said slow and quietly. His eyes bore into mine. We stared at each other for nearly thirty seconds.

"I don't" he said in a low smooth voice. I let out a small chuckle.

"So what? You're lying to me?" I said sceptically.

"No, because Alice knows" he said and a smile crept onto his face.

"Alice's visions are based on decisions. Stephanie doesn't even know Eddie exists. She doesn't know what her decision is going to be yet. We don't know where Stephanie's loyalties lie. As soon as she sees him she could panic and summon the Volturi. We don't know what could happen Edward" I argued. My voice strained. Edward sighed and lifted his hand to stroke my cheek.

"We can explain. Even if she does decide to tell them. You can protect us. After all, they are petrified of you. They know they can't touch us with you around. You are one of the most powerful vampires they have ever met. No. _The _most powerful vampire they have met. They don't want you to hate them anymore than you already do." He explained.

"I guess" I muttered and looked down. I looked back up to his face when he didn't say anything and he was smiling at me. "What?" I said, feeling self conscious.

"You're remarkable" he laughed.

"Why?"

"You just are" he chuckled and kissed my forehead. As he pulled away the sun escaped from behind the clouds. It shone directly onto Edward making him sparkle. I smiled at him. It was rare I got to see Edward sparkle, but when he did I couldn't take my eyes of him. I could stare at him all day. I stroked his shining cheek. He did the same to me. For a moment I forgot that I sparkled too and it felt just like it did 4 years ago when I first saw him in the sun. He was beautiful. I stretched onto my tip toes so my lips could meet his. I crushed them together with as much force as I could. He reacted as I expected and kissed me back. His hands dropped to my hips and he pulled me against him. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip. I moaned in response.

"Ew" Renesmee said. I pulled away from Edward and laughed at my daughter. I didn't even hear her come outside. She walked past us not even saying hello. Edward and I laughed. She suddenly stopped and looked down to her arm that was glowing in the sun. She span round to look at Edward and me. A smile suddenly grew on her face.

"What is it Renesmee? You've seen us in the sun before" I laughed.

"Eddie!" she shouted.

"Oh" I said quietly. The sun hadn't once come out since Eddie was born nearly 3 weeks ago. We didn't know if the sun affected him. I was suddenly scared.

"Yeah?" he asked as he skipped to the door. As soon as he caught sight of me and Edward he gasped. "You're all sparkly!" he said. Edward, Renesmee and I laughed. He then looked towards Renesmee. "You glow a little too"

"Come out side." Renesmee said.

"Will I sparkle?" he asked without stepping out.

"We don't know. Try it" Renesmee said. Eddie looked to Edward and me, asking permission with his eyes. We nodded to him and he slowly stepped out into the sun.

It was pretty much as I expected. He was a vampire after all. He sparkled just like any other vampire. However it wasn't as bright at Edward and me. It was sort of a cross between Renesmee and us. He smiled as he looked down to his arm.

"It's not as bright as mom and dad. But it's still cool." Renesmee said and walked over to him. "It's like in-between" she said.

"I agree" I said. Eddie was still staring at his arm, smiling when I heard a car come up the drive. My breathing hitched and I looked to Edward. He nodded.

"She's here"

We all walked into the house. Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper where already in the hall.

"Perhaps Eddie should go upstairs with Chantelle for now. We should explain to Stephanie before she sees him" Carlisle said to us. I nodded and put my hand on Eddie's back. He turned around. He looked up at me. He seemed scared. I bent down.

"We won't let her hurt you. She's a friend. We're just going to explain who you are first" I said to him. He nodded. I kissed his forehead. "Go play upstairs." He turned around. He briefly ran his hand over Edward's and Renesmee's before he went. He was getting better at doing that without them noticing. I shook my head at him; he smiled and leapt up the stairs taking them 3 at a time. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Jacob made their way into the living room at the same time. The door bell rang as soon as they were all out of sight. I held my breath as Carlisle went to answer the door.

"Hello Stephanie. It was so nice of you to visit" Carlisle greeted her. "I am Carlisle Cullen."

"Hello Carlisle. Thank you. I thought I'd come and see Renesmee and finally meet the rest of your family. Sorry if I'm intruding" she said smiling at him. I noticed her eyes. They were golden. I smiled a little. She had taken Edward's advice and stuck to it.

"Not at all. My daughter Alice saw you coming. This is my wife Esme" He said motioning to Esme.

"Good afternoon" she said to Esme.

"Nice to meet you dear" Esme said. Renesmee was bouncing next to me.

"When you say daughter. Do you mean biological like Renesmee is to Edward and Bella?" she asked Carlisle.

"No. I mean adoptive. All the vampires in this house are my adopted children. For a cover story mostly but I do think of them as my children in many ways. As does Esme. They were all changed as teenagers so they can easily pass as our adoptive children when we move from town to town" Carlisle replied. She nodded in understanding. Carlisle and Esme stepped out of the way so Stephanie could see Edward, Renesmee and me standing by the stairs.

"Stephanie!" Renesmee called and ran to her. She hugged her round the waist. I tensed.

"Hello my dear" Stephanie said and returned the hug. "Bella, Edward" she nodded to us.

"Hi" I said and smiled to her.

"Hello" Edward said. Renesmee pulled away from Stephanie and took her hand. She pulled her towards the living room.

"Come on. I want you to meet my aunts and uncles" she said. Before I followed her in, I looked to Edward. _What is she thinking? _I asked him.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. She can smell Chantelle and Eddie's scent but she isn't going to ask just yet" he said very low in my ear. I nodded and walked into the living room.

"And this is Jacob. You've met him before" Renesmee was finishing the introductions.

"Yes. Your guard dog that smells weird." she muttered. Rosalie laughed. Jacob just smirked at her.

"Stephanie, I know you came to see Renesmee but we need to tell you something. We consider you a friend of the family. I see you took my advice on changing your diet and have stuck to it. That means a lot and we hope you would keep what we are about to tell you quiet. We need your word you will not tell the Volturi." Edward said.

"Is this about the other half-breeds in the house?" she asked. No one said anything to her for a while. "They smell similar to Renesmee and I can hear their heart beats. Although one is much slower than the others." I knew she was talking about Eddie. Eddie had a heart beat but it was a lot slower than Renesmee and Chantelle's. It gradually slowed each day. Carlisle had a theory that by the time he is fully grown it would stop all together and he would be a full vampire or pretty close to one.

"Yes." Edward said. "One of them is exactly the same as Renesmee. Her mother was human and her father was a vampire. Her mother died during her birth though, she did not wish to be turned like my wife did. We took responsibility for her daughter as the father was not around to raise her."

"Oh, how sad" Stephanie said sadly.

"It is. However the other heart beat you can hear is from someone different. I insist you don't jump to conclusions when we tell you he is a child and a vampire." Stephanie narrowed her eyes.

"I am trying not to judge but I assume you are saying he is not an immortal child. However he is still a vampire?"

"Yes. He is mine and Bella's biological son. He was born 3 weeks ago; however he looks like a 4 year old now. He was conceived and carried when Bella was a vampire."

"That's impossible" she said and looked to me sitting next to Edward. Edward continued telling Stephanie our story. She was engrossed in our tale and by the end of it she stayed silent and finally sat down on the spare arm chair.

"Could I meet him?" She asked.

"Yes but before you do, we've already told you all about him so I'm afraid in order to protect my son I need your word you will not inform the Volturi of him."

"What will you do if I do?" she asked.

"We won't be able to allow you to leave Stephanie. I will not put my family at risk. You are a friend and you have proven yourself to be a good person so I hope we won't have to." Carlisle answered her. Renesmee flinched and looked to Stephanie waiting for her answer.

"You have my word." She stated with no falter in her voice. Everyone looked to Edward. He began to smile.

"Eddie!" he said no louder than he had been talking to Stephanie. Moments later I heard Eddie skip down the stairs. "Yes Chantelle you can come too" Edward added. I heard a second set of feet on the stairs.

"Chantelle is the other half human yes?" Stephanie asked. I nodded to her. She smiled and moved to the edge of her seat. She was excited to meet them. Eddie and Chantelle walked into the room moments later. They were holding each other's hand. Edward stood up and walked to them. He led them to where Stephanie was sitting.

"Eddie, Chantelle, this is Stephanie. Stephanie, this is Chantelle and Edward. We call Edward Eddie so we don't confuse him with me" he said to her. Stephanie looked to Chantelle and smiled.

"Hello, nice to meet you" Chantelle said politely.

"And you little one" she smiled. She looked away from Chantelle and to Eddie. She was fixated on him as she stared into his eyes. She was fascinated by him and her smile grew wider. Chantelle noticed this. I was about to move towards her and warn her not to use her power but she surprised me. She loved attention. If the attention wasn't on her most of the time she'd use her power so people would acknowledge her. This time she didn't. She simply walked away from Eddie and Stephanie and walked over to Rosalie. Rose pulled her onto her lap.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Eddie muttered very low.

"Nice to meet you too, young Edward." Stephanie said. Eddie stretched his hand out; an offer to shake Stephanie's. She extended her hand and touched Eddie's. Eddie smiled.

"Thank you" he said. Stephanie's smiled dropped and confusion replaced it.

"I forgot to mention. Eddie can read your mind if you touch him" Edward said from behind Eddie.

"Like Aro?" Stephanie said not looking away from Eddie's face.

"Similar. He cannot see every thought you have ever had. Only the thoughts you are currently having. Much like my ability in that way." Stephanie nodded in response and let go of Eddie's hand. Stephanie continued staring at Eddie. I got uncomfortable the way she was looking at him. I stood up and walked over to them. I knelt down.

"Eddie why don't you go back upstairs to play?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"Do I have to?" he asked in a whisper. I sighed.

"Of course not." I said and stood up. I took his hand and led him back over to the couch I was sitting on. He crawled onto my lap.

"He looks a lot like you" Stephanie said to me.

"I know" I laughed. "Thank you"

"He's beautiful, just like your daughter." As Stephanie said this Renesmee came over and sat on Edward's lap who was now sitting beside me.

"Thank you" Edward said for me.

The day went by quickly. Stephanie asked many questions about Eddie and Renesmee finally got the chance to tell her all about her life. Renesmee was growing attached to Stephanie and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. We had risked a lot telling her about Eddie and I just hoped we wouldn't have to take any actions to ensure the safety of my son. I didn't want to take another friend away from Renesmee. She had already been through that and I didn't want to see her in pain again.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: 2 minutes of hell**

Stephanie stayed until late that night. Chantelle and Renesmee said their goodnights and went to bed around nine. Eddie was sitting happily on the floor with a video game.

"I think I'll be going now." Stephanie said and stood up from her seat.

"Alright Stephanie. It was nice for you to come by" Carlisle said to her and reached out to grip her shoulder.

"Of course. I'm glad I could see Renesmee in her normal home and I like seeing her happy" She answered. I smiled at her. "I promise I'll keep your son a secret. I don't think I'll be seeing Aro anytime soon, he won't have a chance to read my mind until Eddie is fully grown" she said to Edward and me.

"Thank you" I said to her and smiled as warmly as I could.

"You're welcome Bella" she returned my smile and made her way to the front door. We wished her well and she left. I let out a sigh of relief.

"I told you everything would be fine" Alice chimed as she ran up the stairs. I smiled at my tiny sister.

"Sorry to have ever doubted you Alice." I said knowing she could hear me.

"I forgive you Bella"

"As do I" Edward said from behind me. I span around to look at him.

"Sorry" I muttered and looked down. He lifted my chin up so it was level with his.

"Don't be, you were only looking out for your son. If I thought there was any risk then I would have had Renesmee, Chantelle and Eddie out of the country in a heartbeat." I nodded.

"I know" I said quietly.

"Now. Time to talk to Eddie. He heard everything we said to Stephanie before" I gasped. I mouthed oh no to him. "It's alright; he's taking it very well." Edward took my hand and brought me into the living room. He motioned for everyone except Eddie to leave. When they did Edward went over to Eddie on the floor and sat down next to him. I did the same on his opposite side. I knew Eddie was aware we were there but he didn't look up or speak.

"What are you playing son?" Edward asked him. Eddie sat up on his knees and leant over to Edward so he could see the consoles screen. "Looks fun, what do you have to do?"

"I'm this guy here" he said pointing to the little man on the screen. I have to make my way through this level so I can save the princess at the end. Each level gets harder all the time."

"Can you play with two players?" Edward said.

"No"

"Oh, that's a shame. Well can you put it down a minute please? Your mother and I would like to talk to you"

"Ok" Eddie said and closed the game he was holding. He put it down on the floor in front of him. We were there in silence for nearly thirty seconds before Edward began to speak.

"I know you heard all what we said to Stephanie earlier today. Your mother and I didn't want to tell you like that but I forget you have a wider hearing range than the girls. I wasn't aware you could hear us until I had finished. I heard you repeat all that was said to Chantelle. It was very naughty of you but I can't punish you for curiosity. It is about you after all and you do have the right to know." Edward took a break in his speech to let it sink in. He shifted his position so he was kneeling in front of Eddie. He put his hand out to me to make me sit next to him. I did as he asked and he wrapped his arm around my back. "I know this is all a bit dramatic and it's not like you were adopted, you are fully and completely my son and you are equally your mother's son. You came from us both and are genetically ours. You have the same venom inside you as your mother and I do. We love you unconditionally and there is nothing that could change that. I'll admit we worried that you were not ours before you were born.-"I interrupted him.

"_You_ worried." I said to Edward, then I turned to Eddie. "I knew who you were the moment I knew I was pregnant. Don't let it bother you though, he was the same with Renesmee" Edward glared at me. I laughed and so did Eddie. "You can carry on now" Edward huffed before continuing.

"-We didn't know how your mother got pregnant and it was scary. But as soon as you were born; as soon as I saw your little face; your mother's hair and her face and mine melded together; I knew you were our son. You are one of a kind. You're not like Renesmee and Chantelle and you're not like any other human child. You're special and because of that we need to protect you."

Edward paused for Eddie to catch up with him. Eddie slowly nodded.

"I know you love me and I know I'm your son but why do I need protection? Why did grandpa Carlisle -the most caring, non-violent man I know- threaten Stephanie if she told people about me?"

"Because there are some people –vampires specifically- out there that are afraid of the unknown. There is a group of vampires called the Volturi. They enforce the law in our world. If they found out about you they would consider you a risk and would come to destroy you and anyone that stands in their way. It happened with Renesmee a few months after she was born. She was mistaken as an immortal child and even when they found out she had a beating heart they still had the intent on destroying her. They saw her as a liability and the Volturi don't take chances."

Eddie stared at Edward for nearly ten seconds before he spoke. "How did you get away with it? I mean Renesmee isn't dead. She's upstairs asleep now."

"We found someone else like her. There was a man living in South America that just so happened to be half human half vampire. He had lived for hundreds of years. He was proof that Renesmee would soon stop growing and she was no liability."

"Oh" was all Eddie said.

"There is no one like you Eddie. You are very very rare. We are only assuming that you will stop growing like Renesmee will but to be perfectly honest with you we really don't know. You become more and more like a vampire every day. You were much like a human when you were born; today you are more like Renesmee and Chantelle. We are recording everything but we can't be sure and I'm sorry that we are so uncertain. You must be scared."

"Not really. I mean yeah I guess I don't really know how I'm going to turn out but I feel stronger every day, I learn new things every day. I feel less and less need to sleep. I think you're right. I'm becoming more like a vampire all the time. I think in just a few years I will be one." Eddie said proudly. I smiled at my son. He was only a child but he was taking this like an adult. I was unbelievably proud of him. I'd love to see him healthy and strong, my little vampire boy able to protect himself and those he loved. He just had to make it there without being discovered. I was about to reach out and take Eddie into a hug when I heard the window of Renesmee's room open. I looked to Edward who was staring at the ceiling. Before he could even say anything I was on my feet and running up to Renesmee's room. I heard her deafening high pitched scream as I reached the door. I pushed the door open with so much force it flew off the hinges and landed on the floor. The sight in front of me broke my still heart. Renesmee was struggling in the arms of a very large vampire. He was easily six foot seven and he had his teeth at my daughter's neck. I ran full speed into the vampire trying to pry his hands off Renesmee. He wasn't affected by my tries. He lifted his head and glared at me.

"Go away vampire. This is mine"

"That's my daughter!" I screamed at him. I felt so much rage running through my body; I had to step back a little. I expanded my shield. The physical one and concentrated on knocking the vampire away from my daughter. I wanted Renesmee safely inside my shield. Just as the vampire bent back down to Renesmee's neck I expanded my shield and knocked the vampire away from Renesmee.

"Nessie run in baby, it won't hurt you" I shouted to Renesmee. "Quick honey." She took a second to register my words before she ran through the faint white barrier. She ran into me and wrapped her arms round my waist and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Chantelle, Eddie, run through the barrier to Bella. Bella let them in" I heard Edward say behind me. He ran round my shield and right up to the vampire recovering himself in the corner of Renesmee's room. I felt Eddie and Chantelle enter the protection of my shield and I tightened it around them. I turned around to see Eddie and Chantelle holding onto each other. Chantelle was crying and Eddie looked like he was in shock. I wanted to comfort them but I didn't want to lose my concentration. This was only the second time I was able to produce the physical barrier and I didn't want to lose it. I held out my hands for Eddie and Chantelle to take. They stepped forward so they were standing next to me and took each of my hands. I turned to Edward who was restraining the vampire on the floor. He was struggling. Nearly a minute later Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Esme came running into the room.

"Where have you been?" I asked them.

"Hunting. Edward called us and said there was an intruder" Esme answered for them. Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett all ran to Edward to help him restrain the vampire.

Rosalie unexpectedly ran towards me. She hit my shield before I had chance to let her in, she was knocked back against the wall.

"Jeez Bella, I want to hold my daughter, let me in" she scowled at me.

"Sorry Rose, come on. Next time warn me when you're going to do that. I didn't want to take my shield down until I knew we were safe."

"Ok" she muttered and ran straight for Chantelle. She pulled her into her arms and Chantelle began sobbing how scared she was. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper pulled the vampire out of Renesmee's room and down the stairs. I took the time to bend down and embrace my scared children.

"It's ok now" I whispered to them. I took them in my arms and supported Renesmee's weight as she suddenly went limp. "Ness?" I asked her. I let go of Eddie and took Renesmee fully in my arms. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing erratically. "Baby?" I asked her, my voice breaking as if I was on the verge of tears.

"Bella I think she's having a panic attack" Alice said. I gasped and stared down at my little girl so desperately trying to breath. I pulled her onto her bed with me and I sat with my back leaning against the wall. I put her on my lap, her back against my chest. I moved her hair off her shoulder and I saw two tiny little marks on her neck where the vampire had just managed to sink his teeth into her before I entered the room. I tried to keep my breathing calm as I instructed her to concentrate on copying my breathing. I placed my hand on her chest as it rose and fell.

"Breath with me sweetie. Calm down. You're okay now." I said over and over again. I looked at Eddie stood motionless in the middle of the room staring at Renesmee. After a moment he turned around and ran to Esme. She bent down and picked him up. He cuddled into her but didn't take his eyes of his sister. After the longest two minutes of my life. Renesmee was breathing at the same pace as me. I bent down and kissed her head.

"Good girl. Well done" I cooed to her. She twisted around so her chest was against mine and dug her face into my neck. She was still breathing quickly but they were steady. "Well done" I kept repeating. I looked up to see Chantelle clinging to Rosalie crying still, I think she was more scared for Renesmee now than anything else. Eddie was still in Esme's arms and Alice was gripping Esme's hand. They were all looking at Renesmee and me. I couldn't imagine what that was like to witness but I'm sure they were just as scared as I was. I kept my arms wrapped round Renesmee as I stood up. I was just about to make my way to the door when Jacob came bursting in.

"Renesmee!" he shouted and darted to take her out of my arms.

"She's fine Jake."

"I felt her, she was scared and then she was in pain. She couldn't breathe" he said trying to pull Renesmee out of my arms. I held onto her tighter.

"Give her a second. We can assure you she is ok. Just let her just get over the shock before you yank her away from her mother" Rosalie snarled at him. He relaxed and nodded at me.

"Sorry" he muttered but kept his eyes fixed on Renesmee. Gradually she lifted her head from my neck and looked at my face.

"Are you ok now baby?" I asked her. She nodded weakly and turned her head to look around the room. When she caught sight of Jacob she reached out to him. He took her in his arms and held her as tight as he could without hurting her. I knew now my baby was safe so I marched down the stairs into the living room where the boys where holding the monster captive.

* * *

**Shocking, I know. I love Nessie but I seem to put my Ness through hell a lot don't I? haha. I think the story just needed some high drama. I always had the idea of a vampire smelling Renesmee and coming to hunt her. You're probably wondering why he even risked going in when he'd be able to smell the Cullens but everything will be explained in the next chapter when he gets the wrath of Bella. Quite a quick update for a long chapter. I had a free period and nothing to do at college so i decided to write the next chapter. **

**I'm not a writer that only writes for reviews. I'd still write if i had 0 readers but reviews DO make me update faster. Just fyi :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Dealing**

I swung the door open to the living room, carefully so I didn't knock it off the hinges. I saw Edward holding the vampires right arm and Emmett holding the left. Carlisle was trying to talk to him and I could see Jasper touching the vampires back, probably trying to calm him. I saw Edward's eyes flicker to me. I saw the pain in them and I knew he was thinking of Renesmee. I gave him a sympathetic smile before I walked swiftly over to them.

"Why did you come here?" I shouted at the vampire, he took his eyes off Carlisle to look at me but he didn't say anything.

"He came because he was thirsty and he could smell a human in the house" Edward answered for him.

"My daughter is not human." I said to him narrowing my eyes. "What is your name?" I asked him.

"His name is Adam" Edward said again, this time Adam turned his head to hiss at Edward. I took a step closer. I could feel my shield wanting to expand. I saw a flicker of it come off my body.

"Do not hiss at my husband, you do not want to piss me off" I scowled at him. He nodded quickly.

"Surely you could smell us, why did you even bother going after my daughter?" Adam shrugged. Before Edward could say anything, Adam spoke for himself.

"I could smell you but I wasn't really bothered. I'm so thirsty, I know the girl isn't pure human but she is human enough, I can smell another one here too. The other one has less blood in their body, they're smaller. It was going to be my desert" he said and laughed evilly. His voice had an acidic tone, I didn't like it. I hissed at him.

"You must have thought we would protect the children in this house. Why did you even bother?" I asked him, hysteria was rising in my voice at the thought of if he had killed both my daughter and niece.

"I thought I'd chance it. I thought they were your pets or something" he shrugged again. Edward laughed without humour beside him. I ignored his comment and continued my interrogation.

"Did you come alone?"

"Yes" he said. I turned to Edward, he nodded in confirmation.

"Did you take any blood from my daughter?"

"No. I didn't get a chance. Why do you think of the girl as your daughter? You are a vampire, you cannot have children."

"She _is_ my daughter; I carried her inside me when I was still human. None of that is your business. This territory has been claimed. Long before you even got here. You tried to harm one of the members of our family. You will be punished" I said to him keeping the emotion hidden from my voice. I looked to Carlisle to make sure I was right about the punishment. He nodded. I nodded back and turned to the vampire.

"Emmett, Edward take him out side" I ordered them. They did as I asked and brought Adam into the front yard. "Destroy him" I ordered; no emotion present in my voice. They nodded; Edward pulled Adam's right arms off. He let out a deafening scream.

"You know-" he gasped. "You'd make-" he paused whilst Emmett pulled his left arm off. He let out another scream before he spoke again. "An excellent guard in the Volturi" he muttered and then laughed. The laugh was distorted because of his pain. Edward's face twisted in horror. He gripped Adam's chin before yanking his head from his shoulders. I stood there motionless, watching, as Emmett and Edward dismantled Adam. They then threw all the pieces of him into a pile and Edward got out a lighter, lit it and threw it. I watched as the vampire burned. Edward and Emmett stood back and watched it with me. Emmett put his arm around my shoulder, squeezed it and then went back indoors. I stood there with Edward watching the purple smoke rise.

"Ignore what he said Bella. You do not belong in the Volturi." Edward said wrapping his hand around mine. I squeezed it lightly.

"I know" I sighed and turned to face Edward. I stepped forward into his chest and rested my head on him. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around my back. I started sobbing tearlessly as he held me.

"She nearly died again" I sobbed.

"No she didn't. You saved her. Just before you went up to her room I was going to tell you to stay down here and I would check what was going on but you were faster than me. If I was the first up there I might not have been able to save her." He reassured me.

"Why didn't you hear the thoughts of Adam before he got in the house? Why didn't Alice see him?" I asked.

"Well I was concentrating on Eddies reactions to what we were saying to him. I didn't register the thoughts I could hear in my head. They are just a buzz. I wasn't concentrating on anyone around the house. And Alice, well Renesmee was a major factor in the event. She couldn't see it because she can't see Renesmee" he answered. I nodded.

"Of course. Sorry, I shouldn't rely on you two to protect them" I sighed.

"Come on" Edward said and led me into the house. In the living room Jacob was sitting in a slouched position on one of the arm chairs with Renesmee sprawled out on his chest. Her face was red from her crying and she was sobbing lightly on Jacob. Jacob had his arms around her and he played with a strand of her hair. I walked over to her and bent down. She looked so young when she was like this. She seemed so mature in most ways I nearly always forget her real age. I reached out my hand to take hers that rested on Jacob's chest. I squeezed it lightly.

"Renesmee can you sit up please? I want to check your neck" Carlisle said from behind me. Renesmee nodded slightly and put her hands in front of her to pull herself up so she was straddling Jacob. Jacob put his hands on her waist, picked her up and put her back down facing outwards. Carlisle stepped forward and knelt in front of Jacob's knees. He leant forward and moved the hair off Renesmee's shoulder. He ran his fingers over her neck where the two puncture wounds were.

"You're going to be fine, he didn't bite you very deep. He didn't even puncture a vein. Does it hurt at all?"

"No, not really" Renesmee replied quietly.

"Didn't think so. You will be fine Nessie" he answered smiling at her. She smiled back, a weak small smile. Jacob went to pick her up again but Renesmee stopped him. She reached out to what I thought was me. I went to reach for her but she stopped me.

"No I want daddy" She said and looked away from me to Edward who was standing behind me. Edward stepped around and reached out to take Renesmee from Jacob. I understood why she wanted him. He was her protection. She needed her father and much to Jacob's dismay he handed her over. Edward cradled Renesmee and took her up the stairs. I sighed. Relieved that we were safe and sat on the arm of Jacob's chair. He reached up and took my hand. I squeezed it very lightly and he smiled up at me. I sat there for nearly an hour just talking to my family. Eddie came in not long after Edward left and was happily playing with his games console in the middle of the floor. I went from being on the arm of the chair to being on Jacob's lap. Not in an affectionate position like Renesmee was but I was placed on his right knee and he still had hold of my hand playing with the rings on my fingers. A part of me was amused that he found fascination in something as small as that just as Renesmee, Eddie and Chantelle did. Edward came down without Renesmee and when he walked in; he eyed me on Jacob's lap and decided to sit at the opposite end of the room in another chair. I didn't take my eyes off him the moment he walked in. I didn't understand why he didn't sit on the couch and beckon me over like he usually did. Esme and Rosalie were talking about important dates coming up. I registered that they were talking about mine and Edward's anniversary but I hoped they wouldn't be planning too much. I reached around to face Jacob, I pulled my hand out of his and patted his arm he nodded and let out a small sigh in acknowledgement to where I was going. I stood up from Jacob's lap and made my way over to Edward. I stood in between his parted legs waiting for some invitation. He pulled his eyes from Eddie on the floor to look up at me. His eyes were jet black. He looked… tired –even though that was impossible-. He lifted his arms to create a cradle so I could sit down on his lap. I sat down with my legs hanging over the edge of the arm and my back against the other. Edwards arm snaked around my waist and he pulled my side against his chest. I lifted my arm that was sandwiched between us up and ran my thumb under his eyes. I dropped my shield. _You ok?_ I asked. He nodded at me and let out a small smile. _You thirsty?_ I asked. He nodded again. I bent forward and kissed his throat. I felt him stiffen beneath me as I made my way up his neck.

"Bella you are not alone in this room you know" Rosalie chuckled.

"Oops" I muttered, "sorry." Sometimes I forgot I had to control my desire for Edward. Even after all this time, my wanting hadn't lessened one bit_. Let's go hunting!_ I chimed in my thoughts. Edward smiled me.

"You sure?" he asked. _Absolutely._ "Alright"

"Did I miss something?" Eddie asked. I laughed.

"Anyone want to come hunting with us?" I asked the room. Most people shook their heads to say no. Eddie jumped up from his sitting position.

"Yes!" he sang.

"Alright, let's go" I said and jumped off Edward's lap. I held out my hand for Eddie to take, Edward took my other and we ran out the back door and leapt over the river to find our hunt.


	45. Chapter 45

**I got few reviews and I'd just like to reply. They didn't have an account so i have to answer it here.**

**Sandra:** I don't think it's that weird to sit on your best friends lap. I have a male best friend and i do it all the time. Like i explained, it wasn't affectionate. She was simply placed on his leg and as soon as Edward walked in she did leave Jacob and go over to him. My Bella and Jacob are pretty close. I always imagined they'd become close again, like brother and sister just like they're meant to be. I try and show the connection with them but Bella of course will always go to Edward if he is in the room.

**And **

**Claudia o Callaghan****:** Thank you so much for your review, it made me smile and had me finishing this chapter quicker, so thanks for the push, this chapter was on hold but i wanted to finish it for you.

* * *

**A few people wanted to know what went on with Renesmee and Edward when he took her upstairs, so I decided to write this one in Edward and Renesmee's point of view.**

**Chapter 45: Bonding**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I reached for my father who was standing behind my mom. I felt bad that she expected me to go to her but I wanted my dad right now. My mom made me feel safe and she did after all save me from dying tonight but I had this feeling inside me that was begging to be in the protection of my dad's arms. My dad reached over and pulled me from Jacob's lap. He cradled me and held me tight against his chest. I dug my face in his neck and breathed in his scent. I felt him move and before I knew it he had placed himself on my bed. I was still in the same position and I stayed there for what felt like forever. My dad hummed lullaby's and piano compositions as I lay there. I didn't know if I had fallen asleep or not but it felt timeless. It felt like we could lay there forever and it would be ok. I would be safe. I lifted my head from his shoulder to look up at him. His eyes fluttered open.

"Why did you have your eyes closed?" I whispered. He shrugged.

"I was just enjoying the moment. It's not often you choose me over Jacob" he whispered back and smiled to me. I let out a small smile back.

"I don't know why that is. Is it the imprint thing?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Yes I would imagine it is. What do you feel when you think of Jake?"

"I feel safe… and I feel he would always protect me… when I think of Jake, I see a big red friendly cuddly wolf, one that is loyal and would do anything to look after me" I said. I saw my dad nod in the corner of my eye. I knew he was upset, or something about what I said bothered him. I wanted to reassure him that I thought the same of him so before he spoke i continued. "And when I think of you I think the same. Apart from the big wolf bit" I laughed. I felt him let out one chuckle. "You're my daddy and I love you" I whispered. He bent down and kissed my head.

"I love you too baby. More than my own life" he said. I recognised his last five words as the ones in that were carved in french on the locket my mother had given me when I was young. I stayed silent for a while. Not aware of time at all.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"Mmm?"

"Who do you love more? Me, mommy or Eddie?" I asked trying to lighten the mood. He laughed.

"I don't love anyone more. You are all very important to me in different ways" He answered. I smiled. I knew that he was going to say that. "What are you going to do when Eddie and I grow up and get married?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'll always have your mother and you never know I might get grandkids one day" he laughed at the last bit.

"Do you think I can have children when I'm older?" I asked.

"I don't know. We'll have to see. You are part human after all… I don't think Eddie will be able to have any. Unless he marries a human, then we're in for a whole world of mess" he laughed. I smiled at him.

"Yeah let's hope that doesn't happen." We remained silent for a few minutes before my dad spoke.

"Are you tired?" he asked and stroked his hand over my hair.

"A little. Being scared makes you tired" I laughed. He kissed my head.

"Go to sleep angel. I'll stay here until your dreaming" he cooed into my ear. I reached round so I could wrap my arms round his neck.

"I love you daddy" I said into his neck.

"I love you too Renesmee"

"Will you stay if I'm having a nightmare?" I asked and pulled away to get changed. He stood up and brought my pajamas over to me.

"I'll be back up here to wake you up if I hear you're having a nightmare" he said and helped me dress into my night clothes.

"Ok" I whispered. I yawned as I climbed into bed.

"I'll come wake you up later so you can eat something"

"Ok"

"Goodnight princess" he said and kissed each of my cheeks then my head.

"Night daddy" I muttered already slipping into unconsciousness.

**EDWARD'S POV**

I held Renesmee until I could see her dreaming happily. I slid out from her side and closed her bedroom door behind me. We didn't say much as I held her but she gave me a lot to think about. First, she was attached to Jacob by so many strings. She wasn't aware of it yet but I knew as soon as she was old enough to understand her connection there was no way she would want any other man to be with her. I knew this from the moment I found out Jacob imprinted on her but it was becoming more real by the day. Second was the grandchildren thing. I was only just a father myself. I don't know why I had said it to her but it just came out. She was only physically 10 or 11 years old. That meant in 1 or 2 physical years she should be reaching puberty.

I stepped off the last step and cringed at the idea of my little girl being a woman. I walked into the living room to find my son on the floor playing his game again. My family was scattered around the room chatting, and Bella was sitting on the end of Jacob's knee. I went to the far end of the room where there was a chair. It wasn't really in the circle of the others so I understood why Bella had chosen Jacob over the secluded chair. I walked over and sat down. I watched my son playing as I thought of the future. What would happen if he did fall for a human? There was always that expression; like father like son. Could I teach him what I learnt with years of practice? If he got his wife pregnant could we save her without turning her? All these questions were running through my head when Bella stepped in front of my vision. I pulled my eyes off Eddie and looked up to my wife. She was waiting for an invitation to sit on my lap. I opened my arms and she placed herself across me. She hadn't taken her eyes off me the moment I stepped foot in the room. She knew I was either upset or deep in thought. I secured my arm around her waist and pulled her into me. She wrapped her arm around my neck and ran her thumb under my eyes. _You ok?_ I heard in her thoughts. I nodded to her and let out a smile. _You thirsty?_ She asked. I wasn't aware of it until she asked me but I was. Extremely. I nodded to her again. She bent forward and started kissing my throat and moving towards my mouth. I tightened my muscles to warn her. Our family were still in the room and they were fully aware of what she was doing.

"Bella you are not alone in this room you know" Rosalie chuckled.

"Oops" Bella muttered, "sorry." She said and dug her face in my neck for a brief second. _Let's go hunting! _He suddenly chimed. I smiled at her.

"You sure?" I asked. _Absolutely._ She said. "Alright"

"Did I miss something?" Eddie asked. Bella laughed.

"Anyone want to come hunting with us?" She asked the room. Most people shook their heads to say no. Eddie jumped up from his sitting position.

"Yes!" he sang.

"Alright, let's go" Bella said and jumped off my lap. Bella held out her hand for Eddie to take. I took hold of her other hand and we made our way out the house and into the forest.

We hunted for a good hour before we made our way back to the house. Eddie was bouncing on his feet, positively glowing. I was a lot happier too, I hadn't realised how thirsty I was and it felt good to have blood in my system again. As I got closer to the house I heard a faint cry. Bella and I ran faster towards the cries. As I got closer I could hear thoughts. Chantelle was hugging Renesmee, comforting her. Jacob was trying to comfort her too but it wasn't working. _Daddy! Where are you?_ Renesmee was crying in her head. I remembered then that I had promised her I'd come to her if she was having a nightmare. I was too far away to hear her dreams while I was hunting. I let go of Bella's hand and ran my fastest into her room. I snatched her off her bed and she curled around me.

"I'm so sorry baby" I whispered to her.

"You promised" she sobbed. Less than a second later Bella and Eddie came into the room. Eddie was panting and Bella was searching the room wide eyed for any danger. I saw her shield flicker. I caught her eye and my expression must have calmed her. She relaxed and just stood there watching.

"I know, I'm really so so sorry. I went hunting with mommy and Eddie; we were too far for me to hear your thoughts. You weren't having nightmares before we left so I thought it was safe to leave." I explained to Renesmee. She nodded and her sobs lessened, after she calmed down she loosened her grip to look at me.

"I'm hungry" she said.

"Ok, let's go make you some food" I said to her and started walking out the room. I could feel Jacob's glare on me as I carried her out. I pretended I didn't notice. I placed Renesmee on the island counter in the kitchen and Esme began cooking her food. I left Renesmee with Bella and Esme and walked out the room. Eddie was once again on his game. I walked over and took it out of his hands.

"Hey!" he called to me.

"You're on it way too much. Go find something else to do" I said to him.

"Fine" he huffed and ran towards the stairs. I made it up there quicker than him and pulled the playstation3 cable out of the wall and snapped the plug off.

"Daaad!" he moaned.

"No video games. Find something that's not electronic" I said sternly. He sighed and walked out the room. I followed him as he went into the music room. He sat down on the piano and began playing. He wasn't brilliant at it yet. Renesmee hadn't started her lessons with him but I let him play around with the keys.

It wasn't long before I could smell Jacob right behind me. I sighed and turned around.

"Yes Jacob?" I asked.

"Why did you leave her?" he said. _You left Renesmee all alone. She wanted you! That was a very irresponsible thing to do. You should have stayed with her until she woke up! You're a bad father Edward._ His thoughts began to bug me.

"Don't call me a bad father Jacob. You've never been one. Yes I'll admit I was wrong. I should have stayed within hearing range because I promised her but it doesn't make me a bad father. I made a mistake. I'm not perfect. I have a wife and son as well as a daughter. I have to split my time." I snarled to him. He let out a none humorous chuckle. _To right you're not perfect mate._ I shook my head in disbelief. He was acting like a child and I couldn't deal with it right now.

"Move out of my way Jacob." I said. He didn't move. I stepped to my left and he stepped with me. "Do not test me boy" I hissed at him. I was now fully aware Eddie had stopped playing the piano and was staring at us. Bella was also at the door with her arms folded.

"Jacob what are you doing?" she asked him. He sighed when he heard her voice and turned to her.

"Sorry Bells. It bugged me that's all"

"What that Renesmee wanted her father over you?" she said to him. He frowned at her.

"No. That he failed to be there for her after he had promised."

"He can't be everywhere at once Jacob. I told him to go hunting. Therefore it was my fault. Blame me if you're mad he wasn't there. Now apologize to Edward." Jacob dropped his head and turned back to me.

"Sorry" he muttered. I nodded.

"Apology accepted" I replied. Trying to hide my laugh. Bella still had so much control over Jacob it was funny. It was like a dog being told off by his owner. I supressed my laugh. Jacob walked out the room. I stepped towards Bella and let out a small laugh. She smiled back at me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I pulled her into me.

"It's like we have 3 children sometimes" she said. I laughed but remained silent. I listened for the piano to start again but it didn't.

"I don't hear any playing Eddie" I said without turning to look at him.

"He's not here Edward" Bella said. I sighed and let Bella go. I knew he was playing games with me so I thought I'd play along.

"EDWARD MASEN CULLEN!" I shouted playfully and ran to follow his scent.


	46. Chapter 46

**Huge author note – sorry.**

**First a few review replies. I don't want to make a habit of replying to reviewers without accounts but there was a few that i just wanted to reply. Anyone with an account I'll be happy to reply to any questions you have through a personal message. I think replying to them here gets in the way of the story.**

**Claudia:** Once again thank you for your review. Yes I read every one of my reviews. I'll definitely try and get some of Bella and Emmett in sometime soon for you.

**Dying fr Edward Cullen: **Hey thanks for the review, Eddie doesn't have any more powers. I thought the 2 i had given him were pretty big. In fact he actually has 3 if you include the mind shield he has. I will be touching on his powers more in the sequel. I picked them for a certain reason. They will be used to save the day eventually, you'll just have to wait and see.

**I'll just take time to say. I do read my reviews and I recognise each and every one of your usernames when you review, so thank you to all my faithful readers and to all the new ones for taking time to read my story. Also, to the reviewers wanting quicker updates because they are losing interest, I can't update any quicker than I am at the moment. I am in college and have a lot of work to do too. I can't help it much more so I'm sorry if you are losing interest in my story, I'm not specifically writing to gain fans.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: First Day Back**

**Skipping a head majorly. I really wanted to move it along. After all it's not normal to have drama after drama after drama in life. I also want to know whose point of view would you like the next chapter in? Renesmee, Chantelle or leave it with Bella? Please let me know in the reviews. **

**BELLA'S POV**

The summer went by extremely quickly. It was nearly September and Renesmee was going back to school. Chantelle was also starting. Eddie however still grew way to fast to be out in public. He was now physically 7 or 8 years old. He still looked like Renesmee's younger brother but I guessed that it won't be long before he looked like her older brother. Mine and Edward's anniversary passed in a blur. Alice threw a small party, no bigger than she would for anyone else. This I was happy for. The one thing I wasn't looking forward to was my birthday coming up. Alice said she was going to throwing a party for me every year for at least a decade. That also included Renesmee's birthday 3 days before mine. Edward had been doing some 'training' with Renesmee on how to control her thirst with her singer. I thought this was way too risky to judge but Edward was confident in his daughter. He spent hours talking to her, telling her about mine and his life when I was human. How much it hurt but how much it was worth it. Renesmee was not romantically involved with her singer like Edward was with me but it was still worth it if it meant she could stay in that school. Today would be the real test though. Edward and I would be hanging around the school so we could keep an eye on Renesmee and her actions.

I walked out to the hall when Renesmee shot past me with a pop tart in her mouth and a bag resting on her shoulder. She ran up the stairs muttering "hi mom" as she moved. She ran passed Chantelle on the stairs and nearly knocked her over, I was about to go help her but she recovered herself. Chantelle had a huge back pack on her back, it was out of proportion to her tiny body but I refused the laugh to escape my lips. Renesmee said "sorry Chanti" after she had hit her cousin but continued up the stairs chewing her food. Chantelle made her way to the bottom of the stairs and I met her there.

"You ok?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Nervous" she chuckled and stepped onto the bottom step. I moved out the way so she could get past.

"Isn't that bag a bit big for a 2nd grader Rosalie?" I said as I walked with Chantelle into the kitchen. Rosalie turned around to look at her daughter. She let out a small laugh.

"Sorry sweetie. Didn't know it was that big on you"

"Its fine momma" Chantelle said smiling as she sat down on the counter island. Esme came over and placed a bowl of cereal in front of her. It was something full of chocolate and it looked disgusting. When I was human I wasn't into the chocolate cereals, corn flakes where enough for me. I didn't understand why giving kids chocolate for breakfast was in anyway acceptable.

"Mom!" Renesmee shouted. I made my way to the bottom of the stairs. She appeared at the top. "Where is my red sweater?"

"I don't know sweetie. Did you put it in the wash?" I answered. She huffed and began walking off.

"No I didn't… Aunt Alice!" she shouted. Alice popped her head out of her room.

"Yeah?"

"What did you do with my red sweater?" Renesmee asked her. Alice shrugged.

"I haven't seen it, sorry" Alice replied. Renesmee let out another little huff and stomped back to her room.

"Ness, is it at the cottage?" I asked her. We spent most of our time at this house now but every once in a while we would go back to the cottage to spend the night or Edward and I would go there to be alone. Renesmee often went there just because she liked it.

"It might be." She said.

"I'll go check, carry on getting ready and find an alternative in case I can't find it"

"Ok mom! Thank you" she chimed.

"You're welcome" I said and made my way to the cottage.

I was back from the cottage in less than five minutes. I couldn't find the sweater but as I walked into the kitchen I saw why. Renesmee was sitting talking to Chantelle with her sweater on. I let out a laugh.

"Found it after all then Ness?" I asked. She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that" she said,

"No problem" I chuckled and walked over to them.

"You ready to go?" I asked both girls. Renesmee jumped off her seat.

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically.

"Erm, yeah I guess" Chantelle said quietly.

"You'll be fine Chantelle, me and uncle Edward won't be far, so you know what to do if you really need us." I said to her as I knelt in front of her. She nodded and forced a fake smile.

"Come on Chantelle! It's going to be fun" Renesmee said. Chantelle's smiled became a little less fake when Renesmee reassured her but I could still see fear in her face. That moment Rosalie walked in. I moved out of the way of Chantelle so Rosalie could talk to her.

"Good luck today sweetie. It will be fine" she said straightening out her clothes. "You'll have to tell me all about it later. You sure you don't want me to come?" Chantelle nodded.

"It's fine. I have Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward."

"Ok. Well I'll be there to pick you up" she said and kissed Chantelle's head. Chantelle wrapped her arms around Rose's neck and held onto her.

"You'll be alright sweetheart. Don't worry." Rosalie said and loosened Chantelle's grip on her neck. Chantelle nodded and looked down.

"Really Chantelle, the first day isn't that bad" Renesmee said from my side.

"Ok. Let's get this over with" Chantelle said and lifted her head up.

"Wait, where's my hug?" Emmett said from behind her.

"Sorry daddy" Chantelle said but before she could turn around Emmett had lifted her off her feet from behind and was throwing her around and tickling her. She was laughing and wriggling around in Emmett's grip. "Daddy!" she shouted. "Stop" she pleaded. Eventually Emmett stopped and Chantelle was lying in Emmett's arms breathing heavily.

"Have fun ok?" Emmett said to her. She nodded breathlessly. Emmett placed a kiss on her cheek and let her down.

"Come on girls, we don't want to be late." I said to them. They said a quick goodbye to everyone and we walked to the car. Edward was already in the driver's seat and the car was running.

We got to the school in record time and they weren't late after all.

"Renesmee, will you come in with me?" Chantelle asked Nessie as we entered the car park.

"Of course" Renesmee said. Edward parked the car and before Renesmee could reach the door handle Edward locked the doors.

"Daaad" Renesmee moaned.

"No. listen, this is important." Edward said to her. She sighed and relaxed back into her chair. Chantelle looked cluelessly from Edward to Renesmee.

"He's gunna go through the 'who is my family' story with you" Renesmee said to her.

"I already know Uncle Edward. Grandpa and Grandma are my parents and Renesmee is my adoptive sister, as well as everyone else."

"Okay. Good. And if you see Renesmee's friends?" Edward asked her. Renesmee's friends had met Chantelle four months ago but she had only looked two years old at the time. If they thought Chantelle was the same baby they'd know something was not right. No matter how young and gullible they were.

"I am not Rosalie's daughter, Rosalie and Emmett moved away with their daughter and I was recently adopted." She resighted. Edward nodded.

"Good" he said then turned to Renesmee. "And Ness… be careful."

"I will dad. I'll be fine. I remember everything you said to me and if I need you all I need to do is think." She said.

"Ok, well have a good day." He said to both of them and unlocked the door. They got out and Renesmee took Chantelle's hand as they walked to the school.


	47. Chapter 47

**Not many requested any point of view in particular; I got a request for Chantelle so that's who I choose. I was leaning towards doing her point of view anyway. I might make the next one Renesmee's.**

**Chapter 47: My first day**

**CHANTELLE'S POV**

I clung tightly to Nessie's hand as we entered the building. I took a peak back outside and saw my uncle and aunt still standing at the car watching us. My aunt Bella smiled at me, I tried to reassure her by smiled back but I don't think it worked. I turned to look in front of me quickly before she saw I was faking it. I felt Nessie stiffen as we entered the building. I looked up to see her face. She was breathing deeply in and out. I squeezed her hand. She must have smelt the boy. All I could smell was a mixture of different scents; all human except for Nessie and me. Nessie stepped forward calmly to the desk with a big sign above it saying 'reception'. I looked around the big room. Lots of children were with their parents and siblings, lots of them were crying.

"Hello Renesmee. Good to see you. You are in Miss Summer's class this year, did you not get the letter?" the receptionist said to Nessie.

"I did thank you, that's not why I'm here. I'm here with my little sister. This is Chantelle; I just came to get her teachers name so I could take her to her class." Nessie replied. My head barely came over the desk so the receptionist had to stand up from her seat to look over the edge.

"Oh hello dear! I didn't see you there." She said smiling sweetly at me.

"Hi" I said to her. She relaxed in her chair.

"Let's see what I can do for you" she said and began typing on her computer. "Chantelle Cullen I assume?" Nessie nodded. "Ah. Yes. Chantelle is in Miss Cole's class, she's in the third class room in the 2nd grade corridor. Do you know where to go?"

"Yes I do. Thank you Helen"

"You're welcome Renesmee. Have a fun day girls" Helen said and continued typing on her computer.

"Thanks" Nessie said and led me down a corridor to the left of the room.

"You're quiet" Nessie said to me as we turned a corner.

"Nervous" I murmured. Nessie stopped and stepped in front of me. She was only about four inches taller than me but she bent down on to her knees. It made her smaller than me.

"You don't need to be, I was really nervous on my first day but I made friends the second I walked into the door and it gets much better then. Miss Cole is really nice too. She took over from Miss Green before they found another teacher." Nessie stopped after she realised what she had said. I held back the tears that I felt coming into my eyes. This had been where my birth mother worked. This is where she met Nessie and eventually, my family. This is where she found out she was pregnant with me. "She's nice Chantelle. You will like her, and she won't let you be alone." Nessie continued.

"How does it feel being back here?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Lauren. This is where you met her. Now she's dead and I'm here. Doesn't it feel weird?" I whispered.

"No." She answered. I searched her face for any sign she was lying, there was nothing. I nodded slightly. "I've told you this before; as much as I loved Lauren I don't hate that she died. You wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Your mom isn't dead and you're here" I said and looked down.

"Chantelle now isn't the time for this. If you want to talk about it, we'll do it later ok? Yes this place brings memories back but we have to move on. Lauren loved you so she gave up her life for you. Remember that. But no one here knows you are Lauren's daughter and you can't tell anyone alright?" she said softly. I looked at her and nodded. "Good. Now I promise you will have fun today. Meet me on the bench just as you go out the door to the playground at recess, you can tell me how your day has been and if you are still scared you can always call my dad"

"Ok" I said to her.

"Ok" she repeated and stood back up. She took my hand again and led me to a door. The door was open and there were about eleven children in the room. Some were running around and some were sitting at a desk colouring or chatting. A woman was standing at a desk at the front of the class. She turned to look at us.

"Oh! Good morning Renesmee" she said and began walking towards us. She was a small woman, she had short hair too, it was in a bob style that curled in at her chin. She had glasses that were thin and rectangular. She was also quite big. Not fat but not as thin as my mother and aunts.

"Hello Miss Cole. This is my sister Chantelle, she's starting today"

"Oh yes, hello Chantelle, would you like to find a seat?" she said to me, she was smiling. Every adult seemed to be smiling today. I didn't say anything to her; I was still working her out.

"Chantelle, go on. I'll see you later" Nessie said to me. I turned to her and caught her eye, I was pleading with her not to leave me. "It's ok, you'll be fine" she tried to reassure me. I wanted so much for her to stay with me. I even considered making her stay but then I remembered what my momma had said to me last night.

"_Remember not to use your gift tomorrow sweetie, if I hear you compelled someone to do something I will be upset. I want this to be a real experience for you. I know you'll want Renesmee to stay with you but she can't. She has to go to her own class ok?" _she had said. I agreed and promised her I wouldn't. I didn't realise how hard it was going to be then. I nodded to Nessie and stepped forward to hug her. She returned my hug and kissed the top of my head.

"I'll see you later" she said as she walked out the room. I stared at the door. Wishing she'd come back and I felt like I wanted to cry. Miss Cole put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok Chantelle. Come on let's find you a seat." She gently led me to a spare chair next to some girls that were talking.

"Girls, this is Chantelle, she's only just started and she hasn't been here as long as you, could you make sure she knows where to go and what to do please?"

"Yes miss" one of the girls said.

"Thank you" Miss Cole said and walked back to her desk. I sat down on the chair. The girl was smiling at me as well as the other two sitting near her.

"Hi!" one said. "I am Emily"

"Hi" I murmured.

"I'm Ashley and this is my sister Dakota" one of the others said. I looked at her to say hi but I stopped myself to take in what I saw, they were identical twins. I'd never seen twins in real life.

"Oh... erm hi" I said. "Sorry, who is who again?" I asked. They laughed.

"I'm Ashley, you can tell because I'm not shy" she paused to laugh. "And I have shorter hair than Dakota" I smiled at them. Nessie was right; everything felt less scary once you made friends.

"I have a sister too, she's in the 4th grade though" I said. They smiled at me and shuffled their seats to they were facing me.

"So how come you're starting in the second grade? Did you move from a different school?" Emily asked.

"No, I was homeschooled for a year"

"So did you go to kindergarten?" Ashley questioned.

"No I didn't"

"Huh. Cool." Ashley said and smiled at me.

"We've been friends since kindergarten. Our parents always request us to be in the same class. We don't like being split up. We're going to be friends forever" Emily stated. I let out a small smile. They seemed so close, what if they didn't want to be my friend? "You can still be our friend though. We wouldn't want you to be alone" my smile suddenly grew wider.

"Thank you" I said sincerely.

"No prob!" Ashley said and leant back into her seat. "So Chantelle, how old are you?"

"I'm seven" I lied. I was small for a seven year old but my family thought it was best to start now because of what happened with Renesmee. She had to skip a grade because she started when she already looked 8. She now looked at least 9 or 10 and that was too old to be in the 3rd grade.

"So am I. When is your birthday?

"April 14th"

"Aw, you're older than us. Our birthday is June 22nd" She said.

"My birthday is September 14th" Emily said.

"That's four days after my sister and one day after my other sister." I said to her.

"How many sisters do you have?" Dakota asked. It was the first time she had spoken to me.

"Four and three brothers" I said to her. I remembered I couldn't include Eddie. If Renesmee or I ever brought home friends we would have to hide Eddie. He just grew way too fast for humans to know him. Even Bella's father who knew about Renesmee didn't know about him yet.

"Wow. That's a lot" Ashley said.

"Yeah, I'm adopted though. Only a few of us are actually related."

"Oh" Emily said. The others didn't say anything.

"It's ok. I don't remember my real parents. I actually never met them. My dad left my mom when she was pregnant and my mom died giving birth to me" Most of my family lied when they told people about their parents. I however had the privilege to tell the truth. Only it wasn't a privilege. Something deep inside of me ached when I thought of my birth parents. I loved Rosalie and Emmett very much. They were my parents now; they always had been, from the day I was born. I loved them more than anything and nothing would change that, but a part of me ached to know the people that were meant to be my mom and dad. I didn't often think about them, I was beyond happy with my family and I didn't want to cause them pain by telling them my feelings.

Before Ashley, Emily or Dakota could reply to me Miss Cole called the class's attention.

"Ok class. I am Miss Cole and welcome to the 2nd grade." She began.


	48. Chapter 48

**Glad you liked Chantelle's point of view, I might consider using her again sometime in future chapters. This isn't my best chapter; I just have to get the school bit out of the way. Not long until this story is finished. The sequel will be updated pretty much a day after the final chapter.**

**Chapter 48: The Test.**

**RENESMEE'S POV**

I walked swiftly to my class, I felt bad leaving Chantelle there but I knew she'd be ok. As I entered the reception again I could smell Zac. I breathed in deeply letting the scent burn my throat. If I got used to what I could smell here I would be able to handle the intensified burn when I saw him again. I made my way to my class room; the scent was getting stronger and stronger every step I took. This was it, this was the test to see if I could handle being around Zac, I wasn't a full vampire so my dad didn't think it would be as hard as it was for him. We took precautions anyway. I remembered to breathe deeply and welcome the burn without letting my instincts take over. I stopped at the door to the class. I knew he was in there, I could hear his heartbeat over anyone else's. I pushed the door open slowly. I caught his eye when he looked to see who entered; when he saw who I was he let out a smile. I turned my head away and greeted the teacher. I walked over to one of the spare chairs and sat down. I concentrated on my breathing and relaxing, but after a few moments I could feel his presence near me, he was coming closer.

"Hi" he said. I slowly turned to look at him.

"Hey" I said.

"I'm Zac. Do you remember me from last year? I tried to help you when you fell on the playground." He asked and sat down on the chair next to me. I nodded at him.

"I'm Renesmee and yes I remember you"

"Well nice to meet you properly, I didn't know you were going to be in my class"

"Yeah you too" I said. I tried to keep my distance. It was hard being centimetres way from him but he kept leaning closer and closer. I concentrated on what he was saying, trying to push the burn away. It was becoming easier by the second. The more I concentrated on wanting to get to know him the less I wanted to kill him. We continued telling each other more about ourselves until the teacher called the class. On the board she had written 'Welcome to the 4th grade'.

The morning went by very quickly. I was getting better and better at being around Zac. He seemed to like me, which did make it considerably harder with him around me all the time but I wanted to be his friend. Miss Summers called for recess and we all made our way out to the playground. Zac followed me still chatting about his life at home. He had talked to me every chance he had in the lesson. I was happy to be out in the open. I sucked in a gulp of fresh air.

"I have to meet my sister here" I said to Zac as we got to the bench.

"Ok" he said and sat down on the bench. "I'll wait with you" I smiled at him and sat down. He had no idea how much danger he was putting himself into by hanging out with me. I just wanted to warn him somehow but without telling the truth.

"You shouldn't be my friend" I muttered low.

"What?" he asked.

"I said you shouldn't be my friend"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt" I whispered without looking at his face.

"I can look after myself, why would I get hurt?" he asked but before I could answer I heard a familiar voice from across the playground. I searched it for Chantelle but I was distracted at the sight of Jack with his friends. He was laughing and smiling at what one of the boys had said.

"Nessie!" I heard Chantelle call again. I turned my head from Jack to Chantelle running towards me.

"Heya!" I said. She ran to me and hugged me from the bench. She pulled back and looked at Zac.

"Hi" he said to her.

"Hi" she replied and looked to me.

"Chantelle this is Zac, Zac this is my little sister Chantelle" I said to them both. I placed my hand on Chantelle's. _My singer._ I thought to her. Her eyes widened.

"Hello Chantelle, nice to meet you" Zac said politely.

"Yeah you too" Chantelle replied and sat down on the bench in between Zac and me. She flicked her head to the left and looked back at me to her right. It was fast enough that Zac wouldn't have noticed. I followed her gaze and saw my parents by a tree in the forest at the edge of the playground. They were out of sight of any human but Chantelle and I could see them. I locked eyes with my dad. _I'm fine. It's a lot easier than I thought. I still haven't decided if it's the right thing to be his friend though. _I saw my dad nod swiftly. I turned back to Chantelle.

"So did you make some friends?" I asked her. She nodded.

"They're over there playing, I said I'd be over in a bit. I wanted to talk to you first." She said pointing to a group of girls at the far end of the playground.

"Well that's good, I'm glad" I smiled at her. "Go on, go play" I encouraged her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked. I knew why she had said it. I nodded and placed my hand on her arm. _I'm fine, it's a lot easier that I thought it would be, go play. _

"I'm fine Chanti" I said to her. She smiled, kissed me on the cheek and stood up.

"Bye" she said to both me and Zac. Zac waved at her and she ran off to her friends.

"She's adorable." Zac said once she had left. I turned my head from watching Chantelle and smiled at him.

"I know" I laughed.

"Is she one of your adopted sisters? She doesn't look like you much." he asked.

"Yeah" I answered. I moved my legs onto the bench so I was sitting cross-legged facing him. He turned and did the same.

"She's the youngest one right?" he asked. I nodded. I let him put the pieces of my family together in his head. I scanned the playground again to see if I could see Zoe or Rachel. I didn't see them but I saw Jack again. This time he was staring right at me and Zac. He looked… hurt. I tried to reassure him by smiling at him. He forced a smile back.

"Ness?" I heard Zac ask. I pulled my eyes away from Jack.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Were you day dreaming? I do that all the time" he laughed. I smiled at him and nodded. "Why did you say them things before about us not being friends?" he asked.

"Sorry about that. Something was playing on my mind. I didn't mean it" I reassured him. He sighed and smiled at me.

"Good" he said relieved and continued to chat about his family and school life to me. I listened and spoke and laughed when I should have but I had part of my mind on the boy across the playground. I took a peak back at Jack. He had turned back to his friends but he was no longer laughing. I wanted so much to go up to him and say it wasn't what he thought but then I didn't want to deal with a jealous boyfriend; I didn't feel the same way anymore. Maybe it was for my first ever break up. Zac continued chatting but I wasn't paying attention, I was thinking of too many things. I interrupted Zac by lifting my hand up.

"Hold on a sec. I need to do something. Don't follow me, I'll be back" I said to him. I stood up from the bench and walked over to Jack in the middle of the playground. "Can I talk to you please?" I asked him. He nodded and I walked towards the fence that surrounded us. "It's not what you think" I said to him. He didn't say anything he just stared at me. "Honestly, but I still think we should be friends."

"Okay." he said and looked down to his feet.

"I liked you Jack, but now…" I trailed off. He nodded.

"I understand" he said and forced a fake smile. I scowled at him.

"I wish you did" I said.

"My mom told me that we wouldn't always be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You're only 12 Jack." I laughed. "You will find someone else." He nodded.

"Can we still be friends?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course" I replied. He held his arms out. A request. I stepped forward and hugged him. "I'll see you around" I said to him. He nodded and I walked back to Zac. He walked to his friends but I noticed every few minutes he'd turn to look at me. I scanned the forest to see if I could see my parents but I couldn't. They weren't there. I didn't know if I had done the right thing, I needed my dad.

"Neeesss?" Zac trailed. I turned to look at him again.

"Hmm?" I asked. He laughed.

"You haven't listened to a word I said have you?"

"Oh… sorry, got distracted."

"It's ok. I was saying that my brother has this girlfriend and she is really ugly" he said and wrinkled his nose. I laughed and scanned the forest again. This time I saw my dad in the same place as last time. He nodded to me. I assumed it was the answer to my question. He nodded again. _Thank you._ I thought. I dragged my attention back to Zac for the remainder of recess; happy that things were turning out okay.

I spoke too soon... Lunch came and Zac and I had finished eating so we went outside to play. This time we decided to find my old friends. I asked if he was ok with leaving his old friends to be mine but he said he didn't like them much in the first place. We found Zoe and Rachel playing with the skipping ropes after only two minutes of looking. They ran over to me and hugged me. I introduced them to Zac and told them about my summer. After we had finished catching up we decided to play a game. Right then I should have thought something was up with Zac but I didn't question it. He seemed horrified with the idea of running around playing tag. However the girls started it off and Zoe was it first. We began running around the playground, laughing and playing. The fresh air on my face was calming and I was enjoying every minute of this time with my friends. I heard a playful scream and turned my head to see Zoe right on the tail of Rachel. I laughed at them and continued running in my direction.

The next few minutes happened so fast, my vampire mind had trouble separating the events. One minute I was laughing and running, the next I was using all my strength not to rip Zac's throat out. After Zoe had caught Rachel; Rachel had ran straight for Zac. The problem was Zac seemed to be a relatively clumsy child and had tripped over his own feet trying to get away from Rachel. He fell on his knees and let out a small scream. Falling on the concrete had pulled some of the skin from his right knee. The blood gently oozed out of the wound as if to taunt me.

I gripped my throat from the outside as I waited for the burn to hit, I had already taken a breath and it was inevitable it would hit my tongue. A millisecond later the burn spread down my throat. This burn was nothing like I had ever felt in my entire life. It wasn't a burn. It was a furnace. I was on fire and the only thing that would simmer the fire was his blood. I dropped to my knees trying to control it. I cleared my mind and closed my eyes. I thought of my brother and Chantelle, I thought of my parents and my grandparents. I thought of my aunts and uncles and the people that I loved. I tried to fill my mind with them just like my dad had said but it was too strong. I could feel my body slowly moving forward against my will. I waited for the cool embrace of my father to pull me back but it never came. I was now right next to Zac. I could feel tears coming from my eyes. I didn't want to do this; I didn't want to hurt him. I concentrated more than ever on what I was doing. I would not let this take me over. I would control it. My father could, and so would I. I let my hand drop from my throat. Zac was still sitting on the floor hugging his knee. He wasn't crying but he was grimacing as he stared at the blood. My hand lifted off the ground on its own accord and was making its way to him. I was centimetres away from touching the crimson blood now slowly dripping down his leg. My mind was filled with it. I couldn't escape it now. The sweet mouth-watering scent was consuming me in its fire. Before I could reach it Miss Summers knocked my hand away.

"Zac are you ok?" she asked and placed her hand on the side of his leg.

"It stings" he answered her.

"It will do" she said. I was aware of the conversation going on around me but the only thing that had my attention was the blood on his knee. My mind was fixated on it and I couldn't break the hold. I just didn't understand why I hadn't acted yet. There was still a part of me that was fighting. Luckily, I didn't have to fight for much longer, Miss Summers helped Zac up off the floor and she led him into the building. I remained sitting on the floor. Staring at nothing.

"Ness?" Zoe asked. "Are you ok?"

"Nessie!" I heard Chantelle call. "Nessie!" she shouted again and collided into my body. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders. She was using all her strength to keep me there but both she and I knew I could break out of her hold if I wanted too. "I saw the whole thing. I'm sorry, I was too shocked. I couldn't bring myself over here to help you. I didn't want to risk myself near the blood" she whispered too low for my friends to hear. _It's ok._ I thought placing my hand on her neck lightly. "Ness, Edward is here" she said. I let go of her to turn around. Just as she had said, my father was standing right behind me. I let out a small sob and the tears I had being crying before started to fall again. My dad held out his hand for me to take. I stood up and took it; he led me over to the very corner of the playground with Chantelle.

"Why didn't you come and help me? I could have killed him. I nearly did!" I shouted at him. He placed his finger on my lips.

"Shhh. You didn't need my help. You did amazingly well. You stopped yourself from hurting him and even though you let the blood take control, you didn't actually take his blood. There was a part of you that remained strong. I am very proud of you Renesmee." He replied and wiped the tears from my cheeks.

"What if I had gotten closer? What if I had tasted his blood? Were you not going to stop me?" I asked.

"I would have stopped you, yes. I was waiting to see how you were going to handle the situation. You did it very well considering you have never been around his blood before. I didn't run up to you and drag you out the minute he fell because today was a test, and you passed" he smiled at me.

"I however was all for dragging you out the moment he fell. Your father decided to test you a little more than my liking" my mom said from the other side of the fence. I turned to smile at her.

"I wouldn't have let her hurt him. You know that Bella" my dad said to her. She nodded at him.

"I know. Its lucky I'm not stronger than you anymore, otherwise you wouldn't have been able to hold me back" she laughed.

"It is" he chuckled. He turned back to me and stroked the side of my face. "Are you ok now?" he asked. I didnt answer him so he turned to Chantelle "Go back and play with your friends Chantelle. We wont be far, I'm just going to take Renesmee on a quick hunt before lunch time ends." He said. Chantelle nodded and looked at me symmpathetically, she ran her hand over mine as she ran back to her friends.

"I'm going to explain to someone you will be back." My mom said to me. My dad kissed her cheek and pulled me onto his back. My mom swiftly kissed my cheek and before Iknew it she was gone and I was gliding through the forest.


	49. Chapter 49

**One more chapter! I've finished writing it and it's ready to be posted. I'm working on the new story now. Thank you to everyone that has supported me through this story. I hope you decide to read the sequel. I have lots of drama planned for Renesmee's teenage life.**

**Chapter 49: Home and a few answers.**

The bell rang for the end of school. I had had one eventful day and I was glad it was coming to an end. I rushed out to the parking lot and found my parents waiting by the car with my aunt. I ran to them and my dad opened the door ready for me to jump in. I waited in the car for Chantelle to come out; my Aunt Rose carried her and placed her into the car next to me.

The whole drive home I remained quiet. Chantelle was happily reciting her day to my parents and her mom. When we arrived at the main house I climbed out and walked ahead of everyone indoors. I knew I was being rude ignoring them but I was still getting over the events of today. I didn't really want to talk to anyone about it.

"Ness!" Jacob called as he saw me come through the door. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. It wasn't a normal hug, he was comforting me. Which meant one thing; He knew. The tears threatened to overflow again but I kept them in. I didn't want to cry so I just returned his hug.

"Nessie?" Eddie asked from somewhere in the room. I looked over Jacobs shoulder to find Eddie standing behind him looking up at me. He looked so small next to Jacob. I smiled at him and his concerned face loosened. Jacob kissed my temple before letting me down. I moved from Jake to stand near Eddie.

"I'm ok" I said to him. "Just had a little scare that's all"

"Are you going to be home-schooled like me now?"

"No, I'm not" I replied and made my way into the living room. Eddie and Jacob followed and we were soon joined by my parents and the rest of my family. Chantelle had everyone's attention as she repeated everything she had said in the car to the rest of our family. I quietly slipped out of the room and made my way to the back of the garden.

I was planning to go and see my horse but something caught my eye, I turned my head to where Lauren's grave was. The sight in front of me was beautiful. Lauren's grave was by the fence in the corner of the back yard. It had a large willow tree with the branches and long leaves hovering over the area. There was a simple oak bench leaning against the fence next to the grave. Around the perimeter of the fence were beds of flowers. Roses, tulips, carnations and other pretty flowers I didn't know the names of. Next to the white marble headstone was a vase of fresh roses. The grass surrounding the area was a fresh succulent green and the sun that was shining through the giant tree danced and bounced off the white stone and glass vase. The wind was silent and I could hear a bird singing in the distance. I knelt down near the head stone and ran my hand over the smooth marble.

I wasn't there long before I was aware of someone behind me. They were breathing smooth even breaths but there was no heart beating in the silent sun except for mine. A small gust of wind came from behind me and carried the vampire's scent to my nose.

"Hey momma" I whispered. She didn't reply, she just came and knelt next to me.

"Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yeah" I replied.

"I know when you're lying" she said and placed her hand over mine that was buried in the grass.

"I'm trying to be ok" I said to her.

"I know you are baby" she whispered and leant towards me. She took her hand off mine and wrapped it around my shoulders; I leant into her stone body. She held me there for nearly an hour. We didn't say a word during the time. It was a peaceful moment with my mother that I would savour for a long time to come.

My momand I made our way back into the house. Everyone was going about their business doing various things. My dad was playing the piano and had started playing my mom's lullaby as we entered the house. My mom smiled and kissed my head before she made her way into the music room. I walked the opposite direction to the living room. Eddie was lying on his front on the floor writing on a piece of paper. I slumped down next to him.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Homework" he answered and used an eraser to rub out something he had written.

"What subject?"

"Maths"

"Fun" I murmured. "Wanna play instead?"

"Sorry Ness, dad said I have to do this."

"Fine" I said and jumped up from the floor. I left Eddie and went to find someone else who would play with me. I walked up to Chantelle's room. I knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer, I poked my head in and found Chantelle sprawled out across her bed breathing deeply. I guess she had a tiresome day. I closed the door and walked across the hall to my grandpa's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in Renesmee" he said. I opened the door and walked in, he smiled at me from his desk. "How may I help you sweetheart?"

"I'm bored" I said and slumped into the arm chair near the end of the book case.

"Well what is it you want to do?" he asked. I shrugged as my eyes scanned the room. A lot of time during my life I had come in here to read or talk to my grandpa. The earliest memory I had was quickly fading. It was only a blur now. I was born in this room. The memory of my broken and dying human mother surfaced.

"How did dad do it?" I asked, curious.

"Hmm?" my grandpa asked and looked up from his papers.

"When I was born, Mom was a mess. She was covered in her own blood, she was dying. How did dad stand being near the blood?" I asked. My grandpa put down his pen and crossed his arms. He looked into my eyes for a while before he answered me.

"I don't know Renesmee. I'm not the person you should be asking" he finally said.

"Because I loved her" my father said. I turned to look at the door. He was standing in the doorway looking at me.

"But it must have taken up a lot of your strength not to drain her blood." I said to him. He shrugged and walked in the room. He stopped near me and bent down onto his knees.

"There was a time, during the first few years I knew your mother. I didn't see her every day, in fact I didn't see her much at all. During that time Alice saw a vision; Bella had jumped off a cliff and was drowning. The only thing is Jacob was there to save her, but of course Alice didn't see that part of the vision and I was lead to believe she was dead. That 24 hours of thinking she was dead changed my view on a lot of things. I couldn't stand being in a world without her. When I found out she was alive; things were different. I could stand her blood because the burn was nothing compared to the pain I felt when I thought she was dead. There is nothing more painful in this world than that." He explained. I felt tears threatening to escape my eyes. My mom had appeared behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder. My dad took her hand in his and brought it to his lips to kiss her palm. I couldn't imagine my world without my mom. I couldn't imagine the pain he went through. I felt a tear fall from my eye.

"Don't cry sweetie. I'm still here" my mom smiled.

"Thanks to me" Jacob boomed from behind her. My mom laughed.

"Yes, Thank you Jacob" my mom said. I smiled at his huge grin.

"You are welcome Bella. For the many times I have saved your life" My mom smiled at him and turned back to me.

"What happened before you were born isn't important anymore. I got through it and I had my beautiful baby girl." She said.

"And boy" I heard Eddie shout from down stairs. We all laughed.

"And my baby boy. Sorry Eddie." My mom said.

"Renesmee, Chantelle! Dinner is ready" I heard my grandmother call from down stairs. I made my way back down stairs after saying bye to my grandpa. My parents and Jacob followed me to the kitchen where my grandma had prepared a delicious pasta dish.

"Jacob would you like some?" she asked.

"No thanks Esme, I'm off to La Push" Jacob replied. My grandmother nodded and placed my plate in front of me.

"Thanks grandma"

"You're welcome sweetie" she replied.

"I'll see you later" Jacob said to everyone in the room. He kissed my head, then my moms and left the house. I turned back to my food and continued eating. What did Jacob need to do in La Push? He had been there a lot lately.


	50. Chapter 50

**This is it! Superfast update because it's the last chapter, I couldn't just leave it sitting on my computer. I checked it for any typos but if there are a few extra than normal I'm sorry, I really wanted to get it out for you. I'm actually quite sad; I got a bit emotional writing the end of this chapter. However I'll be back in the sequel :) Thank you SO SO much to EVERYONE that has ever read this story. Every one of you that have stuck by me and continued to come back and read my story mean a lot to me. I hope to see your reviews on the sequel. It will be up in the next few days.**

**Chapter 50: Surprise**

**BELLA'S POV**

A week had passed since Renesmee and Chantelle's first day at school. Things had gotten better between Renesmee and Zac; they were practically best friends. I always had the idea playing in the back of my mind that they would be more than just best friends but Edward had assured me that they really were only thinking of each other as friends. With Jack, Edward knew from the beginning they were attracted to each other –in the only way 10 year olds are- with Zac, he said they were different. They were just like Jacob and I were now. I had this on my mind as I watched Renesmee and Zac in the playground of their school. Renesmee was laughing at Zac's impression of his older brother. I had to admit, the kid was funny. It was good to hear Renesmee's laugh again, her laugh was music to my ears every time I heard it. She used to be like that with Jacob all the time, but since Jacob had been spending so much time at La Push and with Eddie doing school work and Chantelle always being tired and having a nap after school, Renesmee has been bored playing by herself. She'd often go to her horse and ride her for an hour or two before dinner. Edward told me she missed being with Jacob and even started wishing Zac could come round after school so she wouldn't be so bored, but she never thought to ask us about it. She was too scared we'd say no and she'd be let down.

Edward and I picked Renesmee and Chantelle up from school at 3pm and we arrived home not long after. Chantelle went through her day to her parents and made her way to her room. Renesmee made her way out to the back yard and Eddie was sitting in the dining room doing work Carlisle had set him. I slumped into a chair in the living room.

"Hello little sister" Emmett said as he walking into the room.

"Hello brother" I said, smirking at him. He returned my smile and came to sit in the chair that was next to mine.

"Where is that husband of yours?" he asked.

"La Push, He's helping Jacob."

"Oh. So you are vulnerable right now without your mind reading mate" he said mischievously. I turned to look at him and narrowed my eye brows.

"What are you planning Emmett?" I asked.

"Oh, you'll see" he smiled and stood up from his chair. He whistled as he walked out the room. I sighed and closed my eyes. I was not looking forward to this.

It was early evening and Edward had returned only a few minutes ago. He was smiling widely the entire time.

"Renesmee." Edward called up the stairs. Renesmee came to the top of the stairs.

"Yes daddy?" she asked.

"Will you come with me please? You will need a coat and your shoes" he said to her.

"Ok" she said and went to get what she needed.

"Chantelle, Eddie. Come on, you're coming too" Edward said. They both came out their rooms and made their way down the stairs. Eddie ran his hand over Edward's and smiled widely.

"Awesome!" he shouted and pulled his coat and shoes on faster than the girls.

"What?" Renesmee asked.

"We're going to La Push" Eddie answered her.

"Yay!" the girls sang. Once the children were ready, everyone else merged into the hall.

"We're running there, no point in taking a car. Emmett carry Chantelle, I'll carry Renesmee and Eddie you can choose who you want to take you"

"I don't need anyone to carry me. I'm as fast as you guys."

"Not quite" Edward said to his son. "Pick someone"

"Fine" Eddie huffed. "I pick uncle Jasper" he said.

"Ok let's go" Edward said and pulled Renesmee onto his back.

"Why are we all going to La Push daddy?" Renesmee asked him.

"You'll see" Edward said with a smile on his face.

We all arrived at La Push in record time. The children were demanding us to get there faster; they wanted to know what the surprise was. When we arrived in the village, we slowed down. We were allowed to enter La Push but there were 9 vampires and 2 hybrids intoxicating their village. We didn't want to cause trouble by running full speed through the area and giving them a panic attack. Edward, Emmett and Jasper put the kids down so they could walk the rest of the way. We made our way to the other end of La Push and Edward stepped behind Renesmee. He put a blind fold on her from behind. Emmett and Jasper did the same to Chantelle and Eddie.

"Hey!" Renesmee moaned. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Covering your eyes" Edward answered her with a laugh, he then led Renesmee forward. We came to a field in the most protected part of La Push. It was surrounded by houses and the perimeter of the border extended around the area perfectly. Jacob was standing by the gate to the field. Only it wasn't much of a field anymore. Behind the fence was a children's park contained within a giant glass conservatory type shelter. It was magnificent. There was everything. A wooden structure with stairs, slides, poles and bridges for them to run around on. There was a shallow swimming pool with all the water toys you could imagine. There was also a giant ball pit that was in the ground like the swimming pool and one of those giant padded soft play areas. **(SEE A/N AT THE END)** Edward stopped walking and Emmett put Chantelle next to Renesmee. Eddie was placed on the other side of Renesmee, right in front of the park.

"Ok. This surprise is more for Renesmee, she owns it and she has say on who is allowed to use it at any one time. However it was made for you all to enjoy" Edward said. Chantelle and Renesmee were practically jumping up and down.

"Can we see? can we see?" Chantelle asked.

"In a minute." Edward answered her. Jacob moved over to stand in front of Renesmee.

"Nessie. I am sorry I haven't been around much but this is why. I've been helping to build this for you." Jacob said and put his hands were the blind fold was tied. "You have gone through a lot more than a girl your age normally does. In fact no one has ever been through what you have. Your parents and I decided you needed a rest from all this drama, somewhere to really enjoy yourself and be a kid. You're going to be a teenager soon and you won't want to have this sort of thing. I thought maybe you needed to make the most of what childhood is before yours disappears. I know you grow fast, and so does Chantelle and Eddie but it's worth it even if it's just for the next year or two. You can give it to the kids in La Push if you really want to." Jacob continued. Renesmee smiled under her blindfold and nodded.

"Ok. On the count of three, remove the blind folds" Edward ordered Jacob, Jasper and Emmett. "One. Two. Three." When the blind folds were removed it took Chantelle and Renesmee a few moments to adjust their eyes. Eddie however was already leaping up and down in excitement.

"Awesome! Can we go in?" he asked.

"You will have to ask Renesmee" Edward said. Chantelle was jumping up and down just like Eddie; they were both itching to run around it. Renesmee was just standing there staring at it.

"Ness?" Eddie said to her.

"Yeah" she whispered. Chantelle and Eddie took off and leapt over the gate and fence that surrounded the park.

"I'm going too!" Emmett called and ran after them like he was a child himself. Everyone else that remained studied Renesmee.

"Renesmee?" I asked her. She looked up at me.

"This is mine?" she asked in disbelief. I smiled at her and nodded. "Thank you" she whispered.

"It was Jacob's idea" I said to her. She turned to look at Jacob.

"Thank you" she said. There was so much sincerity in those two words I was caught off guard with it coming from a child. A smile grew on my lips, I knew we spoiled Renesmee but she was still a sweet, kind, loving and beautiful girl. I was suddenly overwhelmed with how proud I felt.

"You're welcome, now go have fun!" Jacob said to her. She smiled at him, grabbed his hand and dragged him to the park; the rest of us slowly followed. Chantelle and Eddie were running around on the soft play area and Renesmee and Jacob were running on the giant wooden frame.

"Don't break it Jacob!" Emmett laughed.

"Its strong enough, trust me" Jacob shouted back to us. We laughed and made our way to the area near the door with couches and chairs. Edward sat down in the corner of one of the couches. I made my way over to where he sat but before I could sit down Edward extended his arms and placed his hands on my hips stopping me from moving towards him. I narrowed my eye brows at him in confusion. He grinned widely at me. I continued to stare at him and dropped my eyes to his hands still on my hips. Before I could ask what he was doing I felt some strong arms snake around my waist. I took in a sharp unnecessary breath as I was pulled off my feet. I kicked and screamed as Emmett carried me deeper into the park. As he began walking to the swimming pool I could feel his chest start to vibrate with laughter.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "I don't want to break it!"

"You're not going to break it Bella" Emmett chuckled and stopped at the edge of the pool. By this point everyone was watching. Chantelle, Eddie, Renesmee and Jacob had stopped what they were doing to laugh at me struggling in Emmett's grasp.

"It's only shallow Emmett!" I said to him.

"It's fine." He muttered as he threw me into the pool. I hit the bottom of the pool hard. As I bounced back from the impact; I turned to see if I had damaged the base at all. Luckily it was untouched so I started to stand up. The water came to just above my waist and was slowly getting shallower as I stalked to Emmett who was clutching his stomach laughing.

"I'm going to kill you" I threatened him.

"Yeah good luck with that" He laughed. I scowled at him and leapt the final few feet over his head. Before he could react I pushed as hard as I could on his back. He was still on the edge of the pool so he fell straight into the water.

"I don't need to be a newborn to make you stubble" I stated and grinned a triumphant smile at Emmett standing in the pool. He scowled at me but his scowl turned into a grin as he climbed out the pool. I took off running in the opposite direction.

"Don't break anything!" Jacob shouted. I laughed and smiled as Emmett continued to chase me.

We all spent the entire evening in the park. When it got dark Jacob flicked a switch that turned on hundreds of mini lights covering the roof. Soon Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward joined in with the games. When it got to around midnight Renesmee and Chantelle started to fall asleep. They lay on the couches with Carlisle and Esme while the rest of us and Eddie continued playing.

I promised myself I'd never forget this day. For the past three or four years I have been the adult. I've acted responsible and stern, not having much time for fun. Had vampires try to kill me, got married, been pregnant twice, had people come after my children, had my daughter nearly die more times than I would like and over all had the pressure of being a mother and wife. Right now I forgot all about this and I was an 18 year old girl having fun with friends and family. I was having the time of my life because I didn't have anything to worry about. At this moment in time, I was truly and completely happy and this is how I wanted my forever. Not worried about if my daughter will kill her best friend; not if my son will grow up the way we want him too and not worried about who might be threatened by my wonderful family. I would remember this moment forever, just like the moment I shared with Renesmee earlier by Lauren's grave. Moments like those would make what I had coming in the next few years a little bit easier to deal with, those memories and the love I had of my family.

**A/N – Just in case you didn't know what I meant by the soft child's play area I have a picture of what I meant. I'm not sure if they are popular in the US but they have them everywhere in England.**

**Change the word [dot] to . and remove any spaces for the picture**

**http:/i51 [dot] tinypic [dot] com/6thkbp [dot] jpg**


	51. Sequel

The sequel is now up! Sorry about the wait. Just click my profile and it should be listed there.

Thank you for everyones support with this story.

~BellaNessieCullen


End file.
